


Complexity

by waitingforyouonce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Wolf Lake
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots and drabbles that feature Bonnie Bennett in a variety of pairings. Will also include pairings from other tv shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battlefield - Stefan & Damon

If someone had told Damon Salvatore a year ago that he would dump Elena because he fell for Bonnie Bennett of all people, he would have thought they were crazy, but here he is on a Saturday night thinking about her as he paces the hallway of the boardinghouse instead of in bed with a couple of women like he would have in the past.

Falling for Bonnie had come suddenly after he helped bring her back to life. The sacrifice she made for Elena and Jeremy had meant a lot to him and suddenly the things that had annoyed him about her, became things he liked about her. He ignored it at first, but eventually he realized that it was impossible and after a lot of denial he broken up with Elena, clearing the way for him to pursue Bonnie.

As he walks down the hall toward the bedrooms, he hears the sounds of a bed squeaking and the sound of heavy breathing. A smirk pulls to his lips when it's clear that Stefan's fucking someone in his bedroom. It's more audible because slightly door is slightly ajar and all Damon can think is that it's about time his brother moved on. He had been worried about him after he and Elena started dating, especially once he got out of that safe. Since Stefan's return his brother has made a point of not dating anyone. Curious about the woman Stefan brought home, Damon walks closer and looks through the small crack and is surprised by what he sees.

Bonnie in Stefan's lap, her lips plastered to his as they fuck without a care in the world. Because of their position, he only has a view of Bonnie's back, but he knows it's her. He'd know her body anywhere.

Most of the time Damon relishes in his vampirism, but there are times that being a vampire kind of sucks. If he weren't a vampire he wouldn't have enhanced senses and he would be forced to go through this torture. He hears every gasp and moan that falls from Bonnie's lips; he can hear each wet slide of Stefan's dick as it moves in and out of Bonnie's pussy.

Damon's teeth clench as Stefan continues to push into Bonnie over and over again. That should be him. He should be the one in bed while Bonnie sensually rides him, not Stefan. He should have his lips on hers as he brings her to pleasure. He should be the one letting out satisfied grunts while he moves in and out of Bonnie's wet heat. It's his name that Bonnie should be moaning, his bed that should creaking from their frantic movements.

He watches as his brother and Bonnie start to move faster and faster until her breath hitches and she erupts in an explosive orgasm. Though he can't see her face, he can tell she's overwhelmed by the pleasure from the way she clutches at Stefan's shoulders.

Stefan comes a few minutes later and they collapse to the bed, cuddling against each other. He watches angrily as they trade soft kisses back and forth until Stefan abruptly turns them over and starts to move inside of her, making it clear the two are far from being finished. That's when Damon decides that it's time for him to leave because he doesn't know what he'll do to his brother if he doesn't.

* * *

The next day Damon finds himself in the doorway of Stefan's room for a second time. This time he knows that Stefan is alone, but it doesn't help purge the memory of seeing Stefan fucking Bonnie from his mind.

It doesn't help that the room itself makes it obvious that Bonnie had been there recently. Stefan's bed is still rumpled and the scent Bonnie's arousal still permeates throughout the room. He spots his brother spread out in an arm chair, his feet crossed at the ankles as he reads a book.

"Can I help you?" Stefan asks not looking up from his book. "Or are you planning on watching me like you watched me and Bonnie yesterday?"

"You saw me and you kept going anyway?" Damon narrows his eyes. He should have known Stefan would take the opportunity to pay him back for fucking Elena. He likes to pretend he's not capable of something like that, but Damon knows better.

"No my mind and dick were completely immersed in Bonnie." He shudders happily at the memory. "but I did smell your lingering scent afterwards." He finally looks up from his book and stands up. "Which reminds me…" He walks over to Damon and throws a punch that sends him flying across the room.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Damon groans in pain as he tries to stand up. After a few moments of stumbling, he manages to get to his feet and he wipes the blood from his lips. He has to admit he's surprised by the power in his brother's punch. It's not the first time they've come to blows, but it is the first time one punch managed to put him on the ground. The bastard must have had her blood. He remembers feeling and being much stronger when he attacked Bonnie's years ago and got a taste of her blood.

"For spying on me and Bonnie." Stefan says as he opens his balled up fist and folds his arms across his chest.

"Not my fault that you left the door cracked open."

"But that didn't give you the right to watch us." _Or more accurately Bonnie,_ Stefan adds silently. He isn't stupid; he knows his brother had to have been focused on Bonnie last night.

"It never bothered you before when I would watch you with one of the women you used to bring home." Those incidents mostly happened when Stefan's emotions had been turned off, but there were a few instances where it happened under normal circumstances. Besides Bonnie had been the reason he stayed so long in this instance.

"Bonnie wasn't okay with it and that's all that matters to me."

"You told her?" Damon's eyebrow rises in surprise. He would have assumed that Stefan would have kept something like that quiet.

"Of course I did. And she definitely hadn't been happy about it."

Damon looks away in annoyance, leave it to his brother to screw him over by making him look bad.

"Don't worry once I closed the door, I managed to distract her so she wouldn't have to think about it." The smug look in his eyes makes it clear what he means.

"You just had to go after her! Katherine and Elena weren't enough. The one chance I had to be happy and you had to burst in!" He snaps irately. He always has to come in second when it comes to competing with Stefan. He thought Bonnie would change things, but of course Stefan just had to beat him with this as well.

"Since when do you have a thing for Bonnie?" Stefan moves closer to his brother, slightly amused by this revelation.

"Since I've come to appreciate just how amazing she is. I was planning on telling Bonnie how I feel, that's why I broke up with Elena."

"So your plan was to break up with Bonnie's best friend, profess your feelings for her and you expected her to respond positively to it." Stefan raises an amused eyebrow at his brother. He has a feeling that Damon's gotten so used to interacting with Katherine and Elena who are mostly concerned with themselves that he forgot how loyal Bonnie is.

"I don't know why you find it so unbelievable, brother. Isn't that what happened with you? If she can be with you without caring about your past with Elena than she can do the same with me."

"It's not the same thing at all." Stefan shakes his head in disagreement. "We broke up mostly because of her feelings for you. Obviously very different from your situation." He points out smugly. He decides not to mention that it took him awhile to convince Bonnie to go out with him because she was worried about how it would hurt Elena.

"Well I hope you're happy with that one night because it won't be happening again. I'm making sure of it."

"Except it's not a one night thing; I've been dating Bonnie for weeks now."

"How did that happen?" Damon eyes widen in surprise at Stefan's revelation.

"Well, Damon," Stefan begins sarcastically. "When a guy is the presence of a woman they find attractive they like to ask them out on a thing called a date. If said woman agrees to the date, they go out and if they have good time they go on more dates."

"That's not what I meant." He snarls angrily. "I meant how have you been hiding your relationship from everyone?"

"Well you obviously haven't paying attention to anything going on because we have never hidden our relationship. Everybody knows about us, including Elena."

"That explains why Elena seemed amused when I explained why I was breaking up with her. I thought she was just trying to save face because I dumped her." Instead of getting mad like he thought she would, Elena laughed and sarcastically told him 'good luck'.

"I'm betting her reaction had more to do with the fact that your feelings came out of nowhere and that now you're assuming that Bonnie is the same way."

"What the hell is your point?"

"My point is that just because you have decided that you like Bonnie all of a sudden, it sure as hell doesn't mean she has to like you back."

"I can be very convincing when I want something." He grins wickedly.

"You're really going to go after her even though you know we're together?" Stefan asks, already knowing the answer. "And you actually expect Bonnie to take you up on your offer?"

"It's not the first time we've wanted the same woman. Or their attention shifted from one brother to another." Damon argues thinking of Elena, Katherine, and Rebekah.

"We both know Bonnie's not like that." Stefan points out.

"You're right; she would actually feel bad about it. But it doesn't mean I won't try. I'm not going to let anything or anyone stop me from getting Bonnie and that includes you." He looks at Stefan seriously, no sign of amusement on his face. This thing with Bonnie means too much to him and he has to try even though it means his relationship with his brother will be over for good. It's not something he likes, but Bonnie has become too important to him and he suspects from the look in his brother's eyes that he feels the same way.

"You do what you have to do. And I'll do what I have to do." Stefan says just as seriously confirming Damon's thoughts.

"Aren't you going to warn me against pursuing her like you did with Elena. Of course it didn't work, but you still tried."

"Nope, but know that you're going to have a fight on your hands because I have no intention of giving Bonnie up." The look in Stefan's eyes is arctic.

"Good to know." Damon replies sarcastically as he turns around and heads to the door.

Stefan watches as Damon stalks out of his bedroom, anticipation rolling of dark-haired vampire. Though it pisses him off that Damon is going after yet another one of his girlfriends, a small part of him can't blame his brother for wanting someone as amazing as Bonnie.

* * *

An hour later, Damon is impatiently standing in front of Bonnie's apartment with an expensive vase of red roses waiting for her to open the door. When she opens it he's struck by how beautiful she looks. How could he have been so blind for so long.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Bonnie eyes widen in surprise. Damon had been the last person she'd been expecting.

"Can I come in?" He pleads quietly; making sure it's a far cry from his usual tone.

"Why?" Bonnie asks suspiciously, wondering what's up with the humbleness in his voice. Normally Damon would just demand that she let him in, so she has to wonder if he's up to something.

"I want to apologize for last night and I don't you want me do it out here." Damon explains. The truth is, he's not all that sorry about seeing her that way, but it's his best bet to get an invite inside her apartment.

Bonnie's feels a flash of embarrassment when she realizes he's talking about watching her and Stefan in bed, but anger takes up fills rest of her. She had been shocked when Stefan told her that Damon had apparently been watching them and she been getting ready to go call him out for it… until Stefan distracted her again.

Still she has to admit she's curious what Damon will say. "Fine. Come in, Damon." She steps back and allows Damon to walk past her before shutting the door. She turns to face Damon with her arms folded her chest.

Damon looks around the apartment, taking in the décor. It's just what he expected from her and he smiles thinking he wouldn't mind spending time in here with her. "These are for you." He hands her the vase of roses, a grin appearing on his lips when she thanks him before moving to place the vase on a nearby table.

"I hope you don't think those roses count as your apology." She snaps after several moments of silence. There's no way in hell she's letting him use the flowers as a way with apologizing without saying the words.

"You've always been the one person I could count on to call me out on my bullshit." He smiles softly and fondly at her before setting his face in a serious expression. "I'm deeply sorry for invading your privacy that way. It won't happen again."

"Wow that's probably the most sincere apology you've ever given me. Which is sad because I know you're not really sorry." She knows if he had been sorry that he wouldn't have stayed long enough for Stefan to scent his presence. Nor would he would be looking at her like he wants to rip off her clothes.

Damon only smiles in response, loving how different she is from Elena. Elena would have accepted the apology right away without any questions. "You're right, I'm not sorry about seeing you that way." His body flushes with arousal when he remembers smelling her arousal in the air. "But I am sorry that it embarrassed you."

"Well you've apologized and I accepted it. You can go now." She doesn't give him an inch.

"That's not the only reason I'm here. I also wanted to ask you out on a date."

"Seriously?" Bonnie's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Yes, I want to take you dinner."

"So what you like me now. Since when?" Bonnie had been expecting Damon to be up to something, but she hadn't expected it to be something like that. "Don't even answer that I know you're only doing this because of Stefan."

"That's not true," He denies her accusation. "I started realizing how much you meant to me once you were brought back to life. Almost losing you for good was a wakeup call. I tried to ignore it, but after a while I knew I couldn't and I ended things with Elena. Seeing you with Stefan was only a reminder that I needed to be honest with you about how much I care before it was too late."

"And you don't think it's too late now?" Does he really think she would just dump Stefan to be with him.

"No I don't, you and Stefan haven't been together that long. I should be able to surpass that with no real problems."

"How can honestly stand there and tell me you care about me that way when you don't know anything about me?" That's what gets her the most about Damon's reveal.

"I know how strong you are. I know that you'd do anything for the people you care about and even people you may not care about." He moves closer to her.

"Those are all superficial things. You've never once sat down and had a meaningful conversation with me. Nor have we spent any time together without Elena being around. So you can't come here and pretend that we have some deep connection."

"Okay you're right." He finally admits after a brief stare down. "But if you give me a chance I can change all that and I can think of a way to do that right now." His smile turns into a more predatory one as he thinks of burying his cock inside of her over and over again.

"How did we get to sex all of a sudden?" Bonnie narrows her eyes at the sudden change in Damon's demeanor. One minute he had been looking at her calmly and the next like he wants to rip her clothes off.

"Well as you pointed out you don't believe we have a connection so I thought I would change tactics." He grins. He's had many women fall in love with him after sleeping with him and though he doubts it would happen with Bonnie, he has feeling it would be a start.

"You actually think I'm going to spread my legs for you and I'll suddenly have feelings for you? Despite the fact that I'm dating you're brother and you just broke up with my best friend?"

"Don't act like you've never considered it." Damon snaps slightly, he's seen Bonnie checking him out in the past. He chooses to ignore the mentions of Elena and Stefan.

"I'm not going to act like I've never thought about it on occasion because I have." She admits easily before adding, "but never seriously." It's true that she's thought about what it would be like to sleep with Damon, even while he was dating Elena, but those thoughts went out the window once she started falling for Stefan.

"Well think seriously about it now." He grabs one of her hands and presses it to his chest, only to frown when Bonnie snatches it back.

"I'm with Stefan."She reminds him once again.

"You don't have to be." He grins at her. "And I can guarantee once we get together the last thing you'll be thinking about is my little brother."

"You're arrogant." She accuses.

"It's not arrogance, its confidence. The fact that two of Stefan's girlfriends jumped into my bed proves that that I'm a much more pleasurable bedroom partner than he and I would love to prove it to you."

"Really, I've heard differently." She throws out the barb with a smirk on her face.

"Elena told you that?" He frowns in surprise.

"Not Elena." She lies smoothly even though Elena admitted just that to her. She won't break Elena's confidence that way. Her brunette friend admitted one night around the time she and Damon had briefly broken up that between the two Salvatore brothers, Stefan was the wilder of the two. Elena had been surprised because of Damon's personality, but Bonnie hadn't. Although Stefan is the quieter of the two brothers, she always had the feeling that in bed it would be another story. Now that she's experienced Stefan herself she knows no one else will be able to top him for her and she doesn't want anyone to.

"Then who?"

"Rebekah. She bragged to anyone who would listen that Stefan was the best sex she's ever had and this was after the two of you were together and before she hooked up with him again." She smirks when Damon frowns at that revelation.

"It would be different with you." He has a feeling she would be much more of participant than Elena or Rebekah had been and he's always been better when he's had a more dominant partner. "I'm at my best when I'm motivated and you would definitely be getting my best." He feels his cock grow hard just at the thought.

"Oh I have no doubts that you would try your best… but there's one thing – a huge thing actually – stopping that from being a possibility." She steps closer to Damon, a flirtatious smile on her face.

"And what's that?" He returns her flirtatious grin with one of his own.

"I'm in love with Stefan and I want to be with him." Bonnie says seriously.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Before Bonnie can react, Damon's grabs her and pulls his mouth to hers. Her lips are just as amazing as he thought they would be, but he barely has a chance to taste them before he's clutching his head in pain and collapsing to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bonnie wipes her mouth as she glares down at Damon, annoyed by what just happened. Because of his vampire reflexes, she had been unable to prevent him from pulling her into his kiss, but once she got her bearings she made a point of getting him to back off.

"I'm trying to get you to see that we're meant to be together." He stands up, his cock even harder now that he's gotten a taste of her. What he wouldn't give to have more, but he can wait until she's more accepting of the idea of them.

"I think you should go." Bonnie stares coldly at him until he turns around and opens the door.

Before he steps through it he turns to face her once more. "I'll go, but I'm not giving up on you." Bonnie responds by closing the door in his face.

Despite the setback, Damon is still in a good mood because she's just made it clear that this will be a challenge and Damon's always loved a good challenge. He won't stop until he has her heart and she's in his bed with him buried deep inside of her. And he knows just where to start.

* * *

Two hours later, Bonnie is relaxing on her couch when she hears tapping on her window. Startled she glances up and is shocked by what she sees.

"Stefan?" Bonnie's mouth opens in shock when she realizes that Stefan is standing on her balcony holding bouquet of yellow daisies, her favorite flower. She opens her window and gasps for a second time when she sees the intense look in his eyes before he starts speaking.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
Her beauty hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Bonnie melts as she listens to him, the words flowing out of his mouth in a way that makes it clear he means every word. It's not the first time he's taken a passage and quoted it for her and she knows it won't be the last.

After he's finished she smiles and takes another step toward him, trying desperately to get her bearings. "What are you doing out there? How did you even get up there? I do have a door you know." She rattles off the questions, still overwhelmed and shocked by his unusual appearance.

"Yes you do, but I wanted to surprise you and what better way to do that than by entering from the balcony. Besides I like it when I get the chance to go all Shakespeare on you." He shrugs, remembering the warm look on her face while he quoting that particular passage.

"Don't get me wrong I love when you quote romantic literature for me, but you do realize that Romeo and Juliet both killed themselves at the end of that play." Bonnie points out with a laugh.

"Well since we've both already been dead I'd say we've already gotten past that little hurdle."

"If you say so." She shakes her head in amusement.

"I mean every word from the bottom of my heart." He smiles before holding out the bouquet. "These are for you."

"Thank you." She smiles as he hands her the flowers before stepping through the window. Warmth fills her body as she inhales the sweet fragrance, happy with Stefan's choice. When she pulls back from the flowers, she immediately moves to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water.

When Stefan steps inside the apartment he can tell right away that his brother had been there. "Damon was here, wasn't he?" He asks when she walks back into the living room, carrying the flowers he gave her in one of grandmother's old vases.

"Yes, he came over to apologize for last night and to tell me he has feelings for me." She sets the flowers down as she waits for Stefan to react only to be surprised when he doesn't. That means, "You already knew?"

"Yeah it came up when I told him I knew he had been watching us last night. He made a point of telling me that he was going after you."

"You don't seem too upset about it." Bonnie points out slightly perplexed. She assumed he would be more upset that Damon would be willing to throw away their relationship that easily.

"I'm not happy about it, but I can't say I blame him for realizing how amazing you are and wanting you to himself. The same way I do." He smiles at her, outright grinning when he sees the effect his words have on her.

Bonnie feels her face warm at his words and wants nothing more than to kiss him, but first she needs to tell him what else happened with Damon.

"What's wrong?" Stefan's smile fades when he sees the serious look on her face.

"He kissed me. One second he was standing in front of me and the next he was pulling me into a kiss. I gave him an aneurysm to get him to back off and he left after that, but I thought you should know." She glances at Stefan who eyes are bright with anger and something else she can't explain.

"That explains why I can smell him so vividly." He growls angrily, hating that his brother's scent is anywhere on his woman.

The possessive part of him that he is normally able to push down takes over and the only thing that's on his mind is replacing Damon's scent with his. "I need to do something to change that." He steps into her personal bubble with a determined look on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" Unlike with Damon, Bonnie feels immediate arousal at the look on his face so she looks up at Stefan with hooded eyes as she waits for his answer.

"This."

Before Bonnie can blink, she's laying flat on her couch with Stefan looming over her. She happily watches as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it behind him before working on his pants and boxers. Once he's completely naked, he focuses his gaze on her once again.

Aroused, Bonnie pushes herself up on her elbows, intending on helping him get her out of her clothes, but Stefan gently pushes her back.

"You let me worry about that." As he says this he slowly peels her out of her clothes. "All I want you to do is feel. Can you do that for me, Bonnie?"

"Yes." She moans when Stefan removes her underwear before leaning down to take brief a lick between her legs.

"That's my little witch." He smiles softly before scooting up her body to take her mouth in fierce kiss, making sure to obliterate Damon's scent from her.

* * *

Bonnie doesn't know how she ended up propped on her kitchen counter with Stefan's cock inside her and his fangs in her neck, but she's definitely not complaining. After their interlude on the couch, they moved to the floor (she has the carpet burns to prove it). But for life of her, she can't remember how they got from the living room to the kitchen and when Stefan hits that spot deep inside of her that causes her arousal to flood his cock, she decides she doesn't really care.

As she comes and he continues to push inside of her, she feels simultaneous stimulation from his bite as well. It draws out her orgasm and she melts in his arms as wave after wave pleasure flows through her body.

Stefan takes another sip of her blood and it's like being in heaven. He's so glad that he found someone that can handle him like this. He spent most of his time with Elena while she was human, trying to hold back the vampire side of him, but with Bonnie he doesn't have to do that. Not wanting to take too much blood, Stefan pulls away from her neck and seals the fang marks with his tongue.

His cock expands inside of her and he knows it's only a matter of time before he's so he speeds up his movements, thrusting inside of Bonnie in an almost inhuman speed. Within seconds he's exploding inside her.

The twitching of his cock is enough to send Bonnie over the edge and once again she finds herself coming hard and fast around him.

Stefan continues pumping into her until he's finally spent and their come is mixed together inside of Bonnie. His chest puffs out when he finally opens his eyes and sees the look of bliss on Bonnie's face.

"Wow… maybe Damon coming on to me wasn't a bad thing if you're going to react like this." She sighs happily as Stefan slips out of her and steps away from her slightly.

She chuckles when he frowns and grabs her thighs in his large hands before moving between her legs again.

"Are you saying the other times before tonight weren't good? Because I remember you coming apart in my arms very vividly." He narrows his eyes at her.

As he says this she can feel his cock start to poke at her thigh, making it obvious that it won't be long before he's ready for her again.

"No, they were amazing, but you have to admit that you've been very motivated tonight." She wraps her legs around his hips and uses them to pull him closer. "I have to wonder if it's because of his visit."

"Just making sure you're aware of what I can bring to table." Their lips meet in a wet kiss before Stefan pulls back. "But for the record, I don't need Damon to be motivated. You manage to motivate me all on your own." He lifts Bonnie off the counter and takes a few steps forward.

"What are you doing?" She squeaks in surprise.

"I think it's about time we found a bed. Wouldn't you agree?"

Bonnie grabs his face and pulls him into a heated kiss before pulling back. "Does this answer your question?"

They share a smile and Stefan takes that as his cue to go forward with his plan. On his way out of the kitchen he spots the vase of roses that Damon gave her and tosses it into the trash.

"You just couldn't help you're self, could you?" Bonnie laughs when she sees the look of satisfaction of Stefan's face.

Stefan only shrugs and continues the short journey to Bonnie's bedroom.


	2. Stay With Me - Derek Hale

Spending the night with a stranger isn't something she normally does. Even if that stranger is as handsome as the tall and muscular green-eyed werewolf she's staring at, but after finding out about Jeremy's infidelity (Seriously who gets cheated on with a ghost? He could have at least picked someone that was alive.) Bonnie wants to feel desired.

So when the handsome stranger at the bar she is currently drowning her sorrows in hints that he wouldn't mind spending the night with her, she takes him up on his offer. Still once they make to her motel room, her hands fumble with the keycard, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Here, let me," Derek's deep voice rumbles in her ear making her tremble.

He has one arm around her waist while he uses the other slide the keycard to open the door. Bonnie turns around in arms and he immediately presses his lips to hers as he pulls her inside the room. Without breaking their kiss, he kicks the door closed and presses her against it. They both manage to kick off their shoes and make their way further into the room.

When she pulls away from Derek's mouth, he takes the opportunity to pull her shirt over her head, his eyes devouring her breasts as he drops it to the floor.

In response Bonnie moves her hands over his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. One of his hands slips behind her neck so he can press their mouths together (and groins), causing Bonnie to groan at the contact. Turned on, she slides her hands down to his waist and begins the process of pulling his blue sweater up.

Derek breaks the kiss long enough to allow her to pull it completely over his head. Her eyes widen when sees how chiseled his body is, but before she can really process anything his lips are on hers once again.

Bonnie gasps into his mouth when she feels his hands moving along her back and realizes he has already unsnapped her bra. Moisture begins to flood her panties when he pulls back slightly and she sees the heated look in his eyes. As result she is surprised when the back of her knees hit the bed and she falls back onto it, not realizing that they had gotten this close to the bed.

Derek falls on top of her, his mouth pressed to hers as their lips and tongues move together passionately.

As this goes on Bonnie takes one of her hands and moves it between him, deftly undoing his jeans. Once they are completely open, she snakes a hand into his boxers and brushes her fingers against the hard flesh inside. Derek's hips jerk and he growls into her mouth when she squeezes him.

He breaks his mouth away from her and pulls her hand away from his crotch, smirking slightly when Bonnie groans in protest. Her groans turn into moans when begins to kiss his way down her chest, stopping when he gets to her stomach. He darts his tongue into her belly button, making her gasp before he pulls back and starts to unzip her pants.

Bonnie lifts her hips up, helping as he drags them down her legs and off her feet. He tosses them behind him and shoves down his own pants and boxers down, leaving him hard and naked in front of her.

Bonnie sits up, swallowing hard at his naked form. If she thought she was aroused before, it has nothing on what she's feeling now. She grabs one of his hands and presses it to her hip near the waistband of her panties. He gets the message and pushes her back down before he slowly peels them off, licking his lips when he sees how wet she is. He climbs above her and carefully settles between her legs, arousal clear in his eyes.

When Derek makes an attempt to scoot down her body, she lightens her legs around him and grinds her hips against his. His eyes meet hers and he sees the need in her eyes.

"I need you now" she gasps out.

Smiling, he nods and quickly pushes inside of her. Bonnie moans as his thrusts grow faster. _It feels so good_ , she thinks as her head falls back and her mouth opens wide. Derek grunts as her walls tighten around him and he quickly leans down to kiss her, their tongues moving together happily.

Her hands trail down his body moving from his shoulders, down his back, stopping at his butt. She clutches the muscular globes tightly in her hands, moaning when Derek starts to pound into her even harder.

The entire time Derek's eyes are on her. It's like he's trying to capture every reaction he gets from her. Bonnie wants to keep her eyes open as well, but when he pushes into her and flood of pleasure hits her, she is unable to. Derek doesn't stop thrusting and when Bonnie's fingernails dig into his shoulders, he presses a kiss to her neck.

It's not long before she's pushed over the edge and she lets out a loud scream as pleasure overtakes her. Through it all, Derek continues slamming in and out of her until he lets out a soft growl and then he's flooding her womb with his release.

* * *

Hours later, she's wrapped in Derek's arms and though he's fast asleep, Bonnie stays awake, thinking about the last few hours. She can't count the amount of times she had screamed out in pleasure, the amount of times she actually felt free in this bed. For once she actually she didn't have to worry about her responsibilities or spells or death. She didn't have to do anything but feel pleasure. Derek had made sure of it.

She glances at the man whose arms she's in and spies his peaceful, yet troubled face, wondering what he's gone through to make him that way. Is he like her? Has he lost the people closest to him and is now trying to find his way in the world. Or is it something else?

Her phone buzzes breaking the silence and she knows it's probably Caroline worried about her after what happened with Jeremy. She won't bother waiting for Elena to call since she's currently occupied with Damon. Thoughts of Elena make her think of the problems she will have to deal with when she gets back home and she realizes that it's time for her to get back to reality. It was nice to get away from all that for a while though.

Bonnie closes her eyes for a few seconds, not really wanting to get up, but knowing she has to. Very carefully, she unwraps his arms from around her waist and quietly inches out of bed. She quickly dresses and gathers the few things she brought with her on her impromptu trip.

She isn't quite sure how she to explain her exit to Derek, part of her isn't sure if she even wants to, but she knows it's the right thing to do. So on her way out she finds a note pad and quickly jots down a note for the sleeping man before quietly leaving the room.


	3. Latch - Luke Cates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may not know, years ago Paul Wesley played a werewolf on a show called Wolf Lake. It only lasted 9 episodes, but I remember liking the show at the time and when I realized there was a dvd for it, I bought it. I didn't actually open it up until a couple of weeks ago when I was sick and unable to do much of anything, but while I was watching it gave me an idea for a story with Bonnie.

Lucas "Luke" Cates stands naked in the woods taking in the scenery. Just a few minutes ago he had been in his full wolf form in an attempt to get to know the area. He's only been away from Wolf Lake a couple of days, but he already misses it. Unlike Wolf Lake, where he had free reign to pretty much do whatever he wanted, Mystic Falls seems a lot different. The few werewolves he's run into keep to themselves and not only that they insist on intermingling with the humans of the town. It will only be too soon when he's finally allowed to go back home.

He had been forced out of his hometown by his mother after he nearly killed that ungulate that his almost e girlfriend Sophia insists on dating. Told him that the boy's parents were outraged and that she would smooth things over and call him when it was alright to come back home. Things had been going so well between him and Sophia. He had slowly started to get her to think about how amazing shifting could be, but once she saw him fucking Presley in the woods against that tree; she wanted nothing to do with him and started dating that wimp.

He still can't believe that she hadn't understood his reasoning that he only fucked Presley because he was respecting Sophia's choice to wait to have sex. He'd told her that her first shifting would be easier during sex and she said she didn't want to go that route. So he left it alone. Besides it's not like they were even together anyway.

Either way, Luke hopes that in time he'll be able to return home, but he'll try to make the best of his time in Mystic Falls even if it's not where he wants to be.

He stiffens suddenly when he hears someone breathing and quickly heads toward the sound. That's when he spots her. A short brown skinned girl with amazing curves. She has long black hair and though she's wearing a heavy sweater he can tell she has amazing body underneath. What's a girl like that doing out in the woods so late? Back in Wolf Lake it doing something like that might have resulted in her death and he can't imagine that being any different around here.

"You really shouldn't be out here." Luke says to the girl, feeling the need to protect her for some reason.

Bonnie stiffens when she hears a familiar voice and turns to face him, only to be surprised when she realizes the man is completely naked. She takes in his muscular chest, his abs, briefly glances at his rapidly hardening groin before going back to his handsome face again. If it weren't for the unusual tattoo on his right arm that is much different from the one Stefan has, Bonnie would swear she was looking at the youngest Salvatore, but she knows this must be another doppelganger. Other than Silas they've only come across one other and though she had known it was likely that were more walking around, she figured the chances of running into one were slim.

"I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure about that?" Luke's eyes to glow yellow, allowing the woman to see the werewolf in him. Instead of being shocked, the girl starts to chuckle, surprising Luke.

"Dude seriously?" You 're really going to reveal you reveal you're a werewolf just like that." Bonnie shakes her head in disbelief. "You obviously aren't from Mystic Falls."

"How do you know that?" Luke narrows his eyes at the pretty green eyed woman.

"Because if you were you'd know that revealing you're supernatural identity like that is bad idea unless you don't plan on leaving a witness. There are a lot of people in this town that would like nothing more than to eliminate anyone who is not normal from the equation."

"How do you know I plan on letting you live?" Luke smiles slightly at her, appreciating her knowledge.

"You're too busy checking out my breasts to be worried about killing me."

"That I am." He grins unashamedly. They are definitely made for staring. "And you're right, you are definitely too beautiful to die at my hands." He glances at her breasts again until he hears her throat clear and he looks up only to meet her annoyed gaze.

"If you're done checking me out, how about you explain why you're out here." Bonnie folds her arms across her chest, making it clear she won't take no for an answer.

"That's fair." He admits with a nod. "I came out here because I wanted to shift without interruption and since I don't know this town very well I thought doing it in the woods would be my best bet."

"Makes sense." Bonnie nods.

"So what about you?" He asks after a while.

"What about me?" Bonnie throws back.

"What is someone as beautiful as you doing out in the woods in the middle of the night?" That had been the first thing he thought about when he first saw her and now that he's actually talking with her, it's making him all them more curious.

"I have my reasons."

"And those reasons are?" He prods with a look.

"Are none of your business." Though her face is set in blank, her eyes show nothing but amusement. The truth is she'd been out here working on her magic, but he doesn't need to know that at the moment.

"A smart ass, I like that. I'm Luke by the way." He holds out his hand for her to shake.

"Bonnie." She shakes his hand and surprised by the spark that flows through her once they make contact.

Luke is feeling similarly and instead of playing it cool he decides to react the way he would have back in Wolf Lake by being brutally honest.

"I don't usually go for ungulates, but something tells me you would be worth it." He licks his lips as he thinks of stripping her out of those clothes.

"Excuse me?" She frowns at the naked man. For some reason she feels like she's been insulted.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes as he remembers that he's no longer in Wolf Lake and they might not use the same terminology to describe humans. "What I mean is that I usually only bed other wolf's as opposed to humans, but since I'm finding myself very attracted to you I'll make an exception for you." He saunters over to her, his cock pointing toward her.

It's true despite his sexual appetite he doesn't usually fuck human's. There was really no need to since he had Presley and many of the other women in the pack to fulfill his needs whenever he needed. Yet one look at this woman and he would easily change that rule.

Bonnie rolls her eyes "Does this usually work for you?" She asks referring to his cocky attitude. Considering his good looks it probably does.

"Yeah it usually does." He shrugs, thinking of the countless women he's slept with. "So have you decided on your answer?" After, being with werewolf's he hopes to see what a human woman would be like in bed.

"Yes I have." She bites her lip as she glances down at his muscular naked body, lingering on his groin. Her eyes meet his once again and she knows he's already grinning smugly. "I'm gonna have to say no." With those words she lifts a hand in the air and tosses him against a tree that's thirty feet away. She smirks when he bangs into the tree before he falls down hard on the ground, the dirt powdering his body slightly.

Luke stands up slowly and blinks in surprise at her power. "How'd you do that?" He asks with genuine curiosity. He obviously underestimated her and the fact that she isn't what she initially seemed only makes him want her more.

"You're not the only non human in this town." She shrugs her smile growing wider. Despite his cockiness, she has to admit that she's had fun bantering with him tonight. But now it's best she go home.

Luke grins when Bonnie turns on her heel and weaves through trees before quickly leaving the woods. Maybe his stay in Mystic Falls won't be so bad after all. Especially if it means he'll get to interact with Bonnie on a regular basis.


	4. Mine - Tyler

He loves being married.

There where was a point in time when the thought of sleeping with one woman for the rest of his life sounded horrible to Tyler Lockwood, but that was before he fell in love with Bonnie Bennett. Now he couldn't imagine being with anyone else and likes to show her just how much she affects him as often as possible.

Like now for instance now, Tyler is kneeling in front of Bonnie on their bed, his erection proudly pointing toward her. She gasps when he grabs her and pulls her into his lap, letting her sink down onto his erection. He lets out a growl at the sensation of being inside of his woman and keeps pushing until he's at the hilt. Bonnie lets out a satisfied moan and the sound of it makes his dick twitch.

Bonnie wraps her arms around his shoulders, her head resting in the crook of his neck as they rock together, the pleasure quickly ramping up the tension. "Take me harder." She moans against his neck, loving the way he moves inside of her.

Grinning happily, Tyler feels his human features fade and asks "Is that what you really want?"

She answers his question by tightening her hold on his dick and moving her hips up and down.

He growls and starts rocking into her, managing to delve a little bit deeper with each thrust inside. He feels his balls grow heavy and his cock grow harder as the pressure builds between them. "Come on Bon." He whispers into her neck. "Ride me like you mean it. Let the witch come out to play with the wolf."

His words manage to dig into the part of her that she only unleashes for him and he's not surprised when Bonnie locks her ankles around his back and magic starts to flow from her.

They more they move together, the more they become covered with sweat. Lips begin to cover lips, necks, and anyplace else they can reach. Their hands grip at each other as their movements become rougher and quicker. Animalistic growls are mixed with feminine moans as the tension between the couple becomes frantic.

Not wanting to come anytime soon, Tyler grits his teeth and makes a point of willing away the climax he can feel in his spine. Bonnie's not so lucky and it's not long before she's screaming out his name as her climax flows through her body.

Hearing Bonnie call out his name is the undoing of his control completely and before she can come down her high completely, he's flipping her onto her back and tilting her hips up as he moves inside of her without abandon. He glances down at his love and smirks when he sees the desire in her eyes. Seeing that look on her face brings out the possessive side of him and he knows what he needs from her before they can finish.

Tyler uses one of his hands and slips it into her hair, pulling her head to one side. He growls out. "Mine."

Take. Claim. Mate. Possess.

Those are the only thoughts that are running through his mind at the moment. So he tells her how he plans to fill her up with his seed so they'll have a house full of babies. _His_ babies. He tells her how much he loves her, how she belongs to them him and how he belongs to her, but he still needs to hear the words. He needs her to admit that she's his, that she'll always be his.

" Tell me you're mine. Say it." He starts thrusting inside of her with everything that his has and he knows it won't be long before she explodes.

"I'm yours." Bonnie gasps as she comes for the second time tonight.

Those words are the catalyst for his own orgasm and he's not surprised when he fills her womb with a long stream of come until he's completely spent.

Afterwards, Tyler rolls them over onto their sides and slips out of her. As he gathers her close, he knows she can hear the satisfied purrs coming from his chest where her head is resting. "Are you okay, I didn't hurt you?" He asks the moment she opens her eyes.

"No I loved that, but…" She presses a kiss to his lips before looking into his eyes amusement in her bright green eyes. "….you might want to let me have this baby first before you think about think about us having another one." She laughs as she links his hand in her hers and places it against her slightly protruding stomach.

Tyler chuckles slightly as he carefully strokes her stomach before letting his hand drop, realizing that he did again. He doesn't know what it is, but ever since Bonnie told him she was having his baby, the werewolf part of him has been at the forefront of his psyche. And when that part of him takes over, the need to mate with Bonnie takes over with it.

It's weird to him because they've technically already mated, but when he's inside of her all he wants to do is get her pregnant over again. He figures it's the werewolf part of him that consistently needs to leave an imprint on her whenever they make love. Though Bonnie doesn't seem to mind right now, he knows once they have the baby that they'll have to start using protection again or else she'll end up getting pregnant all the time.

He is distracted from his thoughts when he feels Bonnie's hand squeeze his dick. He glances at his wife and is surprised to see arousal in her eyes. He is further surprised when he realizes that she somehow managed to bind his wrists to the headboard.

_How did she manage to do this without me realizing it?_

"Don't look so surprised Ty," Bonnie grins wickedly as she straddles him and slowly sinks down on his hardening erection. "You may be a badass hybrid, but I'm a badass witch and now it's time for a little payback."

"What did you have in mind?" Tyler eyes roll in the back of his head as her walls tighten around his dick.

"It's time for you to admit that you belong to me." She drags a magic-fueled hand down his chest, causing his hips to raise slight and him to growl in pleasure.

As Bonnie continues her assault on his body, Tyler wonders how he got so lucky.


	5. Second Chances - Scott McCall

**Gas Station – Atlanta, Georgia**

"I'm not sure when I'm coming back, but I will definitely keep in touch so you guys know I'm alright…Bye Stiles." Scott McCall hangs up his phone and slips into his pocket before he gets out of his car to go inside the gas station.

He everyone back home is worried about him, they have been for months. Ever since Allison's death he has been having a hard time. He tried to move on, but it had been hard staying in the place where his memories of Allison are prevalent. So about three months ago, he left Beacon Hills and decided to travel across the country.

That's why he's currently in Atlanta of all places with the money Derek gave him, trying his hardest to move on. He even rented an apartment so he could settle down in one place for awhile.

Scott is so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn't notice the person exiting the gas station until he plows right into them. "I'm so sorry." He steadies the person he bumped into, freezing when he gets a good look at her.

She's beautiful; long dark hair, bright green eyes, heart-shaped face with a slightly crooked chin and brown skin that looks soft to the touch. She's exactly the kind of girl that he's attracted to, the kind of girl he normally wouldn't have a chance with.

"It's okay." The girl reassures him with a smile.

Scott thinks that her smile makes her even more beautiful. He frowns however when it fades and he sees the haunted look in her eyes. It reminds him of the look he sees whenever he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks again, suddenly wanting to do what he can to help her if possible.

"I'm fine really." She smiles again, but it doesn't reach her eyes this time.

"I don't mean to be nosey. It's just…you look like you're running away from something." He deduces correctly.

"How could you possibly know that?" She looks up at the stranger in surprise. She's not that transparent is she?

"Maybe because I'm running away from something too." He shrugs and she looks at him with new eyes, wondering what has him running.

Still despite her curiosity she steps away from him. "I really have to go." She says before turns and walks to her car.

Scott watches silently as she gets in and drives away, intrigued by the stranger and wondering if he'll ever see her again.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett erases yet another message from her phone. She already knows it's from Damon wanting her to try harder to bring Jeremy back to life for Elena's sake. He called two days ago as well. When Jeremy was killed four months ago, she had tried in vain to bring him back, but nothing she did worked and after a while she realized that there was nothing she could do.

Elena hadn't been happy and promptly shut off her humanity, leaving Damon to deal with the aftermath up the pieces. Bonnie couldn't handle the guilt and pain that she felt and decided to leave town for awhile. Somehow she ended up in Atlanta and now she is wondering if she even wants to go back.

Bonnie's mouth opens in shock when she sees the same dark-haired guy she literally bumped into two nights ago, this time in a restaurant that reminds her of the Mystic Grill.

Unlike before she's not distracted by Mystic Falls issues so she actually takes the time to notice things she hadn't a few days before. For instance she notices how bright his brown eyes are, the slightly crooked chin and because he's wearing a black sleeveless shirt she now knows he has armband tattoo on his left arm.

As though she conjured his attention, he sees her and quickly makes his way over to her table, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, you're the girl from the other day." He grins happy to see her again.

"And you're the guy who bumped into me." Bonnie smiles when he flushes in embarrassment, finding his embarrassment endearing.

"Do you mind if I sit down." He gestures toward the empty seat across from her.

"Sure. But only if you tell me your name first."

"It's Scott." He smiles at her and holds out his hand for her to shake.

"Bonnie." She smiles and shakes his hand slightly surprised by how warm it is. She's gotten so used to dealing with mostly vampires that she almost can't remember what it's like to touch someone who doesn't feel like death. "Well have a seat Scott."

Scott immediately sits down.

* * *

Over the next few weeks they return to the same restaurant and spend hours each day getting to know each other. Neither mentions their supernatural background, wanting to set that aside for a while, but despite the omission they find they have a lot in common.

They find out that they both have strained relationships with their fathers who were barely around when they were growing up. Scott listens as Bonnie mentions the hurt of being abandoned by her mother as a child and feels grateful that he's always been able to depend on his own mother. He comforts her when she tells him about the pain of her mother returning only for her to abandon her again.

Bonnie listens when Scott talks about still being angry with his father and reassures him that it's perfectly normal. He talks about his friends and she feels a bit envious that his friends seem to want the best for him. Especially since her own friends mostly only seem to need or want her around for their own benefit.

Eventually the conversations shift to the reasons they both ended up in Atlanta in the first place. She empathizes when he tells her about his first love Allison and how painful it was when she died. He does the same when she talks about Jeremy's death. They both find that it helps to talk to someone that isn't so close to the situation and actually understands.

"You know I wasn't even dating him when he died. We'd been broken up for a while actually." She admits after the waitress places their glasses of soda on the table.

"Neither were me and Allison, she was actually dating someone else I knew." He thinks of Isaac and wonders how he's dealing with it all these months later. "I think what makes me feel the guiltiest is the way she died. She used her last breath to saving all of our lives and I don't know how to get past the guilt of that."

"I know what you mean. It's rough… It's like you're constantly wondering if there was something you could have done differently, but at the end of the day it doesn't matter because they're still gone." Bonnie takes a sip of out of her glass and places it back on the table.

"Yes exactly." Scott feels relief that Bonnie gets what he's saying. "So I was thinking…" He begins after a comfortable silence falls between them.

"About what?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow, curious about the tone in his voice.

"I think we should do something else, something that will take our minds off of our problems for a while. There has to be something we can do around here." Scott glances around the room and sees just the thing. "Do you want to play pool?"

Bonnie glances at the empty pool table across the room. "Okay, sure."

Hours later they've played three games and they've managed to stop thinking about their troubles for a while.

They start to talk about more simple subjects like music and movies and it's not long before there is a different kind of dynamic between them. Scott stops trying to pretend he's not checking Bonnie out when she bends over to take a shot and Bonnie stops pretending not to drool a little a Scott's arms in his tight t shirt.

Right now they are near the end of their fourth game and Bonnie watches as Scott lines up his last shot. It sinks and afterwards he stands up and grins at Bonnie. "Looks like I won this round."

"And I won the last two which means we're tied. So whoever wins this next one is the overall winner?" Bonnie asks as she prepares them for their next game.

"Sure." Scott briefly pauses to check out her butt as she bends over to rack the balls when a thought occurs to him. "How about we make it more interesting?"

"What did you have in mind?" She stands up straight and turns to face him.

"How about, whoever wins this next round gets to have the other person do whatever they want. Within reason of course." He adds when Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, you're on." She grins at him and picks up her stick.

After all is said is done Bonnie wins easily making several trick shots much to Scott's surprise and he can only assume she had been holding back before.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this good at pool?" He

"You never asked." She grins wickedly and Scott can't help but grin back.

"You have a point." He admits before moving closer to her and holds his hand out. "Congratulations." He feels a burst of warmth when her hand touches his. "I'm guy who always keeps his word so … what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm" She pretends to think over what she wants before looking up at him with playful eyes. "I want… you to kiss me."

"Really?" Scott looks at her in surprise. He had been thinking about kissing her the entire night, but had been unsure she felt the same way.

"Are you saying that weren't going to ask me the same thing if you had won?" Bonnie smugly folds her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow at him, daring him to deny.

"No I'm definitely not saying that." He smiles warmly as he grabs her chin and presses a soft kiss to her lips. He sighs softly when he pulls away, wanting more, but not wanting to take advantage.

A smile pulls to Bonnie's lips once he steps away, surprised by how soft his lips are. Inwardly she pushes down the disappointment that it wasn't longer.

Ten minutes later when Bonnie suggests that they both call it a night, he agrees and walks her to her car, watching as she drives away.

He starts his motorbike intending on going home, but he instead of doing that he finds himself heading to Bonnie's apartment building.

Bonnie is just taking off the jacket she had been wearing when she hears someone pounding at her door. She's startled because she doesn't really know anyone here and part of her is afraid that it's Damon trying to convince her to come back to Mystic Falls. Though she hasn't told anyone where she, she knows it's only a matter of time before he or someone else finds her.

"Scott what are you doing here?" She asks slightly relieved when she realizes that it's Scott at the door. Though how he got here when she's never told him where she lived is more of a mystery. She steps back allowing inside and closes the door before turning her gaze on him once again.

"I kind of followed you." Scott admits sheepishly when he sees the perplexed look on her face. Well that is partially true; the truth is she had been too far away to follow so he tracked her scent to find out where she lived.

To say Bonnie is shocked by his response is an understatement, but she's even more shocked that him following her doesn't at all freak her out. It's like she knows instinctively that she can trust him. Still it doesn't really explain why he's here. "Why are you here?" She asks again when Scott only continues to stare at her.

"I didn't want the night to be over yet. I like you. I've liked you since the moment I bumped into you." He says simply. "And unless I've been reading things wrong, you feel the same way." He hopes he hasn't been reading those moments wrong.

Bonnie who'd had her arms folded across her chest, steps closer to him and loops her arms around his neck. "You haven't misread anything, I like you too. Now are you going to keep talking or are you going to kiss me?" She grins up at him, waiting for his response.

Smiling, Scott leans down, planting a slow and hungry kiss to her mouth. The kiss grows heated very quickly and then he's picking her up in his arms and pressing her against the nearest wall. He devours her mouth wanting to show her just how much she affects him.

Scott doesn't know how, but they somehow manage to get undressed and find their way to her bedroom. The moment they step through the threshold, he lowers her on to the bed and gazes at her body.

Bonnie feels her walls clench when sees that his brown eyes are darkened with lust. She watches in anticipation as he kneels down on the bed, pushes her thighs apart looking intently at her wet heat. She lets out a gasp when he ducks down and takes a long lick between her legs. The unexpected move causes her to rise off the bed slightly, but Scott gently pushes her back down, only keeping her hips raised as he continues to devour her.

Scott groans happily as he shoves his tongue deep inside of her, licking up the moisture gathering there. She tastes so good that he unable to stop himself from gobbling up every bit of arousal that hits his mouth. He uses his teeth to graze her clit and when she bucks in his hands at the unexpected move he feels his chest puff out slightly and cock start to grow painfully hard.

Bonnie for her part moans loudly as Scott's tongue and lips continue to lave and suck at her. She hears him grunt when she burrows her hands into his short hair, gripping it tightly as he mercilessly brings her to orgasm.

Before she can come down from her high, he releases her and quickly moves up her body, thrusting inside of her. He so hard that it's almost painful for him, but he lets out a relaxed groan when her walls tighten around him, giving him a little relief.

He pulls out and she starts to protest when he flips over and lifts her up so she's on her knees with her butt in the air, quickly thrusting back inside of her. He wraps a hand around her hips as he moves in and out of her at a faster pace.

If Bonnie thought he was deep before it's nothing compared to how deep he is now. In response she rests her hands on the bed and grinds her ass against him, making a point of clenching her inner muscles around his shaft.

The move sets Scott off causing his human features to fade and his werewolf visage to appear. His eyes turn red, his canines come out, and his cock grows larger. Without thinking Scott grips Bonnie's shoulders and roughly lifts her up until her back is resting against his chest. He uses his other hand to tease her clit and growls out "Mine." When he grabs her neck and turns her head so he can kiss her, he comes to his senses and freezes. "Oh my god!"

Bonnie is just nearing her peak when she is suddenly pushed away and Scott slips out of her. She falls face first onto the bed and when she turns over is surprised to see Scott sitting on the other end of the bed with his head buried in his hands. Despite his distress, his cock is still poking proudly upward, obviously eager to find release. Once she takes a close look at Scott's face she sees the inhuman ridges on his face, she realizes what just happened.

"Scott?" She scoots down toward him and touches his shoulder, surprised to find that he's trembling.

"This has never happened to me before." He mumbles into his hands. Never has he shifted during sex before. The scary part is that he wants nothing more than to finish what he started.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment." She continues to rub his shoulder.

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." She says gently, though she suspects she already has an idea of what's upsetting him.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you before about what I am…. I…." He struggles with the words, worried that he'll see a look of fear once he reveals the truth.

"Scott…It's okay."

He shakes his head. "No it's not. I'm so sorry."

"You should be sorry." She agrees before shifting her face into a slight smile. "Stopping in the middle like that was not exactly fun for me."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew… " Scott can't believe he let things get this far without telling Bonnie the truth.

"If I knew what? That you're a werewolf… I knew that the moment you bumped into me."

"You did… but how?" Scott finally takes a good look at Bonnie and realizes that she's telling the truth.

"You're not the first werewolf I've met." She shrugs.

"Then you know how dangerous we can be." Scott says thinking of Peter Hale. The thought of her running into someone like Peter sends a shiver of fear to run down his spine.

"I can see it in your eyes that you're not a killer. Believe me I know a lot of them." Her voice is matter-of-fact.

"Back in your hometown?"

"Yeah." She nods sadly. "So while I appreciate your concern, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself if I have to." Deep down Bonnie enjoys the fact that this guy she just only recently met has genuine concern for her well being. It's a change from how she usually feels.

"You don't believe me?"She asks when she sees the disbelieving look on the werewolf's face.

"You're just so tiny…" He winces when he sees the brief flare of annoyance on her face.

"I guess I'll just have to show you." She slides away from him and glances around the room only stopping when she sees a pair of candles across the room. She immediately focuses her attention on them.

Scott watches in shock as he looks in the direction Bonnie's staring at and a bunch of candles suddenly light up.

"How…how did you do that?" He repeatedly looks from Bonnie to the candles.

"I'm a witch."

"I didn't think those existed." He says slightly stunned by her revelation. He's seen a lot of different types of supernatural beings since he's become a werewolf, but never a witch.

"I'm sure before you were bitten, you didn't think werewolves existed either." She gives him a wide smile that Scott returns.

"So you can start fires just by looking at them?"

"Yes, among other things." She confirms with a sheepish smile.

"That's really cool." Scott smiles impressed. "Can you show me something else?"

Bonnie can't help but find it refreshing to have someone show excitement for her witchcraft just because they find it interesting as opposed to needing her help with something.

Scott watches slightly entranced when several figurines across the room start to hover in the air before landing on the bed. "So have you always had them?

"Yeah, I come from an entire line of witches on my mom's side, but I didn't know that until a couple of years ago when my powers started appearing. It has and can be kind of overwhelming sometimes especially since my powers keep evolving. I've gotten way more powerful in the last few months."

"I know what you mean." He continues explaining when he sees the look of interest on her face. "I'm what you would call a true alpha. It means I didn't have to kill another alpha to become one. Along with my alpha status I got the extra strength and power."

"That's actually kind of amazing." Bonnie says once he's finished explaining.

"Do you really mean that?" He doesn't look like he believes her.

"Yea I do. Killing shouldn't have to be the answer for everything." She says quietly thinking of the amount of people that have lost their lives back in Mystic Falls.

Scott doesn't miss the dark look in her eyes before it clears and the determination he'd seen earlier appears. Wanting to make her feel better, he presses a kiss to her lips, smiling when she returns it.

"Well now that we've been honest about who we are…" Bonnie's voice takes on a sly tone. "I think it's time we finished what we started before." She smiles as she pulls away from his mouth and pushes him down on the bed.

Scott nods eagerly as Bonnie straddles his hips and without warning sinks down on him, causing hem both to groan in pleasure. The moment she starts moving it's like they were never interrupted and soon they are moving together frantically.

"Don't hold back." She moans when she realizes that Scott is trying to keep from shifting.

"Are you sure?" Scott looks at her, his eyes flickering repeatedly from brown to red.

"Yes I can handle it." She reassures him by moving her hips in a way that has him letting out a whimper.

"And if you can't, you'll tell me?" His hips ground into hers roughly a

"Don't worry if you get too out of hand… I have some tricks up my sleeve." To prove her point, Bonnie runs a hand down his arm, sending a bolt of magic into him that soothes his arousal slightly. "But I don't think it will be necessary." She clenches her around his cock several times until she knows he's worked up again.

In response, Scott rolls them over and starts pounding her into the mattress. He tangles his hand into her hair and like before he yanks her to one side and licks at her neck.

Bonnie's nails rake his back, leaving welts in his skin. Instead of healing quickly like they normally would, the wounds sting, making it clear that Bonnie used her magic on him. She moves experimentally and bucks her hips up, sending Scott deeper inside of her. "Oh!" She moans as she inches her legs higher up his back, using her witch powers to pull him into her.

"Wait!" Scott hisses, looking down at Bonnie. She feels so damn good that he knows he'll lose control completely if she continues clenching around him like that.

Bonnie doesn't listen and instead makes the same movement, smirking when his cock seemingly swells inside of her, his eyes turn red, and his fangs appear.

His control lost, Scott moves his hands from her head to clutch at the sheet, his hands leaving claw marks in them. Wanting her just as lost as him, Scott pushes his hips in and out of her and uses one of his hands to slip between their bodies before he starts to stroke her clit.

The combination is enough to send Bonnie over the edge and she explodes around him. Scott stiffens slightly when several glass figurines crash to the ground and the candles go out, but once he realizes it was Bonnie's doing, he continues pushing inside of her.

The contractions of Bonnie's orgasm drag him closer to his own and as she comes he's unable to keep quiet "Oh…..God, Bonnie" he growls.

Bonnie shudders at the sound of his growl. It almost turns her on just as much as his body does. She loves that he can't seem to control himself with her.

His head drops down beside hers as his hips move quicker and harder, his cock going deeper inside of her. Bonnie opens her legs wider as his thrusts become wilder and he growls something unintelligible into her ear. She wraps her arms around him and trails her hands down his back, enjoying the fact that his muscles are rippling underneath her fingers.

He thrusts a couple more times and then Scott is throwing his head back and letting out a ferocious roar that is so loud, Bonnie is sure everyone in the building can hear it.

When they both finally come down from their highs, Bonnie disengages from him and Scott rolls off of her, collapsing to other side of the bed. She looks at him when Scott human's features return and he sits up slightly, making it clear he has something to say.

"So tomorrow I'd like to take you out on an actual date. Would that be alright?" His smile manages to be adorable, eager, and sexy at the same time as he waits for her response.

"I'd like that." Bonnie nods, returning his smile with one of her own.


	6. Apology - Stefan & Damon

Guilt is not something that Damon Salvatore normally feels, but ever since he snapped Abby Bennett's neck he's felt an abundance of it. Not because of what it did to Abby, but because of what it did to Bonnie. Seeing the distraught look on her face when he snapped her mother's neck had stuck with him.

That's why instead of trying to get between Elena's legs like he would have been two days ago, he's walking through his house at 8pm brooding, a glass of Bourbon in his hand. Of all the things to inherit from his little brother, Damon shakes his head in disgust.

Speaking of his little brother, he's not at all surprised when enters the kitchen and spots his brother sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of untouched blood in his hand.

"From your brooding expression, I'm guessing you're back to your old self." Damon asks as he sits down across from his brother.

"More or less." Stefan looks up at Damon and is surprised to see a gloomy expression on his face instead of the smug one he usually sees. Something that worries him."What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Because you're sitting here with me instead of doing whatever it is you would normally be doing." Stefan points out.

"Okay, if you must know I'm feeling guilty about what we did to Bonnie." Damon rolls his eyes when he sees the look of shock on Stefan's face. "Don't look so surprised brother; I am capable of feeling guilty when I've done something wrong."

"I know you're capable of it, I'm just surprised you're admitting it so easily and without sarcasm." Stefan smirks slightly when Damon flips him off.

"Well this is different for some reason." He grows serious again. "I mean I've pulled a lot of bullshit over the years, but seeing that look on her face when she realized what was happening gutted me in a way I've never been gutted before. I usually can find a way to justify my actions, but this time I can't."

"Probably because it shouldn't have come down to this..." Stefan pauses as he and Damon think of what happened that night. "...us choosing Elena over Bonnie that way. I mean we can try to put the blame on Elijah's ultimatum all we want, but when it came down to it, we should have talked to Bonnie about it and tried to find another way. We basically told her with that one action that her life and the lives of her family meant nothing to us."

Stefan frowns as he thinks about what else happened that night. The coin toss in particular runs through his mind. How could they be so callous to make a decision that affected Bonnie in such a way? Like they were deciding who had to do a menial errand as opposed to taking a person's life.

Damon can only agree silently as Stefan expresses every emotion he's currently feeling. "Did you know that Abby took off again?" He says when Stefan finishes. He had been surprised when Elena mentioned it to him and that had made him feel even guiltier.

"Yeah, Caroline mentioned it when I asked her how Bonnie was doing. I can't imagine how much she's hurting because of our stupidity."

"I should go apologize to her. I'm the one who killed Abby." Damon glances at the glass in his hand and debates whether or not to drink it.

"We _both_ should have apologized to her when it first happened." Stefan disagrees. "She's been dealing with this for days and we never even went to check up on her." Stefan agrees as Damon drains the rest of his drink and places it on the table.

"To be fair Bonnie probably would have tried to kill us on the spot if we had shown up."

"You're right." Stefan admits. "Even so we owed her that much. But there's no time like the present. We can go see her now, I know she's home."

"Together?" Damon looks at Stefan in surprise. If anything he'd expected Stefan to want to apologize to Bonnie on his own.

"Yeah. I may not have actually killed Abby, but I'm just as much to blame for what happened as you are." Stefan gets out of his seat and pours the untouched blood down the drain. It's a waste of perfectly good blood, but he knows he won't be drinking it tonight.

"Okay let's go then." Damon nods and quickly stands up to get his car keys.

* * *

Of course Bonnie's not happy to see them at all.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Her green eyes blaze with rage and the lights start to flicker when she pulls her door open and sees the Salvatore brothers standing at the threshold.

"We need to talk to you." Damon is the first to speak and is surprised to find that he's a little nervous. He never gets nervous, but when he sees the anger in Bonnie's eyes he knows he has good reason to be nervous.

"If you think after what you did, you can come here and ask me for a favor, you are out of your fucking minds…" Bonnie starts to shut her door, but Damon stops her.

"It's not about that Witchy." Damon tries to reassure her using one of his nicknames for her. "We need to talk about what happened."

"What? Elena put you up to this because she somehow thinks I'm as dumb as she is when it comes to you two? Bonnie levels an arctic look at the two brothers. "Well I'm not in the mood, so you can go."

"We're not here because of Elena and we're not going away until you talk to us." Stefan says when it becomes clear Bonnie isn't biting.

"You're not?" Bonnie stands up straight and glares at them, her glaze warning them that there's trouble.

Both men stubbornly stand there with their arms folded across their chests making their stance obvious.

"Well I could always make you leave by force." She stares at them until they both start clutching their heads in their hands.

She only stops when the two finally agree to leave and she sees them climb inside Damon's car. As soon as they shut the car doors, Bonnie takes a step backward and closes her front door.

"Well that went well." Damon says sarcastically as he starts the car.

"She's not like Elena, if we want her to forgive us; we're going to have to work for it." Stefan says quietly from the passenger seat.

"You're right." Damon agrees and he has to admit there is a part of him that is glad Bonnie isn't as forgiving as her best friend usually is.

* * *

Damon wants to eat those words a month later when Bonnie still hasn't forgiven him or Stefan. It's almost become a bit of an obsession for them. Over the course of the last month, they've both spent every waking moment trying to get Bonnie to talk to them. He's sent flowers, gifts that usually end up thrown in the trash. Stefan has even tried getting her alone at school so they can talk, but Bonnie is not having it.

Stefan on the other hand, can't say he's that surprised that Bonnie hasn't forgiven them. You can only be screwed over by people who are supposed to be looking out for you so many times before you reach your breaking point. And he and Damon have done their share of screwing her over since they've met her.

What does surprise him though is that she has been distancing herself from Elena as well. He figured that any anger she had with Elena would have faded quickly, but from what Elena's said it's only grown over the last month. To point where she's not returning the brunette's calls and is blatantly avoiding her at school.

Still despite all of this, Stefan and Damon are determined to make it up to Bonnie and that's why they are once again standing at her front door, waiting for her to answer like they have every day for the last month.

They jump slightly when the door suddenly opens seemingly by itself and two bodies fly out of the door. When they look down they are surprised to find two dead vampires spread out on the porch. Based on the bruises and cuts on both vampires, they were tortured before they were killed.

"Since you two insist on being here, you can make yourselves useful by getting rid of them." She nods her head at the bodies.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Stefan asks his voice full of concern. He attempts to take a step toward to see if she's hurt, but is thrown back by the force field.

"These two apparently hadn't heard that going after one of the Bennett witches is a bad idea." She gives them a pointed look. "You two apparently haven't got that either." She takes a step back ward and uses her powers to close the door before either of them can say anything.

As the door slams in their faces, both men sigh, their worry about the tiny witch heightening. Every time they see her, it's as if she's grown darker. Instead of the kind-hearted girl they are used to seeing, now they are seeing someone out for revenge and darkness in her eyes.

Damon frowns, knowing that that can be dangerous when it comes to witches because eventually the darkness will overtake her and she'll end up overexerting herself. They need to do something to help her.

"We have to help her." Stefan says reading Damon's thoughts as he bends down to pick up one of the dead vampires. "She's going down a dark path and that's the last place she should be."

"I think I have an idea….remember that witch back in the 30s. How we got her to help us?" Damon says after while as he carries the other body to his car.

"Yeah." Stefan nods as he remembers the pretty witch that he and Damon had seduced years ago.

That had happened during a year where they had actually managed to bury the hatchet with each other for a while. Of course it hadn't been long before everything went to hell and they were at each other's throats again, but at least managed a year together. "Why?"

"I think we should try that with Bonnie." Damon makes the suggestion after they dump both vampires in the backseat before sleeping into the driver's seat.

"You seriously think that will work?"Stefan brow furrows not at all convinced. It's not that he's opposed to the idea of being with Bonnie that way, but he's just can't see Bonnie going for it.

"Yeah." Damon shrugs as if it's the simplest suggestion he's ever made. "It's obvious Witchy is bottling a lot of things up and maybe getting her to loosen up will get her to talk to us. And then she'll let us help her. As for whether or not she'll go for it. Look at us." He grins smugly making Stefan laugh.

"I guess it's worth a try." Stefan says a while after as Damon starts driving. Nothing else they've tried has worked and the worst that could happen is Bonnie throwing them out on their asses or laughing in her face. "But how are we going to get to her when she won't even let us in the house?"

"I know a witch that owes me a favor. So that won't be a problem." Damon stops at a red light and turns to look at his brother. "But you know if we do this that there is no going back. Neither one of us will get to be with Elena. I can handle that, but can you?" Despite the feelings he had for Elena, he knows his brother had been more in love with her.

"I know what this will mean for us and I can't say I'm all that upset about it." Stefan nods at his brother before turning toward his window to watch the scenery pass.

Frankly, ever since this all happened he's come to the realization that his relationship with Elena had been completely unhealthy. He had been willing to sacrifice anything if it meant that Elena wouldn't lose her life. The sad part is that Elena actually thinks that the only reason he and Damon are working so hard to apologize to Bonnie is because of her. How far gone had he been for Elena that she actually believes that she's the only reason he would ever be remorseful for the horrible things he's done.

"Just making sure we're on the same page." Damon nods and turns his attention back to the road.

* * *

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you two right now." Bonnie coldly greets the two vampires two days later when she walks into her house and finds the two brothers sitting on her living room couch, obviously waiting for her. She doesn't bother asking how they got in because she already knows that they have witch contacts that would be willing to remove an invitation barrier.

She should have known that they were up to something when they didn't show up at her house like they have for the last month, but part of her had assumed that they had finally given up. She didn't have school today so she used the time to pick up the remaining items she needed for the twenties dance that's been held tonight.

"Because you're curious about why we're here and if you really wanted to kill us you would have done so already." Damon says with a smirk, knowing that it will annoy Bonnie. He grins outright when Bonnie rolls her eyes and looks a way.

"Explain why you're here then." She walks further into the room and folds her arms across her chest, taking in the fact that both men have a made a point of taking off their leather jackets which are now draped on the back of the couch. They obviously plan on staying a while.

"I want to apologize to you for what happened with Abby." Stefan stands up. "It was wrong of us and we should have tried to find another way to save Elena. You're important to me and I hate that hurt you that way. I'm deeply sorry, Bonnie." Stefan glances at Damon once he's finished.

"We both know I don't usually do apologies. I usually find a way to justify my actions, but there is no justification this time. I'm sorry for hurting you and I hope you'll forgive us for what happened."

Bonnie swallows in surprise at the apologies, she hadn't been expecting either of them to say that much. Still, she knows it's only a matter of time before she winds up back to being screwed over while they fight over Elena.

"Words aren't enough. I've listened to your words before and it ended up biting me in the ass." She directs at Stefan before turning to Damon. "And you, you've always made it clear that if came down to me and Elena it wouldn't even be a competition."

"We know our track record isn't the best and that's why we're here now to show you that things are different this time. That we're both determined to make up for the past." Stefan voices changes slightly, reminding her of how he was when he first came back to town after his time with Klaus.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She raises an eyebrow as Stefan slowly walks toward her until he's only a few inches away.

"We can start with this." Stefan leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead. "And this." He presses a kiss to her cheek before moving to her lips. The moment their lips meet Stefan feels the blood rush to his cock and he knows that he doesn't want to be anywhere else.

"Let us show you how sorry we are." Damon whispers into her ear and presses a kiss to her neck. She jumps slightly when she realizes that he's somehow managed to get behind her. Shivers go down her spine at his close proximity.

"Let us take care of you." Stefan presses another kiss to her lips before pulling back. He hadn't planned on moving so fast, but the moment he pressed his lips to hers, he'd been unable to hold back his baser instincts.

"This is your way of taking care of me?" Bonnie manages to push them both a way, despite the sudden arousal in her body. "By sleeping with me?" She looks back and forth between the two brothers in disbelief.

"We can see how much you're dealing with right now and this would be a way for you to forget about it for a while. You can use us for however long you want." Stefan points out.

"Not to mention it proves that we aren't doing this for Elena's sake." Damon adds. "So will you let us prove that we care about you?" He shifts on his feet as he tries to calm himself down. He doesn't know what it is about Bonnie that has him so turned on, but he knows he's never felt it to this degree before.

Bonnie silently thinks over their proposition.

A few months ago the thought of doing something like this wouldn't have even been on her radar, but things have changed. She's come to the realization that she's been living her life to help everyone but herself. That's why she's been dabbling in dark magic because it gives her some freedom. But it only lasts a few minutes before she's back to feeling stressed and angry. Would sharing a bed with them really help her feel her better?

She's not sure, but she does know that it's been a while time since she's had any male attention and despite her anger with them, she still finds both of them attractive, always has.

Then there's that part of her deep down that wants Elena to hurt the way she's been hurting for so long. She knows the best way to do that is by bedding the two men that her former best friend is currently torn between. So she would be crazy to turn down what will likely be amazing sex from two hot guys.

"Okay I'm in, but not here. And I have some rules. If I say stop you better back off. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Damon and Stefan answer simultaneously, loving that she won't be taking any crap.

Bonnie uses her powers to push them back before turning toward the staircase that leads to her bedroom. Though it's highly unlikely to happen, the last thing she wants is for her father to show up and catch them out in the open.

Before she can take a step Damon's grabbing her and flashing to her bedroom with Stefan right behind them. She jumps slightly when she is back on her feet again and both men start to kiss along the sides of her neck.

It's at that moment that she realizes that they aren't all that different than she thought. She always assumed that because of their demeanors that they would approach sex differently, but so far that's not the case.

Both men work together to rile her up, using their lips and tongues in a way that sends sparks of heat throughout her entire body. So much so that when they pull away she is unable to stifle the moan of disappointment.

Her disappointment is short lived however when Stefan drags her into a kiss and starts to drag her toward her bed, laying her down on it. The moment she is placed on the bed, he pulls away and he along with Damon slowly start to remove her clothing.

Her stomach clenches when she feels Stefan's hands stroke her stomach and breasts while Damon undoes the button on her jeans. She moans when he lowers the zipper and slips that same hand into her underwear, allowing a few of his fingers to slide into her folds.

For a few moments Damon relishes in the moans he gets out of her before pulling them out and sucking his wet digits into his mouth. The taste of her sends a bolt of pleasure throughout his body and he knows he has to taste her as soon as possible. So he quickly pulls the pants off her and takes a glance at his brother who is still playing with Bonnie's breasts.

Stefan looks up when he feels Damon's eyes on him and when he sees the look on his brother's face starts to unbutton the top of Bonnie's shirt.

Impatient, Damon starts to unbutton the bottom until they meet at the middle.

Bonnie is surprised slightly when both her shirt and bra are both ripped away from her body, leaving her bare with the exception of her underwear.

She watches as Stefan and Damon both slip out of their clothes, finding it intriguing how they manage to make even that seem sensual. When she was with Jeremy it had been kind of clumsy and awkward, but with them it's almost like a routine as their boots, black t-shirts, jeans, and boxers hit the floor.

Once they are finally naked before her, her panties grow uncomfortably damp at the sight of their large cocks. Her breathing grows heavier when they both saunter over to the bed and climb in, the bed creaking with their added weight.

Damon reaches out first and cups one of her breasts in his hand. She groans when he leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth. Stefan trails his fingers across her face and lowers his mouth to hers, taking her lips in her through kiss.

Bonnie gasps as her senses explode all over her, not knowing where to concentrate. It's like she's feeling pleasure everywhere they touch. She shivers when Damon whispers into her ear, "Do you like that?"

As he waits for her response he quickly rips her panties off and starts to kiss her way down her torso.

"Just don't stop." Is her only reply.

"Don't worry, we're just getting started," Stefan whispers into her other ear.

Damon pulls her legs apart and slips two of his fingers inside her. "You're so wet, Witchy."

Bonnie says nothing as he skillfully moves them in and out of her wet heat. She does however moan when he moves his head between her legs and drapes one of them over his shoulder. He slowly kisses her lower lips, devouring them with his mouth. Bonnie leans back on Stefan who is squeezing her breasts. She gaps in surprise when he tilts her head and kisses her passionately.

Damon groans as the taste of her hits the back of his throat. Something that surprises him because he's usually not the biggest fan of giving oral sex, but with Bonnie he's sure he could do it all night and be happy. He grunts as Bonnie grips at his hair, trying to push his head further into her mound. He continues this, fucking her with his mouth until she explodes against his face. He doesn't stop until he up every drop of her arousal his lapped up.

He stands up slowly and he strokes her cheek before he glances up at Stefan. "Go ahead." He knows that it would better for Stefan to start since she trusted him the most at one point in time. He takes a seat on the corner of the bed, looking at his brother expectantly.

Stefan furrows his brow in surprise, but still nods and moves between her legs, covering her body with his. Slowly he slips inside of her, gritting his teeth at how warm and wet she is. He eases his way inside of her only stopping when his balls are nestled against her ass.

In response, Bonnie moans his name in pleasure and starts to buck her hips against his.

Stefan growls and takes her mouth ravenously, groaning at the taste of her. He grunts as he surges in and out of her, loving how good it feels to have her surrounding his cock. Throughout his years, he's been with a lot of women, but it's never felt like this before. Her walls clench around him several times and he knows it won't be long before she comes. He continues to slide into her, his hard flesh slapping against hers before sliding a hand between their bodies and flicking her clit with his fingers.

Bonnie screams as she clamps down on him, her walls tightening around him as she comes harder than she ever has before.

Damon watches with arousal in eyes as the scent of Bonnie's orgasm hits the air, making him even more eager for it to be his turn. Based on the way she tasted, he knows it will be even better to be inside of her.

Still hard, Stefan continues to move inside of her as he moves his head to her neck. He sighs at the scent of her blood, but doesn't bite, knowing that it's not something she would be okay with.

Bonnie moans his name as Stefan builds her up for another orgasm, moving her hips against his eagerly.

When Stefan feels a tingle at the base of his spine, he knows he's only a few seconds away from exploding. Not wanting to come before Bonnie, he starts to pound harder, smiling slightly when Bonnie starts to spasm around him for the second time.

The feel of her orgasm sparks his own release and then he's growling loudly as he shoots a long flood of come inside of her.

The minute he opens his eyes, he looks down at Bonnie and feels smug when he sees how swollen her lips are and how relaxed she seems. He tenses slightly when he remembers Damon, but quickly slips out of her and gently passes her over to Damon.

Damon eagerly takes her and pulls her into his lap.

The moment she looks into Damon's blue eyes, Bonnie clasps feels her pussy clench at the look of arousal on his face.

Damon grins before pressing his lips to hers. It's the first time he's kissed her tonight, but it was well worth the wait.

As she moans into his mouth, he feels his cock throb and he deepens the kiss. Without warning, he grabs her hips and lifts her onto his cock, briefly vamping out when he pushes inside of her. He's barely been inside of her one minute and it's already the best sex he's ever had.

Bonnie moans as he starts to move inside of her, slightly surprised that she's ready again so quickly.

Much like Stefan, Damon starts off with a slow rhythm, wanting to rile her up slowly. However after a while, he groans and rolls over until they are lying flat on the bed.

Stefan shifts, giving Damon same space he gave him and Bonnie earlier, watching intently as his brother works Bonnie into a frenzy. Still all he can think about as he glances down at his harden cock, is having another chance to slip inside of her.

Damon pushes inside of her harder and faster, making sure to hold onto her hips. His balls tighten and when she makes a sound from the back of her throat, he only increases his thrusts.

Turned on, Bonnie arches her hips up toward him, allowing him to slide deeper inside of her. The move has them both crying out and Damon knows it will only be a matter of time before comes so he makes a point of arching her hips up to him so he goes deeper inside her than he had before.

Damon grunts as they move together, Bonnie's walls tightening until she explodes around him. He continues thrusting into her until he's coming as well, growling as he empties his load into her.

Afterwards, Damon takes a glance at Stefan and sees him holding the bottle of lube they agreed to bring with them. He looks at Bonnie to make sure they are on the same page and when she nods her consent he rolls them over onto their sides, making sure to stay inside of her. He watches as his little brother climbs in the bed and squirts some of the gel onto his fingers.

Slowly Stefan messages her, making sure to relax her muscles. When he's sure she's ready. He takes a finger and slowly inches his way into her entrance, withdrawing when she gasps in pain. He does this repeatedly, adding another finger until her groans of pain turn into moans of pleasure. When he's sure she's ready, he removes his fingers and scoots up moving his cock to her entrance.

Gradually he starts to penetrate her ass, groaning when she grips the head of his cock. He stops, allowing her time to adjust to him before pushing himself inside the rest of the way.

Once he's sure Stefan's taken care of her properly, Damon starts to move as well. He growls as she tightens around his dick, knowing that the dual pleasure she is feeling will only makes things more intense.

Stefan continues to thrust his hips, moving his cock in and out of Bonnie's ass as Damon moves his in and out of her pussy.

The lights start to flicker as Bonnie is bombarded with pleasure from both men. She's never felt like this before. So filled and complete as though she'll be split in half. But she loves it.

The brothers' eyes briefly meet before their attention goes back to Bonnie and they start to work in the work in tandem. No matter what, they make sure she is filled with one of them at all times. As time goes on, the lights start to flicker more rapidly and they both know that she is getting close to exploding.

So Damon starts to pump his hips faster, knowing that Stefan will keep up with him.

Bonnie's muscles clench around his cock and she drags him into his a kiss. When they pull away she turns head toward Stefan and kisses him just as passionately as she had kissed Damon. They thrust into her one more time and then she's exploding, feeling an abundance of pleasure at once.

As she works through her climax, Stefan and Damon continues to pump inside of her, slamming into her repeatedly until they too are roaring in climax. They are both so lost in pleasure that neither realizes that they have both shifted into their natural vampire visages.

* * *

Later they lay on the bed, naked and sweaty. Bonnie is plastered to Stefan's side while Damon caresses her stomach and thighs. Though both men are satisfied, they also have no problems starting up again and are hoping Bonnie feels the same way. They quickly realize she doesn't when Bonnie moves away from Stefan and sits up.

"Where are you going?" Damon asks when Bonnie pushes his hands away from her body.

"Thanks for the sex, but since I'm not Elena …I'm not going to forgive you just because you're good in bed. Besides I have a dance to get ready for and a date to meet. So make sure you're gone by the time I get out of the shower." She gets up from the bed, wraps the sheet around her and makes her way to the bathroom. She turns to face them one more time. "By the way next time you try to have a witch break an invitation spell, you might want to make sure it's a witch I don't already know."

Stefan and Damon gape at her in shock as she closes the door behind before they slip out of the bed start to pick up their clothes from off the floor. They quickly get dressed and leave, knowing she'll make good on her threat if they don't.

* * *

An hour later, the two vampires are in their own home, trying to figure out their next move.

"She played us." Damon's voice is full of awe as he pours himself a glass of Bourbon. His mind immediately goes to earlier this evening and his cock grows hard just thinking about the look on her face when she revealed that she'd known about his witch friend.

"That she did. She knew what we had planned the entire time." Stefan sits on the couch holding his own glass.

"Is it just me or does that only make you want her more?" Damon plops down next to him.

"It's not just you; I definitely want more of her." His eyes darken with arousal as he thinks of what it had been like to be buried inside of her, to kiss her, to taste her. He can't go back to the way things were before and when he glances at Damon he sees the same thing in his eyes. "So we're in agreement that we're both interested in her and plan on going after her."

"Yeah I guess we are. She'll definitely be surprised by this." Damon smiles softly before sobering. "Interesting that we spend years at each other's throats, but one night with the witch and all that changes." He has actually had a lot of fun working with Stefan and they've managed to work out some of the issues in the process of trying to get Bonnie to talk to him..

"Maybe we just needed the right motivation" Stefan shrugs. "We know Bonnie wouldn't play us against each other like Katherine and Elena did to an extent."

"Yeah, maybe." Damon agrees and drains the rest of his glass. He frowns in confusion when Stefan abruptly stands up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a shower and then head to that dance so I can check out Bonnie's date. Let her know in uncertain terms that this that what happened between us tonight is just getting started." Stefan grins wickedly and Damon isn't surprised to find traces of the ripper. He knows it comes out whenever his brother is feeling the most determined.

Thirty minutes later, when Stefan returns decked out in twenties attire, he grins knowing that there will definitely be fireworks when Bonnie sees Stefan at that dance.

In the meantime he'll bid his time until the dance is over and then head over to her place so she's the first thing she sees when she gets home. That way she knows that just how serious they are. He can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees him.

"I'm heading out." Stefan nods at Damon as he picks up his car keys off the table.

"Good luck, brother." Damon returns the nod with one of his own.

"Thanks." He smiles and looks at Damon knowingly. "Make sure you don't try to kill Bonnie's date if he's there when she gets home."

"How did you know I planned to go see her?"

"I know you." Stefan shrugs. "Besides if we're going to do this, she should know that we both want her. What better way to do that than to show up at her place after she encounters me."

Damon grins, happy that his brother seems to be on the same page with him. Now they just have to get Bonnie on that same page.


	7. Dark Horse - Klaus

When Bonnie shows up at his door, Klaus is surprised to find her staring at him with a determined look on her face. At first he thinks she's going to confront him about the situation with Abby and it's on the tip of his tongue to tell her she should be turning her rage toward his brother, but when he looks again he sees something different about her.

While there is definitely anger there, he also senses confidence and something else he's never seen before. He'd seen the anger there the night before when she walked in on him torturing Damon and he pointed out the oldest Salvatore's misdeed towards her. For a few moments she wavered between helping the vampire or leaving him there to presumably die. In the end she left and he'd actually been impressed by the ruthlessness until the cavalry arrived and he realized she called them so they could help Damon. That had been last night and he can only assume the guilt from not helping the oldest Salvatore has been eating at her.

"Just can't help yourself, even after what he did to you…to your mother, you come here to defend him?"

"No," She shakes her head surprising him.

His eyes widen as she sways her hips and saunters up to him only stopping when they are a few inches apart. Close enough that he can feel the heat from her body.

"I came here because I want you to fuck me." She says bluntly her voice oozing sex.

The moment the words are out of her mouth, he feels a surge of arousal and his groin grows heavy at the thought of sharing a bed with the powerful witch. It's not the first time he's had those thoughts. At one point he'd even considered trying to seduce her, but his hybrid business had taken precedence at the time. Still despite his past thoughts it doesn't stop him from finding her sudden proposition suspicious. And he says as much to her.

"Yesterday you wanted my head on a platter and today you're propositioning me for sex. May I ask where the sudden change came from?" He asks even as he backs them inside and closes the door behind them.

"I want to feel anything other than anger I'm feeling right now."

Klaus nods having felt similarly before. Great sex has a way of releasing pent up feelings. "That makes sense, but once again why me?"

"Because I know where you stand. You don't pretend you're not an asshole. Plus it would piss off the others." She shrugs.

"So this would be a revenge screw." He moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"In a way." Bonnie nods before she reaches up and cups his cheek in her hand. "Do you have a problem with that?" She trails her hand down his body, touching his neck, chest, stomach only stopping when she gets to the jean covered bulge. "Because I could always find someone else to fuck instead?" She smirks and squeezes him, clearly taking delight in the grunt he lets out.

Klaus feels two things at once, arousal at the feel of her hand cupped around his erection and anger at the thought of her taking someone other than him to bed. He lets out a breath as her movements become more deliberate. It should probably shock him that the usually stoic witch is standing in front of him with her hand wrapped around him and a part of him is, but another part of him had always known she'd be sensual woman. He likes that she's bringing out that side for him and as his jeans become tighter he makes his decision.

He grabs her hand away from his crotch and hauls her against him before taking her mouth in a hungry kiss that Bonnie returns just as hungrily. They haven't even been kissing for more than a minute and he's already lost his self-control. It's like he's addicted to her taste. When she wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and rubs herself against his crotch, he picks her up and flashes them to his bedroom.

The moment he places her on her feet she pulls back, closes the door behind them and begins pushing him backward until the back of his legs hit the edge of his bed. She pushes him, a smug smile tugging at her lips as he falls backward before straddling his hips and grinding herself against him.

They both let out a moan and before Klaus can even act; Bonnie's removing her shirt and looking at him expectantly. "Touch me."

Liking the way she takes control, he reaches behind her to unfasten her bra and releases her breasts from their prison. They are magnificent, her brown globes and dark brown nipples seem are definitely a sight to behold and seem to be made for him. They fit perfectly into his hands and he squeezes them softly, delighting in the moan that she lets out. She rubs herself against him and he suddenly feels the desire to have taste her breasts. So he does, sucking, and licking at them both until Bonnie pushes him away.

He frowns until she slips her hands between their bodies and starts to lift his shirt up. He assists her by lifting his arms and soon he's shirtless as well. Without saying anything she removes her pants and underwear leaving her completely naked.

He growls at the sight and flips them over so Bonnie is underneath him before slipping his hand between her legs. He grins when he sinks two of his fingers into her heat and realizes that she's soaking wet . The scent of her arousal makes his cock harden painfully and he knows he has to make her come now so he doesn't explode the moment he pushes into her.

Bonnie arches off the bed and grabs his arm when he strokes her clit with his thumb. Between his thumb and the fingers he has inside of her the tension in her body is at a fever pitch. She moans loudly as he moves his fingers in and out of her, her walls clenching tighter around his fingers with each movement.

When he feels her inner muscles spasm around his fingers he knows it won't be long before she comes. So he whispers into her ear to push her over the edge. "I want you to come for me, Love." Apparently the words work and she screams his name as she explodes. He continues pushing his fingers into her until she comes down from her high and collapses on the bed.

He pulls his fingers out of her and sticks them into his mouth, sucking them clean. He moans as the taste of her arousal hits his tongue. Needing more of that mouthwatering taste, he starts to kiss his way down her body. Pressing kisses to her breasts and stomach before moving his head between her legs.

When he licks at her pussy, she once again arches her hips off the bed and he feels his chest puff out, happy that he's the one making her feel so much pleasure. Klaus uses his lips and tongue to drive her closer to her orgasm, stopping right she gets close to climaxing. He does this several times until she's trembling beneath him and finally after a few more minutes of torture he allows her to come.

As she screams his name, he laps up her arousal. Once he's finished he sits up licks his lips to lick get rid of the arousal still coated their. Klaus glances down at her on the bed clearly relaxed and he briefly worries that she's too tired to continue, but when their eyes meet he still sees arousal in her eyes. He kisses her passionately and his cock throbs in his jeans. He knows he needs to relieve the pressure soon or he'll definitely explode.

Bonnie apparently is just as eager because she sits up and unbuckles his belt. Before she can do anything else, Klaus leaps out of bed and removes his pants and underwear before joining her again.

He grins smugly when she licks her lips at the sight of his erection and spreads her legs. It's not the first time he's gotten that reaction from his bed partners, but for some reason it means more coming from the witch that wanted him dead just a few hours ago.

When Klaus positions himself between her legs, Bonnie leans down to touch him, but he grabs her wrist before she can. "Love, as much I would enjoy your hands on me, we won't make it very far if you do that."

She grins smugly and if possible he grows even harder. No longer able to wait, Klaus buries himself inside her to hit, grunting at how wet and warm she feels around his cock. His pace is neither slow nor fast as he repeatedly plows into her. When she wraps her legs around his waist and her nails dig into his back, he feels the beginnings of his climax building in his spine. Not wanting to come before she does, he slips his hand between their bodies finds her clit.

Bonnie gasps as she explodes and the feel of her clenching around his cock pushes him over the edge as well. As he fills her womb with his seed, he grunts into her ear. He continues to thrust until he's completely spent before collapsing on top of her.

* * *

When Klaus pulls out of her and rolls onto his back, Bonnie glances up at the ceiling her mind going over what just happened. That had been amazing. She can't claim to have a lot of experience, but she does know that it's the best sex she's ever had. She feels so relaxed now which is surprising considering the way she felt when first arrived at his mansion.

She had been so angry after her earlier confrontation with Elena this morning. The brunette had expressed her disappointment in Bonnie for not helping Damon the day before when Klaus had been torturing him. It had pissed her off because Elena didn't even try to understand her position. Elena didn't seem to get why she wouldn't want to help the bastard that snapped her mother's neck and only offered a sarcastic apology for it. It's like she expected her to let it go and go back to being the magical fix-it.

What's sad is Elena has good reason for believing that's what she would do. She had actually been on the verge of helping Damon when Klaus pointed out what happened with her mother. She'd left after that, but had still felt guilty enough to call Stefan to inform him of what was going on. So to be chastised by Elena for not doing more, she felt a switch flip in her and all the rage she's been holding back for the last few years suddenly overtook her. With that anger came a need to get back at the people she should be able to count that caused her pain instead. Right away she'd known that going to Klaus would be the way to do that.

Normally the idea of proposition a guy that could easily kill her would make her nervous, but her anger had given her the courage to go see him. When he opened the door and she saw him standing there, the attraction she felt when she first met him flared up and it had been easy to proposition him. She wasn't surprised that he was suspicious of her motives; it was given considering their relationship. She was however surprised that he agreed so quickly.

She is broken out of her thoughts when Klaus suddenly grips her hips and impales her on his cock.

"I hope you don't think we're finished." His eyes are dark with lust as they start moving together.

She feels a burst of excitement when she realizes that she has most of the control in this particular position. So she quickly sets a rhythm that has both of them moaning and grunting as their groins move together.

Klaus for his part lets her take control, watching as her breast jiggle with every bounce. He keeps his hands on her hips, assisting her with the occasional thrust upward.

Her moves grow quicker over time and soon Bonnie lets out a loud gasp as she feels another orgasm flow through her. Before she can fully come down from her high, Klaus flips them over and looks down at her with a grin. "How flexible are you, Love?"

She looks at him blankly, unsure how to answer. Not really something she's ever really thought about. As though he can sense her unease, he lets her off the hook. "No need the answer that, we'll find out right now." No sooner than he says the words, Klaus reaches behind him, unwraps one of her legs from around his waist and moves it to his shoulder. He does the same with the other leg and she lets out a loud moan as he slides even deeper inside of her than he been before.

He starts to move and she's surprised by how good it feels. Every time he pushes inside of her he manages to hit her clit and she's not at all surprised when her body prepares to come for a fifth time tonight. As she goes over the edge she looks into his eyes and it's clear that he's trying his hardest not to come as well. After she's spent, she opens her mouth to ask why when he unhooks each leg from around his shoulders and gently places them back on the bed.

Klaus pulls out of her just long enough to shift her into another position. Gracefully, he gets on his knees between her legs before he lifts her hips up and thrusts inside of her. They both let out moans and Klaus starts to move in and out of her, the heat between them building up to where it had been before her most recent orgasm.

As he pleasures her, Bonnie decides she needs more from him. She looks up at him and slides her hands to her breasts, squeezing and twisting at her nipples. In response, Klaus roughly pulls her up so she is sitting in his lap, her breast close to his mouth. Before she can even blink, he's pulling her hands away and taking a nipple into his mouth. Bonnie moans as he pleasures her with his cock and mouth, her hips moving more frantically above him.

Klaus is just as worked up so he moves his hips in a way that he knows will drive Bonnie to her climax. It works and as her inner walls squeeze and clench around him, he explodes as well, a loud growl spilling from his lips.

* * *

The moment they both come down from their highs, they separate and collapse on the bed. Eventually Klaus shifts onto his back and pulls Bonnie into his arms. He can't help but marvel at how phenomenal they are together. Though he'd known from the moment their lips met that they'd be good together, he hadn't expected to feel it to this degree.

A wicked grin appears on his face when he glances down at her and sees that she has fallen asleep. She's exhausted and he's not surprised given how long they had been burning his sheets. Still despite her exhaustion, he's nowhere near done with her.

She may have intended for this to be one night, but now that he knows how phenomenal they are in bed he has no plans on giving her up. That and knowing how powerful she is as witch, he's sure that she's the person he's been searching for all these years. He won't rest until he has Bonnie Bennett in his bed permanently and they are working side by side.


	8. How Many Times - Damon

**Denver, Colorado – Penthouse Apartment**

The morning sunlight fills the large bedroom, brightening everything in its path including the room's occupants. Birds chirp indicating it's the start of the new day.

Damon Salvatore stands in the doorway of his temporary bedroom, his shirtless frame filling the empty space. He glances down at his boxers and notes the raging erection he has. It wouldn't be a big deal if he hadn't spent all of last night balls deep in the hottest pussy he's ever had the pleasure experiencing. By the time they were finished, they had both been exhausted and immediately fell asleep. He'd woken up starving so he went to the kitchen for a couple of blood bags before returning to his sleeping bed partner.

He had been intending to climb back in bed, but when he got a look at the woman asleep in his king size bed, he just had watch her. The longer he stood there, the more aroused he became and once she let out a soft sigh, he had to grip the doorframe to stop himself from waking her up and sinking his cock into her pussy. After their night together, he knows she has to be sore so the last thing he wants to do is wake her up.

He groans when the woman in question rolls onto her back. He watches as her soft brown breasts jiggle slightly and her long wavy dark hair billows around her like a halo. He takes in her flat stomach, the same one that he'd been kissing only hours earlier, his gaze moves lower but sadly the sheets shield the rest of her amazing body from his vision.

When another soft moan falls from her kiss swollen lips and she arches her back, Damon's grip tightens on the doorframe. He can't believe how much he wants her, but still he resists walking over to her, intending on doing the right thing and let her rest.

Of course much like when she's fully conscious she just has to challenge him and once she moans for a third time it becomes clear she's in the middle of a sex dream. Jealousy hits him at full force as he wonders who her dream sex partner is. It better not be that idiot she technically calls a boyfriend, he thinks a wave of anger flaring up in him.

"Ooh, Damon." She moans a second later to his relief.

Still the fact that she's dreaming about him only manages to turn him on even more and he decides if she's going to be moaning it will because of him, not a dream version of him. That is why he takes a step into the room. "Screw it," He growls and quickly relieves himself from his boxers. His cock pokes upward, banging against his stomach and it throbs at the idea of being sheathed in what has become his favorite place.

Just as he is about to walk over to the bed and wake her up, she stirs and sits up, her green eyes slightly bleary from her slumber. When they clear and their eyes meet he feels several things at once; lust, happiness, excitement, and he's real honest the beginnings of love.

Bonnie Bennett grins when her eyes fall on Damon and her eyes trail down his body from head to toe. His trademark dark hair is sticking all over his head from hours of her gripping at it as he pleasured her with his mouth, fingers, and cock. His blue eyes are darkened with lust, his slightly swollen lips are twisted into a sensual smirk, and his jaw is stiff in a poor attempt to hold back just how aroused he is right now. Her waters when her eyes move to his naked torso and when she finally gets to his rock hard cock she has to bite her lip.

"Good morning, Witchy." He greets her with a teasing look. "You looked like you were having a good dream."

"Morning." She returns his greeting before continuing. "It _was_ a good dream, in fact you were actually a part of it."

"Is that right?" He teases with a knowing grin as he stalks across the room, his cocking bouncing with each step he takes.

"Mmm-hmm,"

"Was I good?"

"You were amazing…" She lies back on the bed. "…but I definitely prefer the real thing." She spreads her legs open, making her intentions clear.

As he crawls onto the bed, Damon thinks about how far they've come in the last couple of months.

In order to take out Klaus once and for all, they decided to fake her death for a while so he wouldn't be expecting it when Bonnie finally struck. Initially they thought a couple weeks would work, but knowing Klaus he would still figure out what was going on, they'd decided on making it months. So that night they left Mystic Falls and headed to Denver were he owns a private penthouse apartment. Afraid that Klaus would somehow find her, Damon knew it would be up to him to protect her so he decided to stay with her for the duration.

About two weeks into their stay, they'd had an argument (he doesn't even remember what it was about) and somehow that turned into hot and sweaty furniture breaking sex. He can only assume them being stuck in such close proximity had forced them actually address the sexual tension between them instead hiding behind their usual banter.

While they'd been going at it neither of them had been thinking of the time he nearly killed her or the time she nearly killed him. Instead they focused on pleasuring each other and that now several weeks later they still can't get enough of each other. Something that will likely be a problem once they return to the real world, but right now all he can focus on is the woman in his bed waiting for him to make a move.

Slowly, he hovers over her, lowering his head to press a brief kiss to her lips. Normally he would spend more time there, but he wants to explore her other set of lips. Sliding down her body, he licks each of her breasts, nibbles at her stomach, and uses his hands to spread her legs wider. He immediately gets a whiff of her addictive scent and lowers his mouth to her.

"Damon!" Bonnie moans his name as he proceeds to eat his real breakfast of the morning.

He nibbles and sucks at her tender flesh, moaning along with her as he works his magic. Wanting to get deeper, he hooks his arms under her thighs and drapes her legs over his shoulder. His nostrils flare as her aroma wafts through the air and he has to grind his cock into the mattress to find some relief.

"Oh," She hisses and grabs a fistful of his hair when he nuzzles her clit with his nose. He takes his time down there making sure to use his tongue to lap up her wetness. Had she known that Damon would be this amazing at eating her out; she would have jumped him a long time ago.

Damon feels similarly and he makes up for all that lost time by wrapping his mouth around her pussy so he is able to capture every drop of come that drips from her slit. "You're so fucking wet for me" he growls into against her, the vibrations from his voice pulling another moan from her.

"Please don't stop." She moans and pulls he's head closer to her.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to and I definitely don't want to." As he continues to devour her pussy, he simultaneously rubs his cock into the mattress. It becomes its own rhythm, every lick coinciding with his cock grinding against the bed.

"Oh, God, I'm coming" Bonnie yells as her back arches off the bed.

"Come in my mouth, that's it," Damon demands as she writhes under him.

Those words serve to push over the edge and she's not surprised when she's hard and fast, her juices dripping into Damon's waiting mouth.

Once she comes down from her high, Damon pulls back and looks up at her with a devilish grin. He grunts when Bonnie reaches down and wipes at arousal that is smeared all over his chin. She tries to pull her hand back, but he grabs it before she has a chance and sucks her fingers clean.

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy you staying down there all day, but I'm looking for something that's hard and long…" She spreads out her hands several inches, hinting at his large size. "…to satisfy me right now."

Before she can even blink, Damon's face is inches away from hers and his cock is pressed against her opening. "We can do that." He grinds his against her, but still doesn't thrust inside of her.

"Why do I get the feeling there's a but coming?" She raises a dark eyebrow at him.

"You know me so well, Judgy." He places his hands on either side of her head and pulls her into a hot and wet kiss. Their lips move together feverishly until it's clear that Bonnie needs to catch her breath.

She gasps when she opens her eyes sees that his blue eyes have shifted into their demonic state and she sees the determined look in his eyes.

"I need you to tell me whose pussy this is." He snarls as he slams his cock inside of her, deep enough that his balls slap against her ass.

"No." She shakes her head, knowing her refusal will rile him up. Instead she wraps her legs around his waist and arches her hips before cupping her breasts in her hands.

Damon growls when she starts to squeeze her nipples and the sight makes him more determined to get what he wants from her. He thrusts into her with long and deep strokes and she clenches around him.

Thanks to his vampire hearing, he can not only hear the more obvious sounds like the bedsprings creaking and headboard slamming into the wall, he can also hear the wet smacking of his cock fucking her pussy as well as the sound of his balls smacking against her ass.

"Tell me, Witchy. Tell me your pussy was made for me," he grits out as he feels the beginnings of his climax.

"Why should I?" Bonnie looks up at him with laughter in her eyes despite the pleasure building in her, especially when gets that irritated look on his face that usually appears when she's annoying him. Normally she would find it annoying, but right now

Damon rolls his eyes, but secretly loves that she can give him a hard time even while they are in the middle of fucking each other's brains out. "You know you can be a pain in my ass, but since you insist Damon grabs her chin so their gazes meet and deepens his thrusts. "Can you feel how hard I am for you?" Slam. "You're the only one that can make me feel this way." Slam. "I'll never get enough of you." He grunts as he slips a hand between their and rubs her clit. "Tell me what I want to hear."

When Damon rotates his hips in a way that hits her spot, she is unable to do anything but comply. "It's yours…. only yours." Bonnie gasps as she grips at the sheets. The sex is better than it has ever been before which is saying something and she briefly wonders what got into him.

"Good, girl." He murmurs lowly before he presses his lips to hers.

As he moves above her, Bonnie grinds her hips against his. With every thrust of their hips she feels his hard nipples brush against her even harder ones, she can feel his abs brush against her stomach. She moans when his balls slam against her ass and knows it won't be long before she's coming.

Seemingly reading her mind, Damon drives harder into her pussy and whispers, "Come for me, Bonnie."

She whimpers and grips harder at the sheets beneath her, but finds the strength to meet his eyes "Only if you come first."

"Not gonna happen." He growls and rolls hips as he continues to pound her. "I'll come when you come all over my dick." Still despite his cocky words, he wonders how true his statement is. Especially when he feels as though he could come any second. That's why he plays dirty and does the one thing that he knows will push her over the edge. He bites her neck. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make her come.

"Damon!" She moans loudly, the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure pushing her over the edge. In the throes of her climax, Bonnie grabs at his hands and links her fingers through his, knowing that because of her witch heritage it will connect them more.

Her gesture is his undoing and he's pushed over edge as well, shooting a large stream of come into her. Though she's not fully done with her climax, the feel of Damon coming inside her causes her to fly into another even more intense orgasm. She milks him dry, sighing happily when she feels their combined juices leak out of her pussy.

After one final thrust, Damon collapses on top of her and kisses her neck, soothing the bite mark he left. Occasionally Bonnie's pussy spasms around his cock in what are obvious aftershocks. His dick apparently doesn't know that because despite emptying his load into her, his cock is already hard and ready to go for another round. He hadn't been lying when he told her he would never get enough of her. Still he pulls out of her, knowing she's not quite ready for him yet. Although he shifts so his weight isn't directly on her, he doesn't move from his position above her.

Bonnie pulls his head away from her neck and looks into his now blue eyes. "Okay I gotta ask, what brought on the possessiveness?"

"What, you didn't like it?" He asks slightly afraid that he took things too far.

"I loved it," she proves it by pulling him down for a brief kiss. "But we've been sleeping together for weeks and you've never been like this before. I figured something happened to spark it."

She looks at him in that judgy way that used to annoy him, but now finds endearing. Mostly. There are definitely times were it can be still be annoying. Right now it's both. "I realized this morning that we'll have to go back soon and as much as it pains me to talk about my feelings, I need to know where we stand."

"Wow Damon Salvatore actually wanting talk about his feelings. Am I in a parallel universe or something?"

"No need to be snarky, Judgy." Damon glares down at her.

"We wouldn't be us if we didn't snark at each other." She smiles at him, outright grinning when he returns it. "But to answer your question, "I've shared more with you in the last several weeks than I have shared with Jeremy after several months of dating." She pauses as she tries figure out what she wants to say.

"But?" He prods knowing that something is weighing on her.

"But I have to wonder if it's because we were cooped up here with no one to talk to but each other."

"You wouldn't have fucked me if there wasn't already some attraction on your part." He points out bluntly."And based on the way you are with me you would've fucked Jeremy by now if you were really into him."

Bonnie lets out sigh knowing he's right. Jeremy made it clear several times that he wouldn't mind taking that step, but Bonnie had been holding back. She wonders if it's because deep down she knows they shouldn't have been together. That it was mostly loneliness and convenience drawing them to each other. Still she has to wonder where Damon stands in this since the last time she checked he was trying to win over Elena. And she says as much to him.

"It was the competition. I was pissed that Katherine wanted Stefan and not me, so I figured if I could take her from him, we would be even."

"That's kind of terrible."

"Yeah it is, but it's the way I felt."

"And now?"

"Obviously I'm not feeling that way right now." He grinds his erection into her to prove it. "Look witchy you can worry about my non-relationship with Elena or you forget about her like I have and try a relationship with me. So what's it gonna be?"

Though his words are blunt the look in his eyes makes it clear that he's sincere about continuing their relationship. "I'm willing to try, but we still have a problem… how do we explain this to people when we get back home?"

"I'm guessing you're talking about baby Gilbert because it's no one else's business what we do. As for your soon to be ex, I don't really give a fuck what how he feels about this. I always thought you could do better and now you have."

"But we're technically still in a relationship, which means I'm technically cheating on him. He would have right to be pissed."

"I could snap his neck and compel him to forget about you." He suggests with slightly creepy grin.

"This is serious, Damon."

"I am serious." He shrugs before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You would actually compel him to forget about me just to make things easier for me?" She asks incredulously when she realizes that he's serious.

"Yeah."

"I should probably find that frightening, but I think it's kind of sweet." She leans up to peck him on the lips, but it quickly turns into more. She pulls away with a moan and cups his cheek. "Still as sweet as I think that is, I have to deal with the consequences of my actions no matter how difficult it might be. So compulsions or neck snapping or I'll be forced to give you an aneurism."

Instead of angering him, her threat turns him on and he quickly aligns their hips and thrusts inside of her.

"Seriously?" Bonnie lets out a strangled laugh, both surprised and turned on. "My threats turns you on?"

"They always have." He slowly rotates his hips. "Why do you think I gave you such a hard time?"

"To make me crazy." Bonnie moves her hands to ass and pulls him deeper inside of her.

"That too, but it was also the easiest way to get you're attention. Now I have the perk of doing what I really wanted to do when  
ever I pissed you off. Don't tell me you don't feel the same." He hisses as her walls clench around his cock.

"I do which is why I will definitely be calling you on your crap when you do something assholish and we both know you will." She giggles when Damon rolls his eyes at her before using her legs to flip them over so she's the one on top.

"Oh I definitely will." Damon says with a smirk before pulling her down in for a passionate kiss.

Soon the only sounds that can be heard the room are Bonnie's moans and Damon's growls.


	9. Mercy - Stefan & Klaus

As Klaus walks down the hall of his sprawling Atlanta mansion in the direction of Stefan's room he finds the place surprisingly quiet. He purchased the mansion in 1930s and with its eight bedrooms, many bathrooms, an indoor and outdoor pool, the dining hall, the large ballroom and the most recent additions a home theater and game room; it's just as magnificent as was back then. There's always something to do, always someone around which is why the lack of activity tonight surprises him.

The only explanation is that his crew have all gone to bed for the night to prepare for their next stop in North Carolina. His crew, which consists of his four most loyal vampires, along with the Bennett witch and the youngest Salvatore is small, but very effective. Of course the latter two aren't there of their own volition, but it doesn't change the fact that they are perhaps the most talented people he's had working for him in a long time.

It doesn't surprise him, after all he was with Stefan at the height of his ripper days and he's experienced Bonnie's wrath first hand. Most people would decline having the person that tried to kill them at their side, but Klaus likes being the exception. He actually found it impressive that she managed to get so close to close taking him out. No else has managed to in all the years he's been alive. He's always been drawn to power and the witch has it in spades.

Initially he planned on using her anger to sway her to his side, but before he could act on it, Damon had been poisoned with werewolf venom and Stefan had come to him for a cure. Klaus agreed, but only if Stefan offered himself over to him for an undetermined amount of time. Stefan agreed easily and though the vampire's martyr complex disgusted him, it had also given him an idea when it came to the witch.

Much like Stefan, Bonnie has a martyr complex of her own when it comes to the doppelganger, so he knew if he wanted her on the road with him and Stefan; his best bet would be to threaten the girl's life. He informed the witch that he would leave Elena alone if she came with him and without any hesitation the witch agreed to come with him, sacrificing her freedom.

Over the last four months they've traveled throughout the throughout the country with him, making stops in Chicago, New York, Nashville, San Francisco, Seattle, Baltimore, and Philadelphia. Trails of bodies have been left in each city while those spared have been left powerless. Thanks to Bonnie and Stefan, taking out some of the largest and wealthiest members of the supernatural community has been a breeze. As soon as he takes over one city, they move on to the next and he knows it's one step closer to him obtaining that power he's been after for years.

Their first stop had been Nashville and though they'd both been against killing the group of werewolves, Klaus had made it clear that they had no chose in the matter. There several times in the beginning where they tried run, but they never got very far and were immediately brought back. Now he makes sure to have a guard close by at all times.

Eventually like most things, the killing got easier for them over time and now four months later; they've become his deadliest team. In fact the time they've spent in Atlanta is the deadliest of their attacks.

This time he forced them into attending a ball being held by one the largest vampire families in Atlanta. He watched gleefully as Stefan tore apart every person in the place (humans and vampires alike) while Bonnie incapacitated the witches that had been aligned with the vampires by using her fire powers.

It had definitely been a bloodbath where no one had made it out alive. Still despite how happy he is with the amount of casualties and his newly inherited wealth he couldn't help but notice that Stefan seemed a bit distracted tonight. It hadn't affected his performance today, but it could in the future and that is unacceptable. That's why he had been headed to Stefan's room to have little chat with him, but now that he's standing in front of the vampire's door he can tell no one is inside.

Frowning, he heads to Dominic's room, who happens to be his most loyal and trusted guard. He would definitely know where Stefan went. He opens the door and finds Dominic thrusting into a woman from behind as she moans. It's clear the woman is a human that has been compelled, based on the bite marks littering her body. Although, Klaus has a feeling that she would have been a willing blood bag even if Dominic hadn't compelled her. The dark-haired vampire is very impressive, with his chiseled good looks, piercing dark brown eyes, and muscular frame.

Klaus can tell the moment Dominic senses him because he slips out of the woman and leaps up. "Is there something I can help you with, Sir?"

"I need to discuss something with Stefan; do you know where he is?" He smirks slightly when the woman looks hungrily at him, making it clear she wouldn't mind if he joined her and Dominic.

"The ripper went to go see the witch about two hours ago. I'm fairly certain he's still there now and will be there for a while." Dominic gives Klaus a knowing look, making it clear with his eyes that the witch and vampire are definitely doing more than talking.

Klaus nods as he catches on to what his guard is saying. "Alright, you may get back to what you were doing." Klaus gestures toward the naked woman.

"Thank you, Sir." Dominic grins and proceeds to slam his cock back inside of the woman. He hadn't been surprised when he saw the Ripper heading to witch's bedroom. Nor had he been surprised when heard moans of pleasure coming from the room. Hearing them going at it had been the main reason he sought out and compelled the women human woman to fuck in the first place. Still Dominic knows his master is not all that excited about their coupling. His suspicions are confirmed when his bedroom door closes and he hears his master go in the direction of the witch's bedroom.

Out of the door, Klaus silently fumes at Dominic's revelation. He's not oblivious, he's known the former ripper and witch were having an affair. They kept it quiet of course, likely assuming that he'd object to their little union, but he hadn't had a problem with it until recently. Now instead of their trysts happening when he allows them some free time, they are happening between assignments.

Right now Bonnie should be writing out spells that can be used for their upcoming trip He wanted them at his side because he'd known they would be assets to him, but now they are infringing on his time.

He walks down the hall stealthily, his years of experience making it possible to get to the witch's bedroom without making any noise.

The closer he gets to Bonnie's bedroom, the more he can smell her arousal in the air. It's so intoxicating that Klaus has to adjust himself as his cock stiffens in his pants. By the time he gets to her door he's made the decision to watch them instead of berating them like he had planned. Call him petty, but if he's going to be forced to inhale that heavenly scent and not directly experience it he should had least be able to see them.

The room is dark for the most part; the only light is from the few candles that are carefully placed throughout the large bedroom. He manages to get himself into a position that not only gives him a great view of the bed, but also blocks their view of him. When his eyes finally focus on the, his cock hardens at the sight.

Bonnie is sprawled on the bed completely naked; her magnificent breasts are pointed up toward the ceiling and her head is thrown back in ecstasy as an equally naked Stefan licks her pussy. The bed obstructs his view of Stefan's erection, but he knows from past experience that it's impressive. From the way the way Stefan is grinding into the mattress, it's obvious that the taste of the witch is turning the vampire on. Not surprising since witch pussy usually has a more decadent taste than other pussy.

What does surprise Klaus is how unbelievably turned he is from just the sight of Bonnie being eaten out. His erection strains against his pants and he knows it won't abate until he relieves himself. If they were anyone else he would just join them, but since they've yet to warm up to him, he knows it wouldn't go over very well.

So Klaus does the next best thing and undoes his pants. He then reaches into his boxers and pulls out his cock. He grabs onto to and slowly strokes it, making sure not to groan at the slight pleasure he feels. Once he has himself in place, his eyes go back to the couple on the bed.

Stefan grunts, slides his hands to Bonnie's thighs and spreads them further apart. Bonnie struggles against him as her moans grow louder and she sinks her fingers into Stefan's hair. Several times, she tries to tighten her legs around the vampire's head, but Stefan uses his strength to keep her legs spread wide for him as he gobbles her pussy.

"You taste so damn, Bonnie." Stefan groans against her mound.

Klaus strokes his cock harder and harder, unintentionally moving in time with Bonnie's movements.

Seconds later, she explodes with Stefan's name on her lips, her moans of pleasure bouncing off the walls of the large bedroom. Klaus removes his hand from his cock and wills himself to come down, not wanting to come before anything else happens between the ripper and witch.

The throbbing in his cock abates some and he watches as Stefan pulls away from Bonnie's mound and crawls up the bed. As he does so, Klaus can't help but stare at the vampire's erection and is suddenly reminded of the threesomes they had nearly ninety years ago. They developed quite the reputation since they both were hung like horses and women fought to experience them both at the same time. He frowns, regretting that Stefan wants nothing to do with him now.

He looks on as the vampire rolls onto his back, taking the witch with him before cupping the witch's breasts in his large hands and squeezing. Both Stefan and Klaus groan when Bonnie's lets out a sexy mewl, though Klaus' is much softer. The sound of her moan is enough to make him move his hand back to his pulsating cock.

Now straddling Stefan, Bonnie leans down and claims Stefan's mouth in a passionate kiss. Although the witch's hair blocks his view of most of their faces, it does allow him to gaze at Bonnie's spectacular ass. Still before he can get too comfortable, Bonnie raises herself up and sinks onto Stefan's hard cock.

Klaus is unable to stop the moan that falls from his lips when he sees the looks of ecstasy on both of their faces and once again he wishes he was in the room with them.

"Oh, God!" Bonnie whimpers when Stefan slips his hand between their joined groins and flicks her clit. The move spurs her into action and she starts to ride the vampire with relaxed rhythm. Klaus is happy because it allows him to time his own movements with Bonnie's, making it more likely that he'll be able to last for as long as they do.

"Ooh." Bonnie throws her head back and closes her eyes as Stefan grabs her hips and moves her up and down on his cock. Stefan for his part is just as affected if his closed eyes and low growls are any indication.

Klaus continues to stroke himself, his cock hardening with each pull of his hand. As the pleasure rises in him, Klaus struggles to keep his eyes open, but he manages. Still for a second, instead of the witch riding Stefan, he imagines she's riding him, gripping his cock with her pussy.

He finds himself surprised however, when Stefan suddenly lifts Bonnie off his lap and sits up on his knees. The change in position allows Klaus to see the gush of female arousal covering Stefan's large cock and he wonders if Bonnie would get that wet with him. He'd like to think so.

Stefan shifts Bonnie so she's also on her hands and knees. He gets behind her and for a second Klaus assumes that the vampire is going to fuck her ass, but instead he pushes into her pussy from behind. As he thrusts inside of her Klaus can see a portion of the vampire's cock as it moves in and out of her.

Bonnie moans and apparently loses the strength to continue resting on her hands and knees because she suddenly collapses onto the mattress, her breasts brushing against the sheets. Stefan doesn't miss a beat and moves with her so his chest is pressed against her back. He moves his mouth to her neck and starts pressing kisses there.

While Klaus wouldn't say it's as satisfying is participating in actual act of sex, but it's definitely a close second. And by now whenever Stefan speeds up his movements, Klaus strokes his cock at the exact same pace.

The bed whines due to their frantic movements and Klaus wonders how it would sound if there were three people in the bed instead of two. In the original's fantasy he's the one on top of Bonnie, but instead of fucking her pussy Klaus would fuck her ass while she rides Stefan.

When he comes back to reality, he moves his gaze to their grinding hips and watches as the muscles in Stefan's ass, clench every time he pounds into Bonnie. He licks at her neck a few times before Bonnie turns her head slightly and presses her lips to his. The kiss quickly grows feverish and Klaus wonders how they can make something as simple as a kiss look so arousing.

Between the kiss, the sight of their bodies moving together, Stefan's deep growls, Bonnie's breathless moans, and the sound of Stefan's cock slipping in and out of Bonnie's wet heat, Klaus is unable to stop his own excitement from rising.

So he doesn't, instead he strokes himself faster and harder until he explodes, his come spilling on to the floor in long stream.

Seconds after Klaus comes, Bonnie's moans grow louder and the candles begin to flicker. He focuses his attention on them once again and sees that Stefan has quickened his pace, grinding his hips into her ass with abandon. He does this several time until Bonnie stiffens and comes with a loud shout, the candles blowing out the she goes over the edge.

If the sudden darkness fazes Stefan, no one would know it because he just continues to pound in to Bonnie. She's barely done with her first high, but Klaus can tell she's already nearing her second orgasm. When she comes it's just as beautiful as the first time, he's not surprised when Stefan is pushed over the edge because his thrusts become unpredictable and he lets out loud growl.

He is surprised however, when Stefan's demonic features appear and he sinks his fangs into her the soft skin of Bonnie's neck. He always assumed that Stefan would feel too guilty to ever bite the witch, apparently he was wrong. He watches as the vampire drinks from witch and their bodies start to convulse, the bite clearing extending their climaxes.

After a few moments they come down from their highs and Stefan retracts his fangs. He stays inside of Bonnie as he licks the rest of the blood from her neck. He then seals the wound before he slips out her. The moment he does so their mixed come spills out of Bonnie's pussy and onto the sheets. Klaus feels his nostrils flare at the scent once again finds that he's hard, but this time he ignores it, quickly stuffing himself back into his pants and fastening them.

Despite this, he stays put to see what will happen. Klaus expects Stefan to climb out of bed and get dressed, but he doesn't. Instead he moves closer to the witch and gently runs a hand down her back. In turn the witch lets out a sigh and turns her head toward Stefan expectantly, a serious look on her face.

"She was six months pregnant." Stefan says so quietly that Klaus has to use his enhanced hearing to hear him. "The first woman Klaus made me kill. She was worried about her baby the whole time even when it she realized that she was about to lose her life. I heard the baby's heartbeat stop right after I snapped her neck."

From the lack of surprise on Bonnie's face, he can only assume that they do this little confessional thing on a regular basis. He listens as Stefan recounts ever single person he killed tonight. The anguish is palpable in his voice and every so often Bonnie comforts him by stroking his face and rubbing his chest.

Klaus doesn't know how long he stands there listening, but it has to be a while because then Bonnie is doing the confessing. He sees the tears in her eyes as she tells Stefan how much she hated being responsible for the deaths of fellow witches.

"What scares me the most is that despite how guilty I feel about all the people I've had a hand in killing, there is part of me that likes it. What does that say about me? About the kind of person I am?"

"It says that you've gotten so used to holding things back, that using your powers has to feel more freeing. It's a lot easier to succumb to the darkness than it is to fight it."

"That's exactly how I feel." Bonnie nods, clearly happy that he understands her. But her happiness only lasts a few moments before she's frowning again. "I don't know how much longer I can do this. How do you manage to not let that dark part of you take over completely?"

"I usually don't, most of the time I succumb to the darkness. The only reason I'm not insane right not is because of you." He says as he carefully wipes the tears from her eyes before pulling Bonnie on top of him. He moves his hands to her waist and holds her tightly in his arms. "You get it and despite my brother's nickname for you, you haven't judged me, though I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"If I did judge you I'd be hypocrite considering the amount of people I've killed at this point. Besides when I'm in with you I don't have to think about Klaus, the spells he wants me to do, or feel the guilt that is constantly plaguing my mind."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because the only time I feel remotely at ease is when I'm with you." Stefan says before as he leans up to kiss her.

For a moment Klaus thinks they are going to start up again, but when Bonnie pulls away from the kiss to rest her head on Stefan's chest, he realizes they are planning on going to sleep.

Annoyed by their conversation, Klaus steps away from the door and begins to head in the direction of his master suite. Despite his disappointment with the couple, his erection is still hard in his pants so instead of retiring for the night like he planned he returns to Dominic's room. He can hear moans of pleasure and immediately pushes the door open.

He's not surprised to find Dominic on his back as the same woman from earlier rides him. Most vampires are gifted with a high sex drives and it makes sense that he would take advantage of it.

Dominic looks up at Klaus and is about to lift the woman off him, like he did earlier in the evening, but stops when Klaus shakes his head.

"I've decided to join you." Klaus says as he closes the door behind him and takes his shirt off.

"Okay, sir." Dominic grins eagerly. He's never gotten the opportunity to share a woman his master and is excited at the prospect.

"Klaus quickly strips his clothes off and walks over to the bed. He climbs onto to the bed and grips the woman's ass in his ass hands before sinking his cock into her ass. The room is soon filled with the woman's feminine squeals and Klaus and Dominic's male grunts.

* * *

Two hours later, he and Dominic have gotten dressed and the woman has been drained dry. He sends Dominic to dispose of the body and returns to his suite. Although the threesome had been satisfying, it had only been a substitute for what he really wants with Bonnie and Stefan.

Seeing them in action had only solidified that he made the right decision to have them travel with him. Yet despite that revelation, he's not at all close to his goal.

Instead of them growing attached to him like he hoped, they've formed an even closer bond with each other. He briefly wonders if he should separate them in hopes making it easier for him to bond with them, but he suspects it would only make them even more uncooperative.

No, he has to be smart about this if he's to get what wants from them. That's why instead of traveling to North Carolina like he had planned, he'll send them back to Mystic Falls under the guise that their debts have been paid. They'll be eager to get home and resume their lives, but eventually they'll come to conclusion that they are no longer the same people they were when they first went on the road with him.

Based on what he saw tonight, they won't be able to stay away from each other and that of course will alienate them from the doppelganger as well as their other friends, leaving them no choice but to leave.

That's when he'll make his move and eventually they'll be happy to be in the darkness with him where they belong.


	10. Stuck on a Feeling - Tyler

Tyler stands beside Bonnie as she takes picture after picture of Caroline and Elena in their costumes for the Founder's Day celebration. She has a huge smile on her face and Tyler has to shift several times to will down the hard on he's sporting in his uniform pants. It had been even worse a few minutes ago when she had been taking pictures of him in the military uniform he donned for the celebration. Considering the nature of the event, the last thing he should be feeling right now is arousal, but over the last few months he's come to the realization that his girlfriend's smile has an interesting effect on him.

Sometimes it's innocent and he only feels the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. Slightly hard to believe from a guy whose thoughts mostly centered around finding the quickest way to get between a girl's legs, but now Bonnie barely has to quirk her lips upward and he becomes a lovesick puppy. Then there are other times like now where all he wants to do is find the nearest flat service and have his way with her.

To be honest he hadn't really wanted to attend this thing in the first place, but his family connections to the town made it impossible for him to decline. So here he is standing in the midst of a celebration with all of Mystic Falls when all he wants to do is be alone with his girlfriend.

Bonnie takes a few more pictures before Caroline & Elena walk away to look for Matt and Stefan, leaving him alone with Bonnie. He frowns when she puts her camera in her bag and looks up at him with an apologetic look.

"Do you really have go?" He pouts when she pulls out her car keys.

"Yeah, I told my Grams I would go go see her." Sheila Bennett may be a part this town, but she still hasn't forgiven them for they did to Emily. Her grams had made it clear that attending a celebration of the town wasn't something she wanted to do. Although she made it clear that she wouldn't be upset if Bonnie went, it hasn't felt right. Honestly the only reason Bonnie showed up at all was because of her friends' involvement in the celebration, but now that she's seen them, it's time for her to go.

Tyler nods in understanding having talked to Bonnie about her Gram's aversion to the Founders celebration. "I wish I could go with you, but as the son of the mayor…" He trails off, his voice full of regret.

"It's alright. " She reassures him by stroking his cheek. "You have obligations and there are definitely some benefits to those obligations." Bonnie looks him up and down from head to toe, lust radiating off her. She doesn't know what it is about that Tyler in that uniform that gets her going, but she knows that she needs to go before she does something stupid like jump him. That would not go over well right now. So instead of doing what she really wants to do, she leans up and quickly pecks his lips. "I'll see you later." She says, giving him one last smile before she dashes away from him.

"You'll definitely see me later." He says as he watches her walk away. He just has to get through the next few hours. Should be a breeze, but when he looks down at his erection, he knows it will be more difficult than he thought.

* * *

Three hours later, Tyler has finally finished with his duties for the day and immediately goes to see Bonnie. He made a point of not changing out of his uniform, having seen the effect it had on her earlier. He wants to see that look again.

He's slightly restless as he wraps on her door and when she opens the door wearing a sexy white sundress instead of the jeans she had been wearing earlier, he knows he has good reason to feel restless. His cock hardens to the point where he feels as though he could break rocks with it if he tried. If he thought he wanted her earlier, it's nothing compared to how much he wants her right now.

"Hey." He utters, his voice filled with want as she shuts the door behind him.

"Hey." Bonnie returns his greeting and is just about to say more when he grabs her and presses his mouth to hers. She trembles at the feel of his kiss and moves her hands up his uniform-covered chest, stopping when she gets to the nape of his neck.

Tyler moves his hands to the small of Bonnie's back and pulls her closer. He moans softly against her lips, happy to be to release the hunger he's been holding back since they saw each other earlier today.

She kisses him back just hungrily and presses her breasts into his hard chest. When he moves his hands down to her ass, she pulls away and takes a step backward. When he looks at her in question, she shrugs and changes the subject.

"From the way you were complaining about that uniform, I thought you would have changed the first chance you got." Bonnie carefully takes in the military uniform that covers his body fits on his muscular frame.

"I saw the way you were looking at me earlier." Tyler smiles at her knowingly. "I thought it would be in my best interest to make sure you were as turned on as possible when I got here."

"Well you succeeded because you definitely look good." She gives him a lusty smile.

"I'm happy to see my girlfriend thinks I'm hot." He returns lusty her smile with one of his own.

"Oh I always think you're hot, but there's something about you like this that is a huge turn on."

"Is that why you're wearing that? Because you know how it turns me on?" He raises an eyebrow at her change in wardrobe. He's told her before that the sight of her in a sundress does things to him.

She only smiles slyly before heading to the direction of her living room, knowing he'll follow her. A grin appears on her face when within seconds, she finds herself on her knees and bent over on the large ottoman. She hears him unfasten his pants and she waits in anticipation for him to touch her. She doesn't have to wait long.

Tyler pushes the skirt of her dress up and lets out a low growl when he sees that she's not wearing any underwear. _Oh she definitely wore this on purpose_ , he thinks just as he thrusts inside of her. He grips her hips and grunts as his balls slam against her ass every time he pumps into her.

"Tyler," Bonnie moans and clenches her walls around him.

He looks down at their joined bodies and sighs happily at how amazing the sex is. When he first took an interest in Bonnie, he'd known she wasn't like any of the other girls he dated. And to be honest that had been part of the attraction. He liked that him being well-off and a part of the football hadn't fazed her, liked that he actually had to put in an effort with her. Still there had been a part of him that had been afraid that when it came down to sex, he would have to hold back.

He realized pretty quickly that those fears were unwarranted the first time they slept together and they both left the bed completely sore. They do it all the time, at her place, at his, in his truck. Once they went at in the locker room when he was supposed to be football practice and she at cheer leading practice. His girl can make him lose control in way that he hadn't been able to before and today is no different.

He briefly wonders if his lack of control with Bonnie has to do with the fact that they are kindred spirits in a way with his werewolf heritage and her witch heritage, but when her inner walls clamp down on his cock, he decides it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is how good it feels.

Bonnie lets out a moan when Tyler slaps her ass and continues moving in and out of her. Before Tyler that wouldn't have been something she thought would turn her on, but now she loves when he gets like this. She feels her body start to build towards its release and she knows it won't be long until she comes. Tyler apparently knows this as well because he reaches around her hips and strokes her swollen clit. The second he does that she's pushed over the edge in an intense electrifying release.

She's still coming down from her high when Tyler suddenly pulls out of her and flips her onto her back. He kneels between her legs and stares down at her sex, loving that it's convulsing even without him inside of her.

Tyler's brown eyes darken as he grabs her thighs and slides her down to him. His cock, slick with her arousal, pulsates as he pushes at her opening again. He takes himself in his hand and presses the head of his cock against her clit several times until he has her just as worked up as him. Once that happens, he pushes inside of her. "Bonnie." He says softly as he sinks down to the hilt.

When Bonnie moves her hands to his shoulders and pulls him down on her, Tyler balances himself on his elbows and begins a slow and steady rhythm.

As they move together, he realizes he needs to see more of her, so Tyler reaches up to pull down the straps of her dress, exposing her breasts. He licks his lips and cups them with his large hands. Before he can stop himself, he has a nipple in his mouth and she's moaning his name. He licks and teases the brown bud until it's hard before releasing it and working on its twin.

In the mean time, Bonnie thrusts her hips to meet his as she moves her hands all over his body. She grabs at his shoulders, his back, before moving to his ass. She moans when she feels the muscles in his ass flex every time he works his hips back and forth.

"Fuck, Bonnie!" Tyler hisses when squeezes the globes of his ass and he feels a burst of energy from her fingers.

Unbearably aroused at this point, Bonnie digs her hands into his ass and grinds her hips against his. "I want you to come." She moans.

Tyler nods, presses a kiss to her breast before he pulls away and starts thrusting hurriedly into her. The springs of the ottoman squeak underneath their movements and within moments the two reach their peaks.

Afterwards, Tyler pulls his now softened cock out of her and stands up, pulling his pants up with him. He glances down at his girlfriend still on the ottoman, her legs wide open and he feels the blood go to his cock. It won't be long before he's ready to go again and he decides when that happens he wants to be in her bed.

A gasp falls from Bonnie's mouth when she's suddenly lifted from the ottoman to her boyfriend's arms. "Ty, what are you doing?"

"I think it's time we took this to the bedroom." He replies as he climbs the stairs that lead to her bedroom. The moment they step through the door, he places her back on her feet and takes off his boots. "I want to feel your skin against my mine, are you game?"

"Oh, I'm game." She says as she takes off her dress. "But I have one request." She saunters over to him and buttons his jacket.

He allows the jacket to fall to the floor before picking Bonnie up in his arms and tossing her onto the bed. "What's your request?"

"Leave the hat on." She looks up at him as she spreads her legs wide.

"Okay." Tyler grins wickedly before stripping everything else off and joining her on bed.


	11. Devotion - Matt

All eyes are on the Prom King & Queen as they dance close together. Some are happy about the results, some are envious, and a few others are downright upset, believing that they themselves should have been the winners.

Matt Donovan counts as one those happy about the results, especially since Bonnie Bennett is the queen to his king. They'd both been surprised by the results, having assumed that because of their extracurricular supernatural activities that their peers would vote for someone more present at school, but apparently he and Bonnie managed to keep some goodwill from their days of being a football player and cheerleader.

Still the reason he's actually excited is because it gives him the excuse to be close to Bonnie without anyone getting suspicious. No one knows that they are together, not even their closest friends and they plan to keep it that way for while.

It's not that they're ashamed of their relationship; it's just that it began at the worst possible time. He'd taken notice when Bonnie started going off the rails with her powers and decided to spend more time with her to help her through the ordeal. It worked and eventually they realized that their platonic relationship had turned into more.

"What are you thinking about?" Bonnie asks cutting into his thoughts.

Not for the first time tonight, he thinks about how great she looks tonight. When he first saw her in her blue dress, he'd lost his breath and it had taken all his strength not to greet her with a kiss like he wanted. And now is no different.

"I'm thinking about how amazing it is to have you in my arms, I'm thinking how much I want to kiss you." He meets her gaze and licks his lips, so far gone that he actually does lean in.

"Matt, wait…we can't." Bonnie pushes at his chest. As much as she would love to kiss him, it would be bad idea right now. Not only are they dealing with Elena's flipped switch, but they are still getting over Jeremy's death. Revealing their relationship now would probably seem like a betrayal.

"I know." He nods sadly. "But you should know I will be making up for lost time once we're alone."

"Good to know." She smiles up at him and the two continue to sway together, completely lost in the music.

-X-

An hour later, Matt opens the door to his apartment and ushers Bonnie to his couch. His tie is long since been taken off and his tuxedo jacket is now being worn by his silent girlfriend, leaving him in his white dress shirt. He doesn't blame Bonnie for being quiet, it's not every day that your best friend tries to kill you. If someone had told him he'd see the day where Elena would try to kill Bonnie, he would've told them they were certifiable, but he witnessed a portion of their confrontation first hand.

It went down not too long after they finished their dance. Elena tried to bite Bonnie while the two had been in the bathroom. He'd been shocked when she rushed past him and said she needed to leave. He'd tried to follow after her, but he came across an injured April and persuaded Rebekah to help her. By the time he managed to get outside, he saw Elena sink her teeth into Bonnie's neck.

Of course Bonnie easily took her down, but it hadn't stop Matt from seeing red. He hadn't even cared when Elena stared pleading for Bonnie to stop her attack.

In the past he likely would have felt torn between the two women, wanting both of them to be okay, but now that he's with Bonnie, she takes priority. There's also the fact that Elena's been acting like an asshole for months now. He feels flare of anger as he relives that particular moment in his mind and he has to let out several breaths in an effort to calm himself down.

"You know I'm pretty sure I'm the one that should be the most upset about what happened." Bonnie touches his cheek, the sleeve of his jacket sliding down her arm.

"I get that her emotions are off, but that doesn't mean she gets to do whatever she wants. We made Stefan accountable for what he did while his emotions were turned off so we should do the same for Elena."

Bonnie nods in agreement, having come to the same conclusion. Still she decides to leave that for another time. "I don't want think about Elena right now."

"You're right." He smiles at her. "It's our prom night; we should be focused on us. So from this moment on no more talk about Elena from me, okay? He grins at her, holding out his hand.

"Okay." She returns taking his outstretched hand in hers. She lets out a sigh when Matt starts to massage her hand.

"So is there anything in particular you want to do?" He stops caressing her hand and looks up at her. "We could watch a movie or play some video games." He suggests remembering that Bonnie has a secret affinity for gaming.

"Actually, I want to do something we haven't had the pleasure of experiencing yet. At least with each other." Bonnie stands up and slips out of Matt's jacket before stepping between his legs.

Matt feels a jolt of lust throughout his body when he picks up on what she's implying. "Are you sure?" He asks, despite the lust he's currently feeling. When they first started seeing each other they agreed that they would take it slow.

"I'm definitely sure." She says as she unbuttons his dress shirt, revealing his naked chest.

Matt responds by sliding his hands to her waist and pulling her down for a kiss.

Bonnie groans as their mouths meet in a feverish kiss that raises the arousal between them. So she's not surprised when Matt suddenly leaps up and lifts her into his arms. He carries her to his bedroom and kicks the door shut with his foot. Bonnie lets out a giggle at his eager behavior, both amused and excited that he wants her so much. Her giggle turns into squeal when he tosses her onto his bed.

As Matt looks down at Bonnie spread out on his bed, there is a part of him that wants to pounce on the bed and fuck her raw, but he manages to stop himself. This is their first time and he wants it to be as special for them as possible.

Bonnie sits up on her knees and turns around so her back is facing him. "Unzip me." She looks at him, her green eyes playful. Matt walks over to her and slowly pulls the zipper down her back, his hands caressing the exposed skin of her back.

Unable to resist, Matt presses a kiss there before Bonnie turns around to face him. She lifts her arms, allowing the dress to slide down her body and expose her breasts.

"Beautiful." Matt gapes at her naked breasts, eager to feel them in his hand. However before he can, Bonnie drags his open shirt off his body and presses several kisses to his torso.

Eventually he pulls her away from his chest and drags her mouth to his while he uses the other to lift her out of her dress the rest of the way. The moment she's free, she pushes it to the floor, leaving her naked with the exception of her panties.

In response, Matt wraps his arms around her waist and pushes them to the bed. He then rolls onto his back and reaches for her breasts, moaning at the feel of her soft mounds against his palms. Bonnie leans down to kiss him, but is stopped when he abruptly sits up and one of her breasts into his mouth.

The pleasure sensation causes Bonnie to throw her head back, her hair flowing down her back as she basks in the way he sucks on her nipple. Wanting him just as worked up, Bonnie grinds her hips into his, gasping when she feels the hard bulge in his pants.

Matt releases Bonnie's breasts when his cock strains against his zipper. Although he would love to keep playing with them, the ache between his legs is much too insistent for him to continue. Bonnie apparently has the same idea because she unfastens his pants and grabs onto his cock.

"Shit." He growls at the feel of her small hand around wrapped around his shaft. Still as good as her hand feels, he would much rather have something else clenched around his cock. So for the second time tonight, he rolls them over so Bonnie's on her back before grabbing both of her hands and pressing them to the mattress. Once he's sure she won't move he moves one hand to her underwear and tugs, leaving her completely naked.

Shocked and turned on by his aggressive move, Bonnie watches lustily as he quickly pushes his pants and boxers down his legs, showing off his impressive erection. She feels her arousal drip out of her as she imagines having him inside of her.

Matt settles himself between her legs and rubs the tip of his cock up and down her slit. They moan as he pushes into her, her walls gripping him tightly as she takes him inch by inch. He kisses her neck and

Bonnie lets out several breathless pants, her hands clutching at his shoulders. Still as good as he feels inside of her, she wants more. "Faster." She moans as she moves her hands from his shoulders to his back before grabbing onto his ass and rocking their hips together.

"Oh, God" Matt groans when her move drives him further inside of her. It feels so good that his hips automatically start moving in a faster rhythm as Bonnie begs him not to stop.

They fill the room with moans and gasps as he repeatedly rolls his hips into her. Soon Bonnie feels the beginnings of her orgasm and she tightens her walls clench tighter around Matt's cock. She's finally pushed over the edge when Matt slips a hand between their bodies and strokes her clit. Her eyes close and she feels her body convulse as her body gives into the intense pleasure.

The feel of Bonnie exploding around him makes Matt lose control and he pumps into her wildly. Still in the throes of her release Bonnie spreads her legs wider to accommodate his thrusts. And then he's throwing his back as he too is taken over by an intense orgasm.

He's still half-hard when he pulls out of her, but instead of trying to go again, he decides to give her a massage in the meantime. Matt turns her over and pushes her hair aside so he can kiss her neck. His hands massage her, moving from her neck, her back, stopping at the curve of her ass. Bonnie moans into her pillow as she melts underneath his touch.

By the time he's finished, he's hard and ready for her again. Not wanting to waste any time he pulls her back against him and lifts one of her thighs, leaving her open wide for him. He thrusts inside of her, groaning happily as he bottoms out. He grins when Bonnie grabs his free hand and slips it between their bodies. His fingers are soaked the moment he touches her and he knows that this won't last very long.

Matt's hips slap against her ass as he pulls out to the tip of his cock and pushes inside of her again. He does this several times until he feels the stirrings of his orgasm approaching. He continues driving into her and strokes her clit harder.

The feel of his cock and fingers push her over the edge and comes with his name on her lips. Matt continues to pound into her, his hips moving faster until he too explodes.

Afterwards, Bonnie props herself on his chest with one arm while she uses her other hand to trail her fingers up and down his torso. Matt rests his hands on her hips, every so often dropping them to her ass to keep her against him. "So how was it?"

"It was amazing…" She chuckles happily. She hadn't known Matt had that in him. Still she can't help but wonder if it was as good for him as it was for her and she says as much.

"Bonnie, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. It was never going to be anything less than perfect with you." He leans up to kiss her.

"Really?" Bonnie pulls away, a skeptical look on her face. "Even with…" She pauses not to mention his ex-girlfriends, two of whom that also happen to be her two best-friends. Though after tonight, she supposes she can only really count one of them as her friend.

"Yes really." Matt cups her cheek in his hand and strokes her cheekbone with thumb. "I may have loved them first, but it's nothing compared to what I feel for you."

Bonnie blinks in shock, wondering if he's saying what she thinks he's saying.

"I'm definitely saying what you think I'm saying." He adds seemingly reading her mind. "I love you, Bonnie." He watches nervously wondering about her response. He feels his heart flutter when Bonnie gives him one of her bright smiles before dropping a kiss to his chest.

When she looks back up at him she cups his face in her hands and says, "I love you too, Matt."

Matt returns her grin and holds her more tightly in his arms. He doesn't know how long they lie there, silently cuddling in his bed, but eventually he starts to feel the pull of sleep. When he glances down at Bonnie he sees that she is as well, he decides to go with it. "Good night, Bon." He utters quietly as he presses a kiss to her temple.

"Good night, Matty." Bonnie replies her voice just as quiet. The last thought on her mind before falling asleep is that Matt definitely made this a prom night to remember.


	12. Thinking of You - Damon

Damon smells her the moment he steps inside the boardinghouse. That's one thing he's missed about Bonnie the last few months.

Her scent.

It's a scent that distinctively Bonnie and it's always called to him. It calls to him even more after being without it for so long. That's why he's not surprised when he finds himself standing at the threshold of Jeremy's bedroom, watching as Bonnie stretches her arms above her head. Thankfully Jeremy is nowhere to be found because he's definitely enjoying the way she looks in that blue dress she's wearing. If the moron was here, he would have to pretend not to notice.

He feels his cock harden slightly when she bends over to pick up something she dropped and he gets a nice view of her ass. He grins and decides to make his presence known. "You shouldn't be so clumsy Witchy."

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Bonnie gasps startled by his sudden appearance.

"I live here." He raises an amused eyebrow at her. He loves when he can unnerve her since it doesn't happen too often.

"I know that." She rolls her eyes. "I just figured you'd be with Elena." She'd seen how little time they'd spent together while they were trying to bring her back to life. She figured they would be all over each other now that she was back in the land of living. "Instead of here, annoying me with your presence."

"She's hanging out with Blondie. I'm surprised you're not with them since you've basically been the three musketeers as of late.

"I have a date with Jeremy. Or at least I would if he weren't running late."

Of course she's waiting for baby Gilbert who apparently likes to keep his girlfriend waiting. Damon would never keep her waiting if she was his. He frowns at that particular thought, wondering where it came from. He shakes his headand decides to change the subject.

"Well I'm glad he's not here because I need to talk to you." He steps into the room and moves closer to her, stopping when he's only a few feet away from her.

"About?"She looks up at him trying to ignore how good he looks right now. Leave it Damon to look amazing even while he's being annoying.

"About why you didn't tell anyone that you were dead." His voice is serious, shocking Bonnie since she's groan used to that sarcastic tone he typically uses.

"Why does matter?"

"Because I want to know why you thought it was okay to hide something like that."

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing." She tries to push past him, but Damon's not having it.

"So you don't feel guilty at all?" He looks at her incredulously.

"Why should I feel guilty when none of you even noticed anything was up until you needed my help with something?"

"I'm not asking you to feel guilty I want you to think about the effect your death had. Finding out you were dead was hard."

"You mean on Elena?" She guesses. Of course it's because of Elena.

"Not just Elena." He shakes his head as his blue eyes flare with emotion surprising Bonnie.

Despite her surprise she decides to dismiss his implication. "Oh so now I'm supposed to believe you care about me?"

"Of course I care about you. Why would you think I don't care about you?"

"I don't know…because of the sarcastic barbs, the fact that you've tried to kill me, the fact that you would have sacrificed my life if it meant Elena was alive. After all of that why should I believe you care?" She glares angrily at him as he moves closer to her.

"If I didn't care about you I wouldn't have tried to bring you back. I never tried for anyone else. Did you see me trying to bring Elena's brother back to life?" He's close enough now that he can feel the heat from her body. "No you didn't even though she was a complete mess after his death. Do you want to know why? Because he doesn't matter to me the way you do!"

He looks down at her and sees that her green eyes are blazed with emotion and her mouth open in surprise. All he can think about is the fact that he could have lost her forever and he knows he has to act.

Reaching his limit, Damon wraps his hand around the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss. Bonnie's stiff at first, but eventually she returns it with a vengeance. Their mouths fight for dominance, but he manages to stay on top.

Mostly likely because of how much he wants it.

He groans as their tongues tangle and their breaths collide. Still it's not enough and before he can talk himself out of it, he's lifting her off the ground and carrying her over to the bed.

Immediately they start to tear at each other's clothing. He grabs the hem of her dress and lifts, his body bursting with arousal when he sees her naked breasts for the first time. Unable to resist he leans down, taking one of her brown nipples into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it and uses his other hand to squeeze her other breast.

He grunts when Bonnie drags him away from her breasts and pulls his t-shirt off, tossing it behind her. Immediately she trails her hands down his now bare chest until she reaches his jeans. She finds the button and zipper and unfastens both, moaning when his cock springs free making it clear he went commando today.

Damon slips out of his pants and crawls on top of her, trailing kisses down her body. He kisses her breasts, her stomach, stopping when he gets to her underwear covered crotch. His hands hook into the waistband of her panties and he slowly drags them down her legs.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Damon slides his hands up Bonnie's inner thighs and spreads them wide. She moans when he slips two fingers inside of her and he's happy to find she's soaking wet. He swipes at her pussy with his tongue, teasing and licking at her folds.

"Oh God, Damon," Bonnie moans as she gives into the feeling of Damon's mouth against her. She squirms on the bed, her hips moving frantically under his ministrations. Still it's not enough, she needs more. So she grabs at his head, pulling him away from her pussy. "I need you inside of me." She says when he looks at her in question.

Damon nods and scoots up her body, wedging his hips between her thighs. Their eyes meet when he slowly pushes the head of his cock into her slit. He sees her eyes roll in the back of her head as her pussy clenches around it. Despite how good it feels it remains still, wanting to savor the moment.

Growing impatient, Bonnie uses her leg to flip them over, grinning at the surprise in Damon's blue eyes. The surprise only lasts a few seconds though because soon he's shoving his cock inside of her. The moment he pushes inside of her, Bonnie grabs onto his shoulders and starts to ride him. Every time she rises up her thighs flex and it's not long before she is moving up and down on him roughly.

"That's it, Judgy ride me." He snarls as her walls clamp down on his cock.

"Oh God." Bonnie moan's as her movements become wild. Her head thrashes back and forth as she sinks down on him over and over.

On one particular thrust down, Damon watches as Bonnie throws her head back in ecstasy and he gets a good look at her neck. Thanks to her new haircut he doesn't even have to move her hair to do so. He licks his lips when he sees a bead up sweat run down her neck and he just has to taste it.

So he shifts so he's on his knees and latches on to her neck. He licks at her sweat, but it's not enough for him, which is why he allows his fangs to come out and quickly sinks them into her soft skin. As he does this he hikes her legs up higher so he can push his cock deeper inside of her.

Bonnie's hands slip from his shoulders to his biceps as he drinks from her. The feel of his fangs inside of her, causes the pleasure to amplify and she finds herself calling out his name every time he slams into her pussy.

After taking a few more sips of her blood, Damon pulls back and seals the wound. Needing more from her, he moves his hands from her legs to her ass, becoming fascinated with the way her it bounces every time he moves within her.

She moans into his ear as he trails a finger between the crease of her ass and presses a finger to her hole. Part of him expects her to pull away, but instead she pushes her ass against his finger. He then looks into her eyes and is happy to see that she's aroused. He'd always known his judgy would be wild in bed.

Now aware that she's on board with what he wants, Damon eases his finger into her ass. Bonnie groans and her pussy tightens around his cock.

Fuck, why did he waste so much time trying to be with Elena when he could have gone after Bonnie? He could have had been playing in her pussy years ago, but instead he antagonized her while worshiping her best friend.

"You feel amazing, Witchy."

"I'm so close . . . Damon,"

"That's good because so am I," he growls as he continues to use his finger and cock to fuck Bonnie's ass and pussy. It feels so good that Damon knows that there's no way he'll be able to let her go after this. She pants in his ear and he starts moving at faster pace. He stiffens however when he senses the presence of someone else.

He opens his eyes and spies a furious Jeremy Gilbert watching him and Bonnie fuck. He doesn't blame him for being upset. Damon knows he'd be pissed as well if he found someone fucking his girlfriend in his bed.

Still there's a part of him that wants to get back at him for keeping Bonnie's death a secret for so long. So before Jeremy can say or do anything, Damon looks into his eyes and compels him. He wants Jeremy to watch as he fucks Bonnie and makes her scream out his name. Wants him imagine him and Bonnie on this bed every time he comes into this room. So he compels Jeremy to stay and keep quiet.

"Damon?" Bonnie starts to turn her head so she can figure out why he slowed down, but he stops her, using the hand that had just been playing with her ass. If she knew Jeremy was there she would only end up feeling guilty and want to stop. And there's no way he's pulling out of her amazing pussy right now.

"Relax, Witchy, I'm not finished with you yet." He smirks; his blue eyes meet her green orbs.

"Ooh," she gasps as he rolls hips into hers.

He groans as well before his attention goes back to Jeremy who is watching them. It spurs Damon on and starts to lift Bonnie higher up on his cock, knowing that from Jeremy's position, he can see his cock sliding in and out of Bonnie's tight wet heat.

There's a look of hatred, fury, and arousal on the boy's face as he watches them move together. Damon sighs when he feels some of Bonnie's arousal drip onto his balls as they slap against her ass. He hisses when she scratches one of his nipples with her nail and his cock hardens even more.

Just as quickly as she started, Bonnie lets go his nipple, grabs at his hair and clenches tightly around his cock.

"Fuck." He growls as he pulsates inside of her. He knows then that it won't be long before either of them comes and when that happens he wants them to be alone. So once again he looks over her shoulder and meets Jeremy's eyes. This time he compels him into leaving and staying away from the boardinghouse for while. He could have compelled him into forgetting what he saw, but he wants the idiot to remember how he lost Bonnie.

After Jeremy's gone, he rolls them over so Bonnie's flat on her back and starts hammering into her. She gasps and moans as she comes, her back arching off the bed, her thighs squeezing his hips, and her hands pull at his hair as she flies through her climax.

Without missing a beat, Damon reaches between their bodies and rubs her clit, bringing her to a second orgasm. Bonnie wraps her legs around his waist as he fucks her intensely as though he never wants them to stop. As she comes down from her second high, she moves her hands down his back to clutch at his ass.

"I knew you always liked my ass." Damon grunts as he continues fucking her into the mattress. He smirks when Bonnie shoots a glare at him.

"Don't make me smack you."

"Pushy, I like that." Damon grins at her before grabbing at the headboard and grinding his hips into hers. He glides in and out of her, slamming into her hard and fast. After awhile he begins to alternate between one hard thrust and several short pumps that makes him feel as though the top of his head will blow off.

Bonnie clearly feels the same way because she stiffens and lets out loud moan as she comes for the third time, this time dragging Damon with her. His hands grip tightly at the head board, splintering the wood. There's no doubt in his mind that he'll have to have the bed replaced after this. He groans as he continues to thrusts into her, overflowing her womb with his come. Once he's finally empty, he marvels at how amazing that orgasm was. He's fucked hundreds of women in his lifetime, but he's never come so hard or for so long before.

Sated, Bonnie collapses onto the bed as she tries to catch her breath. Damon pulls out of her and grunts as their combined juices drip out of her pussy and onto the sheets. A few seconds later, Bonnie unwraps her legs from around his hips and stretches out on the bed.

Damon's nostrils flare when he gets a whiff of their combined scents and before Bonnie can even blink he's between her legs with his cock pressed against her entrance. He pushes inside and groans as her walls flutter around his shaft.

"I don't know if I have enough energy for another round just yet." Bonnie looks up at him, her gaze relaxed.

"Don't worry I'll do all the work." He grins down at her just before their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

"Damon!"

Damon frowns when he the fog clears from his mind and he realizes that he's not deep inside of Bonnie in Jeremy's bed. Instead he's sitting on the couch in his living room with Elena and based on the irritated look on her face, she's been trying to get his attention for a while.

What happened between him and Bonnie had all been a fantasy. Granted, it was a vivid fantasy that has his hormones all over the place, but still a fantasy. He can't begin to describe the disappointment he's feeling.

"You're not playing attention to a word I'm saying." Elena pouts as she takes in the hazy look of his blue eyes.

Damon lets out a breath as he tries to discreetly adjust the raging hard on he has in his jeans. "Look, EI-" He starts to say only to be cut off by his girlfriend.

"It's okay I understand." She shifts closer to him and cups his cheek. "You were thinking about the last time we were together, right?" She smiles knowingly as she thinks about the hot sex session they had more than three weeks ago.

"I wasn't-"He tries to protest.

"Come on, you don't have to hide it. I can smell the arousal on you." She smiles when he avoids her gaze uncomfortably. Not usual for him, but she thinks she knows why. "I know it's been hard for you. Between finding out about Bonnie's death, trying to resurrect her, and spending time with her now that she's back, we haven't really had the time to be together. You've been very patient with me." Elena trails her hand down his torso. "But now I think it's time for us to get back in the swing of things." She looks at him lustily as she reaches for his bulge, but Damon grabs her hand before she can make contact.

"Damon?" She furrows her brow in confusion when she sees the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but there's something I have to do. I'll see you later." He leaps up and walks out of the room, leaving a confused Elena in his wake.

An hour later, Damon is drowning his sorrows at the bar, trying to figure out what just happened. The fantasy had been so vivid. His cock is still hard at the thought of those images.

He could have taken Elena up on her offer and received some of arousal, but he knows if he had that his mind wouldn't have been on his girlfriend. Instead his mind would have been on her green-eyed best friend. That same friend he likes to pretend is the bane of his existence, but really he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

When Jeremy finally told him about Bonnie's death he had been wrecked. Sure he pretended to be focused on the effect her death would have on Elena, but deep down he felt like a part of him was missing. That's why he became so focused on finding a way to bring her back to life.

He thought the feeling would go away the moment Bonnie was alive again, but it's between over a week since then and he's still not himself. Now he knows it's because he wants Bonnie to himself and now that those thoughts have been fully awakened, he knows he can't go back to the status quo.

Of course that leaves him with several problems. He's still with Elena; Bonnie's back with Jeremy, and probably most important she's not exactly his biggest fan. But Damon's always liked a challenge and he plans on getting what he wants. He'll break things off with Elena because he doesn't want to taint his feelings for Bonnie by using Elena as a substitute. As for Jeremy, Damon considers him a non-factor. As far as he's concerned the boy doesn't deserve her and he knows Bonnie will figure that out eventually.

In the meantime he'll work on winning Bonnie over. He knows it will take some time and a lot of work on his part, but he's willing to put in the time if it means he'll have Bonnie in the end.


	13. Asylum - Stefan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Mercy"

Returning to Mystic Falls was supposed to be a relief, it was supposed to be easy, but it's been three weeks since their return and it's been neither easy or a relief. Bonnie and Stefan had been surprised when Klaus told them they could return home after spending four months on the road, but they had wasted no time making the trek from Georgia to Virginia.

On the trip back home, they agreed that what happened while they were away would stay between them, assuming that the moment they returned so would their feelings for their significant others. Everyone had been glad to see them when they returned and they wasted no time trying to catch the two up. Bonnie and Stefan both resumed their relationships with Jeremy and Elena.

Or at least they tried.

Bonnie and Jeremy's relationship has been strained over the last few weeks. Both have gotten used to being apart for so many months and now they both are having trouble reconnecting with each other. Still they continue trying because they feel it's the right thing to do. Which is why they are huddled together at the 40's decade dance, trying recapture what they had before.

As far as Bonnie's concerned, it's not working because instead of being happy to be in Jeremy's arms, she can't stop thinking about the vampire across the room with her best friend.

He looks amazing in his in black double-breasted suit with a blue tie and the fact that the clothes were actually made in 1940's makes him more striking than usual. His hair is slicked back in a style reminiscent of the time period, making the attempts by the others guys at dance seem amateur. She struggled not to blush when they first arrived and Matt innocently pointed out that Stefan's tie perfectly matches up with the dress she chose.

Halfway through the dance, she glances across the room and frowns when she sees Elena and Stefan dancing together. Elena is her best-friend so she should be happy to see them back together. So why does the sight of them together make her feel as though she's been punched in the gut.

She jumps when a hand touches her shoulder and roughly grabs onto it, her hold tightening when she hears a male grunt. When she turns around to face the owner of the hand, she's shocked to see a pale-faced Jeremy grimacing in pain, a cup of punch clutched in his other hand.

"I know it took me awhile to bring you the drink you asked for, but isn't this a little over the top." Jeremy jokes through the pain he's feeling. In his head he wonders when she got a grip like that.

"I'm sorry." She immediately lets go of his hand. "I guess I'm still getting used to being back." She looks at his bruised hand apologetically.

"I get it." He smiles at her and hands her the cup.

Bonnie returns the smile, but she knows he really doesn't understand. She barely understands why the craving for violence still lurks within her so she knows Jeremy doesn't understand.

This is yet another change that she has to deal with now that she's back home. In the past she never would have reacted the way she did just now. But after four months of constant violence, it's hard for her not to react to potential threats the way she had been required to while on the road.

Needing some time to herself she places the cup down on the table before looking back up at Jeremy. "I think I need to get some air."

"Okay I'll be here when you get back." He presses a kiss to her lips before taking a step backward.

She sighs, hating that she felt nothing from that kiss. She can only hope that getting some air will put things in perspective for her. Still as Bonnie leaves the gym, she can't stop herself from glancing at Stefan and Elena one more time. Her heart sinks when she sees Elena pull Stefan closer to her and she becomes so focused on getting out of the gym that she never notices the pair of greenish-grey eyes staring after her.

Across the room, Stefan watches as Bonnie leaves a frown on his face. Elena rests her head on his shoulder, but he feels nothing. This shouldn't be happening.

Five months ago he would have been happy to have Elena in his arms while she's decked in 40's attire, but now he can't stop thinking about her best friend. It's been weeks since they were last together and he remembers it as though it were yesterday. He can still taste her on his tongue, can still feel the imprint of her lips on his, can still smell traces of her scent on his body, even though he knows her scent would be long gone by now. He still remembers how it felt to be buried inside of her as they made love over and over again.

Honestly the only thing he feels for Elena is the urge to drink her blood. Which is...not good.

He'd managed to keep his blood intake under control while he was with Klaus, but he knows that it was partially because Bonnie allowed him to drink from her whenever they were together. Now that they are back in Mystic Falls, he doesn't have that luxury and he's slipped up and had a couple of binges. Even now his gums are throbbing, eager for blood. He is just about to make an excuse to leave so he doesn't do something he regrets when his brother approaches them.

As is the case with his younger brother, Damon's attire for the night is authentic and he is also quite striking. He dons a charcoal grey pinstriped suit with a matching fedora. Although he's gotten looks from several women tonight, his eyes are only on Elena.

"Stefan?" Elena notices Damon's presence right away and glances up at Stefan cautiously. "Would it be okay with you if I danced with Damon? He was supposed to be my date before you came back. If you don't want me to…" She trails off, waiting anxiously for his response.

"Don't worry, Brother I'll bring her back with her virtue intact." His lips shift into their trademark smirk as he holds out his hand for her to take. Outwardly he seems as cool as ever, but inwardly he's a mess. Elena looks breathtaking in her strapless black satin gown and matching gloves. Her hair is styled the same way as Rita Hayworth's in Gilda. He thinks of that famous striptease scene and grows hard at the thought of them recreating it.

Just as the thought hits his mind, a flood of jealously flows through him when he realizes that Stefan will be the one to undress her tonight. Still if he can at least share a dance with the woman he loves, his night won't be a total bust.

Elena smiles hopefully at him while Damon stands beside them impatiently and though Stefan knows it's for the wrong reasons, he smiles slightly and says. "It's fine."

Damon wastes no time pulling Elena to another part of the dance floor. Stefan watches as the two sway together and he has to admit that they looked good together.

Before his summer with Klaus, Stefan would have been annoyed by the sight of them together, but right now he's happy for the distraction that Damon brings. Especially since it allows him to leave without causing a scene. Not wanting to give anyone else a chance to stop him, Stefan quickly exits the gym, going in the same direction he'd seen Bonnie heading in earlier.

Tracking her scent, Stefan finds her immediately outside in a secluded spot of the school. She's staring up at the sky with her arms folded across her chest. He could stand here all night just watching her and never grow bored.

"You look beautiful." He says quietly after a while, startling her.

And she does.

Her hair is styled for the time period, half up in victory rolls with a white gardenia pinned on the right side of her head. The rest of hair flows down her neck, curled at the end. Her makeup is flawless bringing out the green in her eyes and not for the first time tonight he gets the urge to kiss her red painted lips. The blue dress (he loves that it's the same color as his tie) she's wearing is sleeveless with white linen trim that starts from her right strap before plunging under her left breast. The dress is fitted to show off her curves and unlike the floor length evening dresses many of the other girls are wearing, Bonnie's dress stops just below her knees, showing off her amazing legs. Even her feet manage to turn him on, encased in off-white open-toed high heels that give her bit more height than usual.

Her look sort of reminds him of the way Lena Horne looked when he saw her perform at the Cotton Club years ago. She managed to be both sexy and refined at the same time and it's something he sees in Bonnie as well. Stefan knows if she had lived in that decade that she would have had droves of men clamoring for her attention, himself included. A smirk pulls to his lips when he sees the slight blush on her face, leaving him to believe she's just affected by him as he is by her.

"Stefan, what are you doing out here?" Bonnie blinks up at the handsome vampire, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I needed to get away the same way you apparently did." Stefan moves closer to her and makes a point of inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Bonnie shivers at the intense look in his eyes and decides to leave before she does something stupid. "I should go back inside."

"I see you're still intent on avoiding me like you have been since we came home" He says to her back as she starts to walk away from him. "What I want to know is why?"

She turns back around to face him, shocked by his words. "I'm not avoiding you. We agreed that what happened between us while we were on the road Klaus was over. That we would leave those four months in the past."

"No," He shakes his head. "We agreed that we would stop sleeping together, we never agreed that we would avoid each other completely."

"We said we would go back to the relationship we had before all of this started. That mostly consisted of us only talking when there was some kind of danger."

"We spent months talking confiding in each other, spending all of our free time together. I can't just pretend that that never happened."

"Well that's what we have to do; you spending most of your time Elena and me spending most of my time with Jeremy." She's already struggling with her feelings and that's with very little contact. No way will she be able to handle being around him on a more regular basis.

"I don't like seeing you with him." He counters her argument with one of his own. The thought of Jeremy touching Bonnie the way he did over the summer does not sit well with him. If he's honest, he struggled several times tonight to keep from going over to them and ripping Bonnie from the boy's arms. "Seeing you on his arm makes me crazy and I've had enough. He doesn't even know the real you!"

"You think I like seeing you with her?" She erupts, weeks of hiding how she really feels finally coming to a head. "To be reminded of the huge connection you had before all of this happened? To know that I was just a warm substitute until you got back to your true love? Well I don't, but it's something I have to deal with and I'm dealing with it the best way I can. " She looks away embarrassed by her confession.

"Don't!" He barks angrily, causing her gaze to shoot back to his. "Don't play down what happened between us like that." It was more than that for him so it pisses him off to hear her tear down what they shared.

"Why? It's the truth." She protests with glare. "We both know this never would have happened had we not been stuck together. You're back with the love of your life now, so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone so I can move on the─"

Stefan swallows her words with his lips as he lays a demanding kiss to her mouth. Bonnie groans as he bites at her bottom lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth. She feels relief as their lips meet, so much so that she doesn't even try to pretend that this hasn't been what she's wanted since they've returned to Mystic Falls.

He pushes Bonnie against the brick wall, his hands gliding across her skin as though it's his last chance. They move from her face, her collarbone, to the sides of her breasts. Her hands clutch at his tie, pulling him so close that the only thing separating them is their clothes.

Still it's not enough and neither is surprised when Stefan moves one of his hands up her dress and grabs onto her thigh. He grunts when Bonnie wraps that same leg around his hip, the heel of her stiletto digging into the back of his leg. Their hips grind together several times as they continue to kiss frantically. The only thing that stops them is Bonnie's need for air.

Even as Bonnie tries to catch her breath, the tension between doesn't abate. Instead Stefan focuses his attention on her neck and shoulder, his teeth nipping at her soft skin. Bonnie moans at the feel of his mouth on her and grabs at his hair to pull him closer. She whimpers when he grinds his erection into her core and they both know the only thing on their mind is how good it felt the last time they were together.

It all comes crashing down however when they hear the familiar laughter of Caroline and Tyler close by. They jump apart and situate themselves just as the couple turns the corner.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Caroline giggles as Tyler wraps his arms around her middle from behind.

"It's not like we haven't done it in more public places." Tyler grins turns her around his in arms and presses his lips to hers. The couple continues backing toward the quiet area before finally realizing that they aren't alone.

"Bonnie. Stefan." Caroline gasps as she addresses both of her friends. Pushing Tyler away, she narrows her eyes in surprise. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"I needed some air, but I think I'll go back inside now." Bonnie rushes past them before anyone can say anything else.

"You know Elena is looking for you?" Tyler directs to Stefan with a knowing look. With his werewolf senses, he can smell Bonnie's scent all over the vampire so he knows whatever happened between them wasn't innocent. If Tyler were anyone else, he would call Stefan out, but it's none of his business as far as he's concerned.

"Stefan? Are you alr-" Caroline starts to ask, but is interrupted.

"I'll leave you two alone." Stefan quickly pushes past them. The last thing he wants to do is discuss his time with Klaus with them and he knows that's where the conversation will go.

Caroline thinks about following after him, but when Tyler pulls her into his arms and kisses her neck, she forgets all about anything but her boyfriend.

* * *

An hour later, the dance is over and Bonnie is finally home. After some awkwardness she and Jeremy decided to call it a night. She is just getting ready to head to her bedroom when the doorbell rings. When she opens the door, she's not surprised to see Stefan waiting anxiously at the threshold, still in his suit.

Despite her lack of surprise, she decides to feign shock anyway. "Why are you here?"

Stefan takes a step toward her. "I can't stop thinking about you…" He spent the rest of the dance going over what happened between them. He'd been so distracted that Elena eventually made the decision to leave, assuming that he bothered by the crowd When he took her home, he'd known from the look in her eyes that she'd been hoping to spend the night with him. She was more than disappointed when he turned her invitation, but the only thing on his mind had been seeing Bonnie.

"Stef─"

"…and you can't stop thinking about me." He takes another step forward, desire dripping off of him.

"We said we wouldn't do this. So I think you should go." She says just before she moves to shut the door.

Stefan however, grabs onto the door before it can close. "Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you. Tell me you don't miss me the way I miss you. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave."

She looks into his eyes and she finds that she can't lie to him. She can't keep pretending that she doesn't want him. "You're not wrong." She says with a resigned sigh.

Instantly, she is enveloped in Stefan's arms as he holds her close. She sighs when he nuzzles his cheek against her forehead. He pulls back enough to look at her face, taking in how beautiful she looks. He trails his fingers down her cheek and sighs at how soft her skin is. She groans his name and his gaze fixes on her plump lips.

Bonnie's gaze moves to his lips as well and soon their mouths are meeting in a soft kiss. They pull back slightly before their lips meet again, this time more passionately. She trembles at how good his lips feel against hers and her palms slide up his chest to briefly tug at his tie before they move to the nape of his neck.

His hands move to the small of her back and groans into her mouth. As good as this feels he needs more. As a result the kiss grows ravenous, their mouths moving eagerly against each other. For the first time in weeks, Stefan feels warm and needs that feeling to continue.

He sucks at her bottom lip, groaning when her fingers move from his around neck and into his hair. She gasps and Stefan takes advantage of it by sliding his tongue into her mouth. He moans into her mouth and Bonnie responds with her own moan. She's so turned on that she unconsciously rubs her breast against his chest.

As the kiss grows, their hips grind together and he uses his right hand to caress her back. She jumps slightly as the cold metal from his ring grazes her skin.

Undeterred, Stefan pulls her even closer and slides that same hand to cup her ass while he uses the other hand to pull the gardenia from her hair. Heat flows through his body when Bonnie sucks on his tongue and he is overcome with the need to take her.

Still despite his need, he remembers that they are standing in the doorway where anyone could see them. In fact that there is a part of him that swears that someone is watching.

Groaning, he reluctantly pulls away from her lips, "We should…take this inside."He moves his free hand to her ass so it can join the other before lifting her in his arms. She wraps her arms and legs around him, barely noticing when he kicks the door closed behind them. He's so focused on the woman in his arms that he can barely see straight as he carries her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Bonnie is just as focused as she nips and licks along his neck. She probably should be surprised by how much she wants him, but she's long since come to the realization that he's an addiction she'll never get tired of.

She doesn't know how they manage to make it to her room, but they do. He struggles to open the door and she's no help since she's currently sucking on his earlobe. When Stefan growls in frustration, Bonnie lets out an amused giggle and jumps out of his arms. She pulls him inside the room and closes the door, though she doubts her father will be home anytime soon, she doesn't want to take any chances.

As soon as the door is shut, she shoves him against the wall and presses her lips to his. Soon the urge to feel his skin on hers, builds within her and she starts to take his jacket off. Stefan helps her and it drops to the floor with soft thud. She works on his tie next, grabbing onto its ends to pull him closer once it's untied.

He grunts against her lips and pulls the tie off and Bonnie immediately begins to unbutton his white dress shirt. The moment it's unbuttoned, Bonnie spreads the shirt open and pushes it off his torso. As it falls to the floor, her hands glide up and down his bare torso in an effort to touch as much skin as possible. An ache fills her body as she feels his muscles rip underneath her hands. Her fingers tremble as she moves them from his stomach to his pants. She unfastens them and gasps in both surprise and some arousal when his cock immediately springs free, making it clear he had not been wearing any underwear.

"Stefan, why…" She trails off unsure how to ask the question.

"I think deep down I wanted the night to end like this." He shrugs before adding, "Even if it hadn't ended this way, I'd known you would look amazing tonight and I wanted easy access so I could take care of myself." It's true, his mind had not been on Elena at all when he got dressed earlier tonight. Something that should probably shame him, but right now he can't bring himself to care.

Her face flushes at the image of him masturbating because of her and unable to resist, presses kisses down his torso until she is face to face with his hard erection. She pushes his pants down his legs as she gets on her knees. She waits as he slips his shoes and socks off before stepping out of his pants.

He lets out a snarl when she uses her tongue to lick him, going from base to the tip. His eyes meet hers and he feels himself harden when he sees the wicked smile on her face. "Fuck!" He groans as she takes him into her mouth.

Stefan's teeth clench as she pleasures him with her mouth. As good as it feels, he pulls her up, the urge to have her growing with each moment that passes. Wanting her as naked as he is, Stefan quickly unbuttons her dress. It immediately falls to the ground, pooling at her feet and leaving her in strapless bra and panty set. She moves to take off her shoes, but he stops her, "Leave them on." He says lowly before focusing his attention her breasts.

He manages to get her bra off with very little effort, using two of his fingers to unfasten it. The moment her breasts are free, he leans down and takes one nipple into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the tip, alternating between sucking and biting at the hard bud. His right hand finds its way to her other breast and he softly squeezes it.

Bonnie's hands tunnel into his hair and she holds him to her breast, the only thing on her mind is Stefan. Her arousal fills the air and Stefan pulls away, the urge to taste her hitting him full force. He reverses their positions, making it so she's the one pressed against the wall. She lets out a whimper when he kneels down and kisses her stomach.

His eyes darken with passion and sexy smirk appears on his face as his fingers slide into the waistband of her panties and he drags them down her legs. Stefan spreads her legs and slips two of his fingers inside of her wet heat, biting his lips when her walls clench around them.

"Ooh." Bonnie moans when she feels his tongue lap at her folds. She closes her eyes and gives in to the feel of his fingers and mouth pleasuring her.

Stefan is surprised when Bonnie suddenly grabs his head and pulls him back up to kiss her lips. She can taste herself on his tongue and it makes her even more eager to have his hard length buried inside of her.

Seeing the arousal in her eyes, Stefan quickly grabs her hips and lifts her up before thrusting inside of her with one stroke. She clutches at his shoulders, slightly overwhelmed by his invasion. He pushes into her continuously as her legs tighten around his waist and the heels of her shoes dig into his skin.

Wanting to prolong this for as long as possible, he sets a slow pace and captures her lips with his. After a while he pulls away so she can get some air and much like earlier tonight, he latches onto her neck. He continues to pummel into her, the scent of her arousal and blood spurring him on. His gums throb and he is unable to stop himself from sinking his fangs into her.

She stiffens as her orgasm suddenly hits her, coming hard and fast around. The feel of her walls clenching around him, triggers Stefan's orgasm and as he loses control he shouts her name. Bonnie rests her head against his chest, feeling relaxed after weeks of tension.

After coming down from his high, he pulls her away from the wall and carries her over to the bed, his cock still embedded inside of her. They land on the bed with a loud thud and with single a roll of his hips the dance between them starts all over again.

* * *

Across the street from Bonnie's house, sits a black SUV with tinted windows. In the backseat, Klaus adjusts his erection before signaling for his driver to pull off. After hearing everything that happened between Bonnie and Stefan, he's going to need woman to relieve his arousal.

He's happy that he decided to return to Mystic Falls tonight. He returned to Mystic Falls, having heard about the dance from his sister Rebekah. He assumed that emotions would run high between them tonight and of course he'd been right. He watched them as they kissed frantically at Bonnie's door before going inside. He's been waiting patiently for them to give in to their attraction and now that they have he's all that much closer to getting what he wants.

All he has to now is wait for the fallout to happen and when it does he'll be ready.

* * *

A sweaty and flushed Bonnie rolls off of Stefan, collapsing onto the empty side of the bed. As she tries to catch her breath, she glances at the naked vampire next to her and feels rush of emotion flow through her. If she hadn't known before their encounter tonight, she knows now that what's happening between them isn't just sex or finding comfort. It's become everything to her and she suspects Stefan feels the same way. It wouldn't be a problem if they weren't in relationships with other people.

They definitely need to have a talk.

The satisfied smile present on Stefan's face turns into a frown when Bonnie abruptly sits up and climbs out of bed. He watches as she picks up his white dress shirt and slips it on. It's big on her and she has to roll up the sleeves up several times before her arms are visible, but there is no denying that she looks sexy. Still he can't help but wonder why the sudden need for her to cover up since she usually doesn't when they get together.

Bonnie sees the questioning look in his eyes and explains."We need to talk and I know that won't happen if we're both naked." She bites her lip when he shifts slightly and she gets a glimpse of his semi-hard erection. "So you should put something on as well."

"Okay." He nods taking note of her serious tone before he rolls out of bed and picks up his pants.

Bonnie averts her gaze as he slips them on, not wanting to think about the way his cock bobs as he shoves a foot into each leg hole. He pulls them over his hips and fastens them before looking back up at her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I─" She starts to speak, but stops when Stefan folds his arms across his chest and the muscles in his chest clench, distracting her. She then averts her gaze so her eyes are on her bed, but finds that to be just as distracting due to rumbled sheets.

Realizing that staying here will only be hindrance to the conversation they need to have, she holds out her hand for Stefan to take.

Stefan walks over to her and slips his hand into hers, allowing her to lead him downstairs. She is just about to head into her living room when Stefan comes to a stop.

"How about I make us some tea and then we can talk?" He glances toward her kitchen, able to sense her nervousness. He remembers them drinking tea together on several occasions while they were on the road and hopes that doing so now will help her relax.

"Okay." She nods and the two make their way to her kitchen. She blinks in surprise when Stefan easily finds the tea kettle and tea bags. Other than tonight he's only been inside her house once and he'd only gotten as far as the living room. So how did he know where everything was?

"I figured you would keep them in the same places Sheila did." He explains when sees the look on her face.

"Oh, that makes sense." She gives him a small smile before heading to the cabinet and pulling out two teacups and places them on the table. She takes a seat and watches Stefan fill the kettle with water. He places the kettle on the stove and several minutes later, they are both sitting at the table with their cups of tea.

"You should know that I'm done pretending." He says as after taking a sip.

"Pretending?"

"Pretending I don't want you, that I don't want to be with you all the time, that you don't make everything better. I'm done pretending I'm not love with you." He boldly meets her gaze after saying the last part.

Bonnie's eyes widen at his declaration of love, obviously not expecting it. As happy as it makes her, she also feels guilt when she thinks about Elena and Jeremy. She stands up and starts pacing in attempt to figure out her thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"It was one thing to sleep together when we weren't sure when we would get to come home, but what happened tonight was wrong."

"It doesn't seem wrong to me." He stands up and moves closer to her.

"Probably because you're thinking with the wrong head." She glances down at the bulge in his pants.

"No I'm not." He shakes his head adamantly. "Both of my heads are in agreement, along with my heart. I love you and I want to be with you. I spent months sacrificing my freedom for other people and now that I'm free I think I deserve to be happy. You make me happy. " He cups her face with his hands and looks into her eyes. "Of course that means nothing if you don't feel the same way. So how do you feel?"

A rush of warmth fills her body at his words and she knows that she has to be honest about how she's feeling. "I love you." They share a smile before she continues. " but if we're going to do this we need to end things with them." As she says this he pulls her against him. His hands are on her waist and it takes everything in her not to react to the feel of his hands on her. "It's not fair to either of them."

"You're right." He agrees and is about to say more when Bonnie suddenly yawns. In that moment he can see that she's exhausted and wonders how long that's been going on. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?" He asks though it's more of a statement than a question.

"Not really." She admits before yawning again.

"Nightmares?"

She pulls back slightly to look up at him."How did you know?"

"Because I haven't been sleeping either. Whenever I try I have nightmares… I can't seem to sleep without you."

"I feel the same way." Bonnie admits after a few moments of silence. "I wake up and I automatically search for you. I always wish that you were holding me…" She stops talking when Stefan lifts her off the floor and holds her in his arms. "Stefan, what are you doing?"

"We're both tired and apparently have been for weeks now; I think we should get some sleep." He carries her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"But we still need to talk about Jeremy and Elena…"

"We will…tomorrow, but right now I think we should get some sleep."

Before she even has a chance to blink, she's lying in her bed, wrapped in Stefan's arms.


	14. Embrace - Stefan & Damon

Bonnie lets out a gasp as she is gently pushed onto her back and Damon and Stefan both follow her onto Damon's massive king size bed. Her gasp turns into soft moans as her body is bombarded with several kisses. Anticipation fills her body as she thinks of what's about to happen between them. Don't get her wrong; they both can definitely hold their own when she's with them one on one, but when she loves how well they work together.

Kneeling at the end of the bed, Stefan presses butterfly kisses on each of her feet, sending tingles throughout her body.

As this is going on, Damon licks at her stomach, smirking when goosebumps start to appear with every flick of his tongue. Bonnie's back arches, causing her torso to rise off the bed. Gently he leans over her, his hands on either side of her torso as the press into the bed.

She tenses when Stefan moves onto one of her legs, leisurely leaving a trail of kisses from her ankle to her inner thigh. For a brief second she thinks he's going to move onto her pussy, but he pulls away and focuses on her other leg. Their eyes briefly meet and when she sees the smug look on his face, she knows he plans on torturing her.

Damon inflicts his own torture when he moves his mouth between her breasts, purposely avoiding kissing her breasts before kissing her collarbone. After a few more seconds of this, he pulls back, presses a kiss to her lips before moving to her neck. But not before she sees the look in his eyes that used to annoy her.

It's at that moment it occurs to her that they must planned this in order to pay her back for leaving them horny and frustrated for the weekend when she decided to hang out with her cousin instead of coming to the boardinghouse. She's not surprised; they always get like this when they spend more than one night without her.

Despite the pleasure that is going through her body, she somehow manages to use one hand to grip Stefan's hair while using the other grab Damon's dark tresses. She gives them both a tug and she's immediately has two sets of intense eyes ─one blue and the other green─ staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Damon is the first to speak, his trademark smirk on his face.

"You two are doing this because I went out of town with Lucy for the weekend instead of spending it with you? She arches an eyebrow at them.

"We have no idea what you're talking about, Bonnie." Stefan pretends not to know what she's talking about even as he strokes her inner thigh.

"I think you do."

"Looks like our girl is feeling guilty for leaving us, brother." Damon teases as he shifts so he's beside her.

"Yeah she is. Maybe she missed us after all." Stefan grins at his brother as he moves on the other side of Bonnie.

"I did miss you guys, but I needed some girl time. Cut me some slack." Bonnie glances back and forth between them.

"What do you think, Stefan? Should we give her what she wants?"

"I don't know, I think it will be better if she feels a hint of what we felt while she was gone first."

She rolls her eyes when they share a wicked grin, only to gasp happily when they both dive for a breast at the same time. Her nipples harden as they suck on the dark brown buds and send a surge of pleasure to each mound. She feels herself grow wetter when their erections press into her and she eagerly spreads her legs, hoping one of them will put her out of her misery and thrust inside of her.

They don't, instead Stefan lets go of her breast and moves down so his head is between her legs. Though it's not exactly what she had been hoping for, the idea of Stefan eating her out is the next best thing.

As Stefan devours her pussy, licking and lapping at her tender flesh, Bonnie glances at Damon. "Are you just going to watch or are you going to come up here?"

Damon responds by kissing her heatedly, his tongue tangling with hers. She moans into Damon's mouth when Stefan latches onto her clit and sucks on it repeatedly. Once again Damon grabs one of her breasts and their kiss grows even wilder until Bonnie pulls away to catch her breath.

When she does she gives him a look and Damon immediately knows what she wants. Not giving her a chance to change her mind, he moves so he's kneeling in front of her head. He maneuvers himself so his cock is above her head, grunting when she grabs his ass with one hand and wraps her mouth around him.

"Oh, Fuck!" Damon arches his back as his eyes roll in the back of his head. It doesn't matter how many time she gives him head, it always feels like a new experience every time she does. The possessive part of him wonders how she got so good at it, while the rest him is just glad that he and Stefan are the only ones benefiting from her oral skills nowadays.

Bonnie has to shut her eyes as well when Stefan's lips move up and down her silt before lapping up the arousal that drips from her. He growls, sending vibrations through her inner walls and she ends up tightening her thighs around his head.

If Stefan were human, he would be struggling to breathe right now, but since he doesn't need to breath, he continues gobbling up her nectar. He never thought he would find something that actually tastes better than blood, but one taste of Bonnie and he had a new addiction. And this time it's an addiction he never wants to kick.

Stefan continues to lick, kiss, and lap her, gradually finding his way to that spot that he knows will make her erupt.

Higher up on the bed, Bonnie deep throats Damon, using her hand to cup his balls. Wanting him riled up, Bonnie pulls up until her mouth his only wrapped around the tip of him before taking him fully into her mouth again. She does this several times, enjoying the growls and grunts that fall from his mouth.

She lets out a loud moan of her own when Stefan hits her spot and she is pushed over the edge, coming hard against his face. Her moans send vibrations to Damon's cock and he feels his balls clench tightly just before he comes as well, his come spilling into her mouth and down her throat.

Once he comes down from his high Damon collapses next to Bonnie, a wide grin on his face.

Stefan presses one more kiss to her pussy before he crawls up her body and presses a kiss to her neck. Despite her recent orgasm, she finds that she feels just as hot as she had been before they got started.

"Are you up for more or do you need more time?" He asks softly. As much as he wants her, he can wait for her to be ready again if she needs him to.

"I'm definitely up for more," She replies just as softly, touched by how considerate he is. Both of them are actually which surprised her initially considering her history with them and their reputations, but she's quickly learned that they are both eager to please when it comes to her.

"Okay." Stefan smiles before thrusting deep inside of her. He pauses, wanting to savor the feeling of them joined together. After awhile he starts to move slowly pumping in and out of her in a steady pace.

"Oooh." She moans when their eyes meet and she sees the passion in them. Never one to be just a spectator, she moves her hip against his, making sure their bodies brush against each other every time they meet. Wanting him deeper inside of her, she hooks her legs around his back, sighing when his cock is buried to the hilt.

Stefan grunts each time his thrusts into her and her inner walls clench tighter around him. Soon it becomes more difficult for him to push inside of her and he knows it won't be long before she comes.

Bonnie moans in time his grunts, their pace growing faster and faster. Their gazes meet and she has to kiss him so she drags him down for a passionate kiss. Stefan returns it eagerly until Bonnie pulls back for air. Her head falls back when Stefan slams inside of her, going even deeper than he had been before.

Once again her eyes meet his and she's struck by the emotion she sees in them.

"You feel so good, Bonnie. I can never get enough of you." His hips move faster and harder.

"I'll never get enough of you either," She responds just before her climax hits. "Stefan!" She screams when she is pushed over the edge.

A few more thrusts are all it takes for Stefan fly over edge with her, spilling his come deep inside of her. Eventually they come down from their highs and he pulls out of her before rolling back onto his side of the bed. He lies back

Before Bonnie has a chance to catch her breath, Damon moves between her legs and plunges inside of her, replacing Stefan. "It's my turn now."

Unlike Stefan's more leisurely pace, Damon does the opposite and slams into her frantically. Bonnie moans in bliss enjoying this side of him. She latches onto him and moans blissfully, loving this side of him. It's not new. In fact the last time they'd been together, Stefan had been the more frantic one while Damon took his time, but it pleases her that sex with them is never predictable.

She wraps her legs around his waist and he pushes deeper inside of her. His pace is fast, faster than a human's and he's happy that her witch heritage allows him to be rougher with her at times.

It becomes so frantic that his body becomes cover with both her and his own sweat. He moves a hand down to her clit and strokes, smirking when she twitches against him. Bonnie braces herself as her orgasm grows closer and closer, her pussy clamping tightly around Damon's shaft.

"Witchy!" He yells out his nickname for her as he comes, her walls milking him dry.

"Damon!" The feel of him erupting inside of her, pushes her over the edge. Her eyes slam shut and her head falls limply onto the bed as she works through her release.

Once she comes down from her high, her eyes open and she becomes aware of Stefan's erection pressed against her side while Damon hardens inside of her.

"So I take it you two missed me?" She smiles as she strokes Stefan's cheek and brushes back a few dark locks from Damon's forehead.

"We did." Stefan admits with a nod.

"And that's why we came up with the plan to get you as aroused as possible the moment you came back. Thinking about what we were going to do to you was the only way we got through those two days." Damon points out with small smile.

"Seriously? That's what you two talk about when I'm not around?" She asks slightly indignant as she sits up in bed.

"Of course," Stefan shrugs as he presses a kiss to her wrist. "You're one of the few things we actually can agree on. Why wouldn't we talk about you?"

"And us getting along is better for you isn't it?" Damon strokes her breast, groaning when her walls tighten around him.

"I guess so." Turned on, Bonnie lies back down and looks up at both men lustily. "So what do you plan to do with me now?"

She frowns when Damon pulls out of her and rolls onto his back.

Stefan shifts to his knees and pulls Bonnie onto his lap so his erection is pressed against her thigh. She sighs in frustration when Stefan does nothing, instead moving his gaze to Damon. "Are you ready, brother?"

"Yeah."

As though they practiced, Stefan slowly lowers Bonnie down until Damon's cock is pressed the opening of her ass. She tenses when he first pushes inside of her, but relaxes as he gradually fills her. Once fully seated inside of her, she lets out a low moan. She loves the fill of him snug inside of her, but she needs more.

As though he heard her thoughts, Stefan gently pushes her back just before Damon wraps his arms around from behind her so her back is resting against his chest. The moment she's situated, Stefan moves above her, his face hovering mere centimeters above her.

She trembles the moment she's realizes pressed between two naked vampires that are devoted to her. She spreads her legs, sighing in relief when he finally thrusts inside of her. She always feels the most complete at this moment. Like they are connected in a way no one else would understand.

A loud moan falls from her lips when both men start to move. They move slowly and soon it's not enough for Bonnie. "Harder!" She demands breathlessly.

Immediately both men start to move faster, moving their hips against her in a coordinated rhythm.

"Oh fuck!" she whimpers as she pulls Stefan tighter against her. "Harder!"

Her whimpers turn into loud cries when both vampires start to move faster, their hips slamming harder against her with every thrust they make.

Still it's not enough and she knows exactly what will make things between even more intense. "I want you to bite me."

Stefan raises a surprised eyebrow at her. It's not that he's never thought about biting her. He's actually thought about it a lot, especially since they've gotten together. The only reason he's never said anything about it was because she's never once hinted that she would be okay with him drinking from her. So to have her actually offer fills him with joy.

She bares her throat and he immediately allows his fangs to expand before sinking them into her neck.

"You too Damon." She directs toward the man beneath her.

"Are you sure?" He asks slightly apprehensive. "I mean we don't exactly have the best history with this. I would understand if it made you uncomfortable."

"Yeah I'm sure."

Once he's sure that she is really okay with it, he releases his fangs and bites into the other side of her neck.

Bonnie is surprised at how good it feels. The last time she had a vampire's fangs in her they had been trying to kill her and she had been terrified. This is much different than that had been. She can feel them drinking from her and she feels arousal, trust, as well as love, but no fear. They could easily drain her dry, but she trusts them enough to know they won't. That's new for her, being able trust someone that way.

As they drink from her, both brothers continue thrusting in out of her, pushing her closer and closer to her release. It's not long before she shatters, her inner muscles clenching tightly around each man. She moans in ecstasy as she works through her orgasm.

Between the blood and how tight Bonnie feels, it doesn't take much for either of them to explode, filling her ass and womb with their come.

After what seems like forever, they finally come down from their highs. Stefan is the first to move, pulling away from her neck and sealing his punctures with his tongue. When he's done with that, he pulls his now softened cock out of her and once again collapses onto his side of the bed.

Damon is the next to come to and much like his brother retracts his fangs before sealing his own mark. Carefully he lifts Bonnie off his cock and places her between himself and Stefan before lying down in his own spot.

Bonnie is the last to open her eyes or move, still exhausted after everything that's happened tonight. She shifts slightly and winces, drawing the attention of the men on either side of her.

Without giving her chance to say no, both men bite into their wrists and hold them up for her drink. She takes a few sips of each wrist and immediately her muscles are less sore. "Thanks." She smiles at them.

"You're welcome."

They return her smile and she rests her head on Stefan's chest, her smile widening when he wraps his arm around her waist. Damon sidles up next to her and spoons her from the back.

Within moments the three have fallen asleep, none of them aware of what's to come…

* * *

**Hours Later…**

It's dark when Elena steps inside of the boardinghouse, happy to find that not much has changed since she left town seven months ago. When she left with Matt she'd been happy to finally be with a guy who actually ate food instead of drinking blood. But seven months later they were broken up again, unable to escape the problems they had in their relationship the first time they were together.

After their breakup she quickly realized that she missed having Stefan to in her life. That's why she decided to come home so she could work things out with him. She also wants to work things out with Damon as well so they can be friends, but she knows that Stefan will the easier of the two.

She climbs the stairs and heads to Stefan's room only to be disappointed when she sees he's not home. That's strange; he always made a point of staying home on Sundays to read his favorite books. At least he did when they were together. She debates on what to do when she remembers that Damon's car had been outside. Maybe he knows where Stefan is. As she walks the distance to Damon's room, she sees that the door is cracked slightly and opens it wider before stepping inside.

She steps over a trail of clothes before moving her gaze to the sheet covered mass in Damon's bed.

Despite the darkness she can tell there are two other people in the bed with him. She rolls her eyes at the predictability of it. Of course Damon would have a threesome while she was gone. She's not surprised he would behave so insensitively. Its good thing she decided on picking Stefan. At least she can count on him to be faithful.

Not wanting to be in this room for longer than she has to, she quickly searches for Damon's outline on the bed. She rolls her eyes in disgust when she sees a woman plastered to Damon's side, her head burrowed into Damon's shoulder while another man with brown hair sleeps on his stomach next to them. One of his arms is wrapped around the woman's waist and she can see a daywalker ring on one of his fingers. Damon must have gone out with one of his vampire friends to pick up the woman.

"Damon?" She calls his name tentatively, waiting for his reply. She frowns when nothing happens. Usually because of their connection, Damon can tell right away whenever she enters a room. She calls his name again, louder this time.

Both vampires wake up with a start, their senses suddenly aware of a trespasser. The only person they can think of that would be so brazen to send someone in the middle of the night is Klaus. It wouldn't be a shock since he's still pissed about them almost Bonnie killing him and making his werewolf side dormant. He may have decided to move to New Orleans, but it doesn't mean he's not still holding a grudge.

Knowing this, their first instinct is to protect the woman that's come to mean everything to them. They are so intent on protecting Bonnie that neither realizes that they know their trespasser very well at first. They share a look and while Damon wraps his arm more securely around Bonnie, Stefan climbs out of bed to approach the intruder.

"I don't know who you are, but if Klaus sent you better turn around before I rip your heart out." He snarls lowly.

"Stefan?" Elena gasps in surprise when a naked Stefan appears in front of her and grabs her wrist.  
Stefan focuses his gaze and frowns when he recognizes the face of his ex-girlfriend. He immediately lets go of her wrist and takes a step back. "Elena, what are you doing here?" He asks his voice full of annoyance. The last time she was here it had been after taking the cure and informing them that she would be leaving town with Matt.

Across the room, Bonnie stirs having felt Stefan get out of bed. Her heart pounds nervously when she sits up slightly and sees a pissed off Elena standing in front of Stefan. Confusion fills her and she wonders why her former best friend is back in Mystic Falls.

Although his stance is less hostile than it had been a few seconds ago, Stefan's frown doesn't disappear from his face. "Why are you here?"

"I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me when you're standing in front of me completely naked." Elena erupts in anger.

"Maybe I should -." Bonnie starts to say only to have Damon cover her mouth with his hand.

"Don't." Damon whispers in her ear, already knowing that she will want to intervene. Normally he would have no problems allowing her to handle things, but he knows that Stefan and Elena need to have this out.

Sensing where his thoughts are headed, she reluctantly stays quiet and remains in bed.

"You're not even going to explain what you're doing here?" Elena growls when she realizes that Stefan isn't rushing to explain himself.

"I live here." Stefan points out calmly.

"That's not what I meant." She snaps clearly agitated. "I'm talking about you here in this bed sharing one of Damon's bimbos." She glares at Stefan, hurt in her eyes before moving her gaze to the bed where Damon and the random woman are watching everything unfold.

"I expect this kind of thing from him but for you to find participate …Bonnie?" She gasps when she realizes the woman is her so called best friend. In that moment she doesn't remember that they haven't talked in nearly a year. She sees the glow on Bonnie's skin, sees how relaxed she is even as she holds a sheet to her chest, sees the bite marks on her neck; all she feels is rage and betrayal. "How could you do this to me? To someone you care about?" She snarls her attention going from Stefan to Bonnie.

Anger fills Bonnie at those words. How dare she act as though she's betraying her after what happened. "You made it clear months ago that we were no longer friends so I don't owe you a thing."

"So because we're not friends anymore that gives you a right to do this? You didn't even think about how this might make me feel." She looks at Bonnie as though she never knew her before. This is not the same Bonnie she grew up with.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you leave town on Matt's arm. So it's really none of your business what I do with either of them."

"So you can't find the time way to bring my brother back to life, but you can fuck my ex-boyfriends behind my back. You obviously never really cared about Jeremy because if you did, he'd still be alive in right now. You would have protected him better if you truly cared instead of jumping into bed with guys that would have never given you the time of day if I were still around." Elena

Hurt fills Bonnie as Elena's tirade hits her full force. The worst part is that everything Elena just said is nothing Bonnie hasn't thought herself. Not wanting Elena to know just how her words affected her, she wraps the sheet around herself and stands up. It leaves Damon exposed on the bed, but she knows he doesn't really care. She thinks he would walk around naked if he could.

"The fact that you could actually say that to me proves that we should have ended our friendship a long time ago." She bends down to pick up her clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Before she steps inside, she turns around to meet Elena's angry gaze and says something she's being holding back for a while now. "For the record maybe I would have been able to protect him better if I hadn't had to spend most of my time saving and protecting your ass." She slams the door behind her, leaving Elena alone with Damon and Stefan.

"I think you should go." Stefan interrupts the awkward silence, his voice angry. Bonnie may have tried to hide it, but he had seen the hurt look on her face before she shut the door .

"But I wanted to talk to you." Elena protests with a pout.

"Then talk fast." He folds his arms across his chest, not really wanting to hear what she has to say.

"I meant I wanted to talk to you alone." She glances at Damon who is watching them from across the room.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Damon." He glares at her, not once blinking.

"And I am just curious enough to want to hear what you have to say to him. Although I'm sure I can already guess." Damon smirks at her, relishing in on the irritated look on her face. After what she said to Bonnie, he would love to react the way Stefan is, but he figures at least one of them has to be the calm one.

"I'd rather wait until we're alone. So I'm going to go home. I'll talk to you another time. Hopefully by then you'll come to your senses." She turns around and heads to the door.

"Don't count on it." He scoffs when she gets the threshold.

In response she storms out the room and stomps the down the steps.

"You realize she came here because she wants you back right?" Damon says the moment they hear the front door slam closed.

"Yeah." Stefan sighs before leaning down to pick up his underwear off the floor and slipping them on.

They are spared from saying more when the bathroom door opens and a fully dressed Bonnie walks out. Their attention immediately goes to her much like it usually does whenever she enters a room, but this time they can sense that something's wrong.

Hurriedly, Damon climbs out of bed and pulls on his underwear as well

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks when he sees the hesitant look on her face.

"I'm fine." She smiles half-heartedly. "But I think I should sleep in my own bed tonight." While she was getting dressed she came to the realization that instead of denying the

She takes a step forward only to find Stefan blocking the door. Annoyed, she tries to take a step backward and backs into Damon.

"She got to you didn't she?" Damon asks softly and she doesn't even have to look at him to know his piercing blue eyes are zeroed in on her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because before she showed up you planned on staying with us for the night." Stefan points out looking at her in a way that makes her want to confess her the truth.

So she does. "She's not wrong." Bonnie says so quietly that both Damon and Stefan have to use their enhanced hearing to hear her.

"You have to know that what happened to Jeremy wasn't your fault. If anything you saving him that first time only delayed the evitable."

"I'm not talking about Jeremy. I'm talking about this…" She gestures to between the three of them. "If she hadn't left you two wouldn't have even considered getting involved with me. You would still be fighting over her"

"That's not –"

"Witchy, why–"

They both start to protest only to be caught off by Bonnie.

"You were completely devoted to her for two years." She spins around to face Damon. "And you were literally obsessed with Katherine for over a century until you fell for Elena. I saw all of this first hand. I had to listen as she tried to pick between both of you. I think we should face the facts and end this before get in deeper than we already are."

"We're not letting you go." Damon stares her down, refusing to move an inch.

She doesn't allow that to stop her and uses her powers to move both men out of the way before rushing out of the room. She wastes no time running to her car and driving off. She's so focused on leaving that she doesn't notice the now fully dressed vampires staring after her car.

"You want to explain why we let her leave?" Damon turns to his brother. After he'd gotten dressed he had been planning to go after Bonnie, but Stefan stopped him before he could.

"To give her a little time to cool off before we inform her how wrong she is."

"Leaving her alone all night will not help us, Stefan."

"I never said we were going leave her alone." Stefan grins wickedly before looking at his watch.

A half hour later, Bonnie unlocks the door to her home and walks in, weariness and sadness rolling off of her. The last thing she wanted to do was put the brakes on what's been happening between them, but she knows it was for the best. It's better for it to happen now rather than later when she's fallen more in love with them.

Heading upstairs to get out of her clothes and go to sleep, she opens her bedroom door and turns on the light, physically jumping when she sees both Stefan and Damon casually lounging in her bed. They must have used their vampire speed so they could get here before them.

"What took you so long?" Damon smirks at her, grinning outright when his sees the confused look on her face.

"Wha-what are you two doing here?" She stutters slightly, having not expected them. She assumed that they had taken what she said to heart, but apparently they hadn't. She's not quite sure what to make of it.

"You really didn't think we'd give up on you that easily?" Stefan grins wickedly at her. "We don't care how long it takes to convince you that we love you and only want you. "

"Face it Judgy, you're stuck with us no matter what." Damon looks just as wicked. "So come sit down so we can talk about this." He pats the bed with his left hand.

As she walks over to the bed, she thinks maybe she won't have to give them up after all.


	15. Rise - Stefan & Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the Mercy series & sequel to Asylum. Just a fair warning that this ended up being way longer than I planned. I thought about splitting it up, but I thought it worked best as a oneshot.

After breaking things off with Jeremy and Elena, Bonnie and Stefan's relationship quickly takes a life of its own. They spend most of their time together, quietly of course. It's not that they are ashamed of their relationship, but they know the others wouldn't understand. Elena especially.

While Jeremy had taken his breakup with Bonnie in stride, Elena had reacted in opposite manner. She spent the first few days pissed off at him before deciding that Klaus must have put him up to breaking up with her. As a result she's been practically stalking him and has been using Damon in an attempt to make him jealous.

She had been annoyed when it didn't work and at one point decided to corner Bonnie to ask her what happened to him why they were gone. Needless to say Elena had gotten irritated when she wouldn't reveal anything.

Right now they are both glad to have reprieve from that and have decided to use one of the few free days they had together in Bonnie's place. Or more accurately, Bonnie's bed. They had been there the whole day making love, eating, talking, watching TV, and sleeping.

At one point, Stefan's stomach growls and he decides to get some of the blood Bonnie lets him keep in her fridge. He grins at her before climbing off the bed and walking to the door. "I'll be back in second."

"Don't you think you should at least put some underwear on?" She asks taking in his naked body.

"Why? I would only have to take them off when I came back. Besides there's no one else home to even see me." He points out before strutting out of the room cockily.

Bonnie giggles at his behavior and lays back against the bed. She lifts her arms above her head and stretches, groaning when she feels the muscles in her body throb slightly. They've spent the last couple of hours tangled up together and she still wants more of him. She has to wonder if she'll always want him this desperately or will things eventually slow down.

Seconds later, Stefan returns with a water bottle and blood bag, grinning when he eyes fall on Bonnie. "I have to say I love having a beautiful naked woman in bed." His cock hardens at the thought of taking her again.

Bonnie jumps slightly; startled by Stefan's sudden presence. She hadn't even heard the door close again. She sits up as he strolls across the room with a determined look.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks as he climbs back into bed.

"It's not important."

He takes drink from his blood bag and looks more closely at her. "Was it about me?"

"So because I'm lying in bed with a smile on my face I have to be thinking about you?" She looks at him, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Yes."He shrugs smugly.

"Not that your ego needs it, but you're right. I was thinking about how despite the amount of sex we've had today I still want you." She trails a finger down his chest.

"Well that's good because I would hate to be the only one feeling this way," He smiles before pressing a kiss to her lips. He pulls back after a while and holds out the water bottle that he brought for her.

"Thanks," She takes the water bottle from him and takes a large gulp.

As she drinks, Stefan finishes up his blood bag. He tosses it behind him, not caring in the least when it lands on the floor. He then reaches out and takes the nearly empty water bottle away from her before pushing her back down on the bed.

Bonnie wraps her arms around his shoulders as his arms encircle her waist and his erection presses against her hip. She moves when he pulls her into a deep kiss and she feels him slide his hips between her legs. In response she moves her hands from his shoulders to his ass, enjoying the feel of his muscles moving underneath her palms. Another moan spills from her lips when he thrusts inside of her and she makes a point of clenching tightly around his cock.

"Damn that feels good." Stefan groans against her lips as he moves in and out of her. Because he wants this to last, he makes sure to keep his thrusts long and slow.

"Harder," Bonnie gasps, pulling away from his mouth.

Stefan ignores her and continues his slow pace, knowing things will be hotter between them if she's slightly frustrated.

"Harder!" Her voice is much louder this time and she digs her nails into his ass to make her point.

The slight pain turns Stefan on and he takes her lips in a hard kiss. He growls when she responds eagerly to his hungry kiss. Bonnie groans painfully when he nearly pulls out of her only to let out a moan when he slams back inside of her roughly.

Her legs wrap around him and she pulls his ass into her needing more from him. Amused he decides to slow things down between them by drawing out his strokes. Bonnie whimpers in frustration against his mouth and wraps her legs around his waist. He growls when she squeezes him in a way that makes him lose control and he speeds up his thrusts.

Pulling away from her mouth, he moves his head to her neck, his tongue tracing over the faded bite marks from their previous encounters. She continues rolling her hips into his until she explodes, her walls clenching him tightly.

The feel of Bonnie clenched around his cock, triggers Stefan's orgasm and he pumps into her several times until he too explodes inside of her.

The moment they come down from their highs, Stefan rolls onto his back and grins happily when Bonnie straddles his hips. He loves when she takes control. Things are just about to heat up again when Bonnie's phone rings. She swears under her breath and sits up before reaching for her phone. She is so focused on getting back to what she and Stefan were doing that she doesn't bother to look before answering. "Hello?"

"I have a bone to pick with you Judgy." Damon says, clearly annoyed.

"Damon?" Bonnie frowns and glances down at Stefan who's looking up at her curiously. "What's going on?"

"Let's start with the fact that when you saved your loser ex it gave him the ability to see ghosts, including his dead ex-girlfriend. Or even better we'll start with the fact that said ex-girlfriend talked him into seeing a corrupt witch that opened the veil to the other side and now I have several dead enemies trying to kill me!"

"Shit." Bonnie swears lowly. She had known that saving Jeremy would come with consequences. She just assumed the consequence had been when the spirits stopped talking to her. Apparently that hadn't been the case.

"Yeah, shit is right. I need you to fix the mess you made."

"Okay. I'm on it." She says just before Damon abruptly hangs up.

"What was that about?" Stefan asks after she hangs up.

"Apparently when I brought Jeremy back to life, it gave him the ability to see ghosts. He did something stupid and now several formally dead residents of Mystic Falls are wreaking havoc around town. Your brother was one of the recipients.

"How?"

"He's been talking to Anna for months. I guess that explains why he seemed almost relieved when I broke up with him." She adds with a small shrug. "Anyway I have to fix it which means I need to head home and get my grimoire.

"You want me to go with you?" He asks as he strokes her hips.

"No, I'll be fine. I think you should go help Damon and once I fix all of this we can meet up later. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." He agrees with a nod.

"Good." She leans down to press a kiss to his lips before climbing off his lap and jumping out of bed.

He watches her move across the room for a few seconds until she looks at him strangely. "Why are you just lying there? If I have to get up so do you." She doesn't add that seeing him in bed like that makes her want to forget the situation she has to fix and jump him.

"I'm enjoying the view." He grins before looking her up and down. It doesn't matter how often he's seen her naked, he still feels breathless whenever he catches a glimpse of her.

"Well enjoy the view later because I have to get serious and I can't do that with you looking at me like that." She says before moving to her closet and pulling out some clothes to wear.

"Alright." He sighs and climbs out of bed.

* * *

Sometime later, Stefan is on his way to the boardinghouse when he sees someone very familiar and stops the car. He jumps out and rushes over to the person and blinks several times to make sure he's not seeing anything. "Lexi?"Stefan gasps in surprise at seeing his formally dead best friend.

"Hi, Stefan." Lexi smiles at him before he pulls her into a hug. Once they pull back however something occurs to her. "Why aren't you surprised that I'm corporeal?"

"It's something that's going on all over town. I was actually was on my way to help Damon with his own ghosts."

"Well I'll go with you." She opens the door to his car and sits in the passenger seat.

"Wait a minute…." He gapes at her as he slides into the driver's seat. "You're actually willing to see Damon? Don't you hate him? Or did death mellow you out?"

"I do hate him and I always will, but I don't know how long you'll be able to see me and we need to talk." Her voice is serious as she looks at him.

"Sounds serious, what do we need to talk about?"He starts the car and begins to drive.

"That blood thirsty part of you for one thing."

Stefan can only assume he's talking about the people he drained when he first came back to Mystic Falls. "I know I slipped up when I first returned to Mystic Falls, but I've been back on track for a month now and I don't plan on slipping up again." He refuses to let Klaus win and more importantly he refuses to put Bonnie through that.

"I know and I'm proud of you, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the Ripper in you. The part of you that likes to kill, you're in danger of him getting out."

"I spent months killing people under Klaus' orders and I didn't turn ripper. Why would that happen now that we're free?"

"I get that you're happy with Bonnie… yes I know about the two of you." She adds when Stefan gives her surprised look. "And I have to say I saw that coming the moment I visited you in Mystic Falls a year ago."

"But I was in love with Elena back then."

"Yes, but you have always had a thing for witches, especially beautiful witches. I figured it was only a matter of time. I'm happy for you. She gets you and understands what it's like to feel darkness. You look out for each other and I can tell you're happy."

"Why do I feel a but coming?"

"Because there is." Lexi looks at him sadly before continuing. "As happy as you are that doesn't mean you won't be tempted by the darker side of you."

"What do you mean?"

"All I can say is that in the near future you're going to feel tempted to give into those dark urges, but you can't do that. You have to fight through it. No matter what happens or how tempted you are to give in."

"I promise I'll try my best." Stefan finally says after a while. Her words worry him, but he's determined to do things right this time.

"Good." She nods at him as he continues to drive down the street.

* * *

Across town, Bonnie is having a similar conversation with a familiar face. After getting her grimoire, Bonnie had been surprised when she headed down to the forest to close the veil and nearly bumped into her Grams.

"Grams I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much." Bonnie says after pulling back from the hug she and Sheila engaged in the moment the shock wore off.

Sheila smiles and grabs one of Bonnie's hands and holds it."I've missed you too and I want you to know I'm proud of you, Bonnie."

"Even after everything I've done? The innocent people that died because of me?" Bonnie wipes the tears that have started to fall from her face.

"I wasn't happy to see you do those things, but also understand that you were trying to survive. What matters is you came out of that situation still wanting to help people, to do the right thing."

"But there is still a part of me that still feels drawn to that darkness."

"I know and that's something that everyone can relate to supernatural or not, but I have to warn you. " She pauses for a second before continuing. "I won't lie to you; you're going to be tested again at some point. You're going to struggle with it, but I have faith that you'll get through it. Once you do, you'll what to do from there."

Bonnie nods and Sheila wipes more tears from her face before growing focused. "Now let's get started with this spell. As much as I would love to stay here with you, it's time for me to go back."

* * *

Later as Bonnie, Stefan, and the others deal with the aftermath of the veil being opened and closed, Klaus works on plan of his own in Dallas where he's currently residing. He's been watching them for a while now and the bond between the ripper and the witch has only grown closer. Now he has to do something to bring out the darkness he wants from them and knows just the thing. Klaus is brought out of his thoughts when he hears a knock on his door.

Dominic comes in. "You wanted to see me sir."

"I want you to round up about a hundred of the locals and bring them here. Compel them if you have to."

"Are we running out of blood, sir?" Dominic asks in concern. Usually they only bring humans here to fuck or to drain.

"No, our blood supply is fine. I'm going to turn them."

"May I ask why?" Klaus hasn't turned that many people in a while.

"I plan to send them to Mystic Falls to go after the ripper and the witch. Since killing brought out the darkness in them while they were on the road, it makes sense that it would also bring it out now that they are home."

"But I thought you wanted them by your side." Dominic gives Klaus a confused look. "What if one of the people you've turned kills them?"

"If they can't handle my hybrids then they don't deserve to be by my side or in my bed." Klaus' voice is calm, but he means it. Although he has high hopes that they can handles themselves, if something happens and they can't it will be lesson learned for him.

* * *

**A Few Days Later…**

"Why exactly am I here again? Matt asks as he and Elena make their way inside the Salvatore boardinghouse. He'd been surprised when Elena asked him to join her at the boardinghouse so he could talk to Stefan. It's not that he has a problem talking to the vampire. He would much rather talk to him than to Damon, but it's not something they do for the most part.

"Because I don't know how to reach him, Matt." Elena. "He's been distant ever since he's come back from traveling with Klaus. He's not talking to me; he's not talking to Damon or even Caroline. Maybe he'll listen to you."

So basically he's a last resort. Matt suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. "What about Bonnie? She was there too and she did end her relationship with Jeremy around the same time. Maybe she knows something." He suggests calmly. He knows they've grown closer based on the few times he's seen them talking at school.

"I tried to ask her before, but she wouldn't say anything." Elena shakes her head. "Besides Stefan's not really a sharer. If he's in pain he tends to keep it to himself, he would have never said anything to Bonnie." She looks at him pleadingly. "Please, Matt."

Matt sighs and nods. He's never been able to say no to Elena. "Alright I'll talk to him."

"Good. His car is here so I know he's home. "I'll check upstairs to see if he's in his room." She bounces up the stairs and heads to the bedrooms.

As Elena gets closer to Stefan's bedroom, she frowns when she hears the sound of a male groan. At first she assumes that Stefan's in some kind of pain, but a second later she hears a feminine moan and she stiffens when the implications hit her full force.

Stefan is in there with someone. Someone who is not her and though she knows that she should turn back the way she came, she has to see what this woman that Stefan's turned to for comfort looks like.

Her heart pounds in her chest as she slowly pushes the door open. Immediately she sees Stefan and the mystery woman on the bed. Stefan is lying on is back with his hands around the woman's hips as she rides him. From her position, Elena can only see the woman's back, but she can still tell the woman is beautiful. The woman's long dark hair falls down her brown back as she moves sensually above Stefan.

The two are completely focused on one another, obviously not caring about anything going on around them. As painful as it is, Elena is unable to take her eyes off of them even as Stefan's hands move to the woman's butt before he slides them up her back.

Suddenly the woman lets out a groan. "Ooh, Stefan!"

Elena lets out a gasp and her eyes widen when she recognizes the feminine voice as that of her best friend. Frozen to the spot, she watches in dismay as Bonnie and Stefan reach their peaks. Even worse are the declarations of love that fall from their lips as they come down from their highs.

"I love you." Stefan trails a finger down her cheek.

"I love you too."

She watches as they rest their foreheads together and come together in a soft kiss. Finally after what seems like forever, she's able to speak. "I can't believe you would do this to me!"

Bonnie and Stefan both freeze in shock the moment they realize they aren't alone. Before either of them can move, Elena rushes away from the door, clearly distressed about what she just saw.

"Oh, my God! Elena, wait!" Bonnie says as she scrambles off of Stefan's lap and hurriedly pulls on her dress.

Stefan for his part stays on the bed, not really caring about Elena's distress. The only reason he ends up moving is because he sees the guilt on Bonnie's face.

Downstairs a sobbing Elena rushes down the stairs, shocked and hurt by the scene upstairs.

"Elena, what's…" Matt starts to ask only to stop talking when he sees a rumpled Bonnie and Stefan rush down the stairs. It's clear based on the way they look what they had been doing. So many questions run through his mind. Why did this happen? How long has been going on? How the hell did he not know about this? Instead of getting answers to those questions, he stays quiet, knowing things are about to blow up.

"How long has this been going on?" Elena breaks the silence.

Bonnie lets out a guilty sigh and starts to explain. "It started a few weeks after we left with Klaus. One night we were talking and one thing led to another…."

"…we ended things the moment Klaus let us come home, but…" Stefan starts to explain only to be interrupted by Elena.

"But obviously something changed. When did you decide to do this again?" She asks quietly, hoping they'll say today.

"The night of the 40's dance." Stefan confirms.

"That explains why you barely touched me that night. Why you barely touched me since you came back. Why you were so eager to get me home."

"Elena, you have to believe that this wasn't planned… I spent weeks trying to stay away from him because I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had, but we both realized that night that what happened while we were with Klaus wasn't going away. That's why we made sure to end things with you and Jeremy the next day."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"No it doesn't." Bonnie agrees. "We never should have let it go on so long and we should have told you the truth."

"So while I was worried about the two most important people in my life, you were having the time of your life, fucking each other behind my back.

Matt raises an eyebrow the doppelganger, knowing her statement isn't really true. She may have been worried about Stefan, but she barely even mentioned Bonnie. Anytime he, Caroline, and even Damon brought Bonnie up she would deflect by saying their witchy friend could handle herself before changing the subject back to Stefan. He won't even get into the amount of time she spent with Damon. He gets the feeling if Stefan hadn't come home when he did that something would have happened between her and the oldest Salvatore.

"It wasn't like that." Bonnie protests. "We bonded over being trapped with a homicidal maniac and after a while it was the only thing that got us through our time with him."

"No, I want you to admit it!" She shouts furiously. "Admit that you've always had a thing for him. I'm not even surprised. I mean you did notice him before I did the first day we met. You were obviously upset that he noticed me instead of you and decided to take advantage of it while you were with Klaus when he was clearly struggling. I never thought you would become the kind of person to do something like that." Elena looks at Bonnie as though she's never seen her before. "You're no better than Klaus."

Hurt by Elena's accusations, Bonnie straightens her spine and quickly rushes out of the door. "I have to go."

"Bonnie, wait." Stefan frowns and starts to go after her when Matt interrupts.

"I'll go after her."

Though letting Bonnie go off alone is the last thing he wants to do, he has a few things he would like to say to his ex-girlfriend once and for all. He nods and watches the blonde haired man leave before he turns his attention back to Elena.

"I want you to know that I forgive you Stefan." She says after watching Matt walk out the door.

"Let me get this straight, you caught me making love to Bonnie in my bed…" He chooses those particular words on purpose. "…and you're only upset with Bonnie?"

"I know it had to be rough to be stuck with Klaus and you sought out the nearest warm body. She took advantage of that and of course you gave in. But now that I know what you went through, I know we can work through this. We can be better off than we were before." She takes a step forward, frowning when Stefan steps backward.

"You're not hearing me." He growls in frustration. "I'm in love with Bonnie."

"You can't be. You just think you are." Elena gives him a disbelieving look. "We can work through this. I know I didn't understand when you came back, but now I do."

"Is it really a stretch that I could fall in love with her? That she could be important to me?" He ignores Elena's look of love.

"The only reason you tried so hard with her because of me, but now that I know what kind of person she is, you don't have to worry about winning her over."

"You're seriously going to throw away a decade's long friendship over this. Bonnie cares about you and you care about her. I think in time you'll see that."

Elena feels anger flood her body when she realizes that he's still on Bonnie's side in this. "I can't believe your defending her. You should be happy that I'm willing to let what happened go. You're acting like you're not even sorry."

"We should have told you what happened while we were on the road with Klaus the moment we came back and ended things, but we didn't. That is the only thing I'm sorry for."

He continues speaking when he sees the angry look on her face. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, but like Bonnie said we had no idea when or if we were ever coming back. All we had was each other and we didn't have the luxury of thinking about anything or anyone back home. We wouldn't have made it out if we had."

"So you're admitting that my best friend cared more about herself than about me."

With those words, Stefan decides that he can no longer be nice. Not when Elena is downplaying what Bonnie did for her. "Do you know what she sacrificed for you, the horrible things that Klaus had her do? How many people died at her hands? She still has nightmares about what happened and she did it all because she wanted to spare you. So for you to throw that back at her like her sacrifices mean nothing is not okay." He glares angrily at her.

Elena feels some guilt flood her, knowing that deep down Stefan is right about Bonnie, but decides to ignore it in favor of the betrayal she feels. Right now the only thing she will think about his a way to get Stefan back.

"We can get back to the way we were. We were happy then and we can be happy again if you just let me in."

He snatches his hand away and takes a step backward. "Several problems with that…I'm not that Stefan anymore and I never will be again. More importantly I'm in love with Bonnie. So it doesn't matter what you say or do."

"Stefan, where are you going?" She frowns when Stefan pushes past her and heads for the door

"To find Bonnie." He says before walking out the door, not giving her another glance.

Elena watches him go with a teary glare, finally realizing that she may have actually lost Stefan for good.

* * *

"So you and Stefan?" Matt asks the moment they pull away from the boardinghouse. "I have to say I didn't see that coming." He'd known they'd grown closer, but it hadn't occurred to him just how close that actually meant.

"Neither did I."

"How did you guys go from just barely friends to-"

"I had to do a lot of terrible things while I was on the road with Klaus." She says after a brief silence. "Things that will haunt me for the rest of my life and Stefan understood that. One night we were talking and it just made sense. After that night, it became a regular thing and soon being with him was the only time I wasn't constantly thinking about the people I've killed and the terrible things I did. " Bonnie glances out of the window and watches the scenery pass by.

Matt stays quiet, having the feeling that Bonnie needs to vent.

"The worst part is we had no idea when or if he was ever going to let us go. But he did and we when returned to Mystic Falls we tried to get back to normal, tried to pretend like those four months never happened. Of course it didn't work and we realized that we'd fallen for each other during those months together. I didn't plan this; I never wanted to hurt my best friend this way."

"I'm sure once Elena has some time to calm down, you'll talk and she'll get over what happened." Matt says after she finishes explaining.

"No she won't." Bonnie shakes her head. "And who can blame her. She's right, I did betray her."

Matt says nothing, knowing that Elena can hold a grudge when she really wants to. Of course that never seems to apply to Stefan or Damon, but still it could be a long time before Elena lets go of her hurt. "Well whatever happens between you and Elena, I want you know that I'm here for you and I'll support whatever decision you make."

"Thanks, Matt," She looks at him, completely surprised by his acceptance.

"Why are you surprised by my response?"

"I figured you were going to warn me that Stefan was only using me or something."

"I'll be honest, if you told me about the two of you this morning I would have assumed that was the case, but I saw how upset he was when you rushed out of the boardinghouse." As he pulls in he sees a familiar profile on Bonnie's porch pacing. Smiling he pulls the truck to a stop. "Not to mention I can see the way he's pacing back and forth on your porch right now."

Bonnie looks up and sure enough she sees Stefan pacing, clearly worried. Without giving it much thought she quickly climbs out of Matt's truck and rushes up the stairs to meet him. "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

Stefan eyes brighten immediately when he lays eyes on her and he rushes the rest of the way to meet her. "I needed to see if you were okay." He says as he cups her face in his hands.

"I'm not sure yet." She caresses his cheek with one hand.

Matt watches as the two embrace; their bodies relaxing in relief the moment they make contact. He knows things won't be easy for them, especially with Elena on the warpath, but he's glad they have each other.

* * *

There is an explosion of course once every one in the group finds out about their relationship. People pick sides. Jeremy though not upset about his breakup with Bonnie naturally picks his sister, it helps that he never really liked Stefan in the first place. Caroline tries to stay neutral, but it's obvious that she and Elena have grown much closer in Bonnie's absence and add in her problems with Tyler it leaves very little time for Bonnie. Matt stays true to his word and supports Bonnie as well as Damon, surprisingly.

Still despite all of the drama surrounding the reveal of their relationship, Bonnie and Stefan eventually discover their broken friendships to be the least of their problems.

The attacks start shortly after the fallout. Bonnie comes home after a date with Stefan to find a vampire standing at her door, ready to attack. She kills him with ease and doesn't think anything of it since it's not the first time a vampire's tried to attack her. But when it happens again the next morning before she leaves for school, she wonders if it's more than a coincidence.

"What's wrong?" Stefan scowls when he sees the frown on his girlfriend's face as she approaches the picnic bench he's sitting on top of.

"I've been attacked by two vampires in the last 12 hours."

"What?" Stefan leaps up and grabs her arms, frantically checking for wounds. "Are you okay? "

"I'm fine. I killed both of them. It's just I thought the first was a coincidence, but two attacks so close together make me think otherwise. Maybe I'm being paranoid."

"I don't think you are." He lets out a sigh and releases Bonnie from his grasp before continuing. "I kind of got attacked by a group of werewolves a couple of days and one yesterday before our date.

"Why didn't you tell me?" They had spent several hours hanging out together before she came home for the night. There's no reason that shouldn't have come up.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't want to worry you and I know how you feel about killing." He says as they sit side by side at the table.

"You're right I'm not a fan of killing, but after being on the road all those months I know it's not all that simple." She grabs Stefan's hand and holds it with both of her smaller ones. "If we're going to be together we have to be honest with each other. Even if we think the other person might not understand. Okay?"

"Okay." Stefan nods before pressing a kiss to her hand. "So do you have any theories about the attacks?"

Bonnie ponders his question for a while and can only think of one reason. "Revenge for what we did while we were with Klaus."

"I was thinking the same thing actually. We spent months killing innocent people, I'm sure there are several family members that want to get justice. Since we were the ones directly responsible, the focus is on us."

"What are we gonna do, Stefan? I have a feeling these attacks are only the beginning."

"We do what we always do, try our best to work through it." He says just before pulling her into his arms for a hug.

* * *

Weeks pass and the attacks continue, eventually it gets to the point where neither can leave the house or go any place in town without being attacked by vampires, werewolves, or more recently hybrids. At one point, they decide to hide out in an old cabin that Stefan owns in the woods and that seems to stop the attacks for a while.

Of course it doesn't last and they are ambushed one night by eight hybrids while they were holed up in the cabin. The hybrids are no match for either of them and it's not long before they all end up piled up on the ground. Five are missing their hearts from when Stefan ripped them out, one has been burned to a crisp and two have been ripped apart from the inside as a result of Bonnie's strengthening powers.

It's s a vicious, angry, and bloody outcome.

Later they go deeper into the woods to bury the bodies. They agree its best if they spread them out and they work in tandem to bury all eight hybrids. Stefan finishes first and when he goes to check up on Bonnie he finds her shovel in hand, working on her last body. Like him, she's barefoot since they had been asleep at the time of the attack.

He glances at her light blue sundress that is now covered with blood, sweat, and dirt before taking his own shovel and helping her finish up with the last grave.

They stay quiet as their gazes' meet, both worked up over their battle. The urge to kill is there, it's been growing since they were first attacked several weeks ago. The only solace they have at this point is each other and both feel the need to affirm that.

Without uttering a word Bonnie reaches behind her and unzips her sundress allowing it to fall to the ground. Her chest heaves as she stands before him completely naked, waiting for him to react.

In response Stefan crashes his lips against hers and lifts her off of her feet. Her legs wrap around his waist and he carries her a few feet away from the gravesite and presses her against a tree.

They pull away from their frantic kiss and Bonnie immediately grasps his face in her hands. She caresses his face and Stefan feels his knees buckle slightly. "I need you." He growls lowly as he stares into her eyes.

Bonnie moans at the sound of his voice before reaching down to pull off his black t-shirt. He growls when she trails her fingers down his chest and his hips inadvertently thrust against her. They work together to strip him of his pants and then Stefan's dragging them to the ground, his need for her taking over.

Within seconds he's deep inside of her, driving into her with hard and fast strokes. This is different than their usual lovemaking sessions. Right now it's not about expressing their love, instead it's about affirming that they are still here.

"Stefan." She moans softly, almost too soft for even Stefan's enhanced ears to hear. He starts to slam in and out of her, grabbing her hips as he presses her into the ground. Dirt covers them, but both are too focused on losing themselves in pleasure to care. "More," Bonnie moans and Stefan responds by titling her hips and moving his own body in a way that he knows will make her explode. She does; coming hard and fast around him, her juices dripping onto his cock.

The scent and feel of her makes Stefan lose what little control he still had and he goes wild, managing to shift onto his knees before thrusting into her frantically. His eyes never leave hers when he finally comes, exploding inside of her.

Bonnie closes her eyes as Stefan gently places them back on the ground and rolls onto his back, taking Bonnie with him. She snuggles into his chest, her body still coming down from her high. "We can't keep doing this. It's obviously too dangerous for us in town and now out here."

"We have to leave." Stefan agrees as he wraps his arms around her waist and tangles his legs with hers. It should probably bother him that they are lying in the dirt close to the bodies that they just buried, but he has more important things to focus on right now. "As long as we stay here, we're walking targets and the more danger the people we care about are in."

"Will that really work though? If they found us here, they'll probably find us elsewhere." Bonnie points out."

"You're right, but we have to do something. I'm not sure how much more of this we can handle. Every day I feel myself growing darker and though I'm fighting as hard as I can to suppress it, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to."

She lets out a sigh, feeling the exact same way. "I think it's time we headed back into town now that we know it's no safer here. We can figure out our plan from there."

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

Klaus grins when he hears a knock on his front door and stands up. He knows without even having to look that it's the Ripper and the Witch. He's been planning this for months and the fact it's so close to achieving his goal fills him with excitement. He's even sent Dominic and his other hybrids away for the night so they can have some privacy.

Once he gets to the door, he makes sure to change his demeanor into a more serious one; it would only draw suspicion if he's too excited. He opens the door and immediately feels a jolt to his groin. Despite the fact that both are dressed casually, they look fantastic; Stefan in a black sweater with jeans while Bonnie has on a denim jacket with jersey hood and dark jeans. "Bonnie, Stefan." He greets simply.

"You summoned us?" Stefan says with a hint of suspicion.

"Yes, please come in," Klaus smiles as steps back to allow them entry. They walk past him and he breathes in deeply when their scents flood his nostrils. As they walk further inside his home, he closes the door and rubs his hands together before following them. "First allow me to say that I've missed your company. I suppose it must be true that the more time you spend with someone the more attached you become." He grins charmingly at them, not at all surprised when witch and ripper only glare in response.

"Cut the crap; just tell us what you want." Bonnie snaps in annoyance. The last thing she wants to do is play niceties with Klaus of all people.

"Very well," He sighs and moves closer to them. "I've heard about your little problem and I have a proposition for the two of you. I'll help you out with these attacks if you do something for me."

"Why do you want to help?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow at the original, not hiding that she finds his offer suspicious.

"I know you won't believe me, but I feel as though I'm responsible for what's been happening to you." Klaus lets the lie fall easily.

"You think?" Bonnie snorts sarcastically.

"So how do you plan on doing that?" Stefan folds his arms across his chest and gives Klaus a disbelieving look.

"You'll be under my protection, anyone that comes after you will be dealt with and I'll issue a warning to anyone who anyone else that even thinks about attacking you."

"What makes you think we would we be crazy enough to agree to be stuck with you again after finally getting away from you?"

"Tell me love, do you really believe you'll be able to continue going on like this? Constantly looking over your shoulder? Having your lives disrupted because of a potential new enemy? Sooner or later one of you is going to slip up and then it will be all over."

He pauses to look at them, suppressing a smile when he sees they are seriously considering his offer. It won't take much more to convince them. "If you agree to my terms you will no longer have to worry about those things anymore."

Bonnie and Stefan exchange glances, the thought of losing each other is just not something they want to think about. Nor do they want to take the chance of any one they care about becoming a casualty of these attacks. At least if they go with Klaus they already know what they are dealing with. They wouldn't have to constantly worry about the next attack.

"Say that we agree to this…what exactly are the terms?" Bonnie asks after a while."Are we back to killing whenever you decide it's necessary?"

"No, I want something better, a partnership of sorts. Meaning you would have some say in who we go after. It would also mean…" A wicked grin appears on his face. "…having the two of you in my bed on a regular basis." He chuckles when he sees the look on Stefan's face. "Oh don't look so shocked, Mate. It's not like we haven't done it before." He looks at Bonnie. "Didn't he tell you we used to play together?"

Bonnie glances at Stefan giving the vampire a look that Klaus is unable to decipher before she glances at him once more. "Why would our working with you require us to sleep with you?

"That's how most of my partnerships work. Sex has a way of mellowing hard feelings, tightening up the connection." He gives Stefan a knowing look, grinning when he sees the slight arousal in Stefan eyes. He can tell Stefan is remembering their times together and he knows immediately that Stefan will be on board if Bonnie agrees to it.

"I don't see any of your partners around so it couldn't have been too good of a connection." A still skeptical Bonnie points out.

"Things can change in an instant, love. You of all people should know that considering your severed friendship with the doppelganger." He moves closer to Bonnie and strokes her cheek. "Can you honestly say you've never had a fantasy of two men, two vampires pleasuring you?" He purposely places images of her with him and Stefan in her head, hoping to arouse her.

Bonnie blushes slightly as the images flood her mind. She comes to her senses and steps away from the original, but it doesn't mask the scent of her arousal in the air.

Klaus watches as she moves closer to Stefan and the two seemingly have conversation with their eyes. He sees Stefan press a kiss to her lips before they walk over to him again.

"So what's the verdict?" Klaus asks once their gazes meet his.

"We'll agree to your terms." Stefan says resignedly as he holds Bonnie's hand in his.

"Good, now we should take this to my bedroom so we can finalize our agreement." He grins and walks to the stairs that lead to his bedroom, not bothering to see if either follows him. He knows without looking back that they will.

* * *

Klaus stands to the side as Stefan slowly kisses Bonnie. Normally he would jump right in, but he knows it's the witch's first time engaging in a threesome and he knows it's better if she's eased into it. They pull away eventually to give Bonnie some air and he watches as the vampire latches on to her neck.

Bonnie moans when she feels Stefan's lips at her neck. She lifts one of her hands and grabs the back of his head, holding him place.

No longer wanting to be a spectator, Klaus saunters over to her and kisses the other side of her neck, grunting when his tongue tastes her skin. It's heavenly and he knows it's only going to get better.

After awhile Stefan pulls away, ignoring his girlfriend's displeased groan, instead he works on removing her jacket. As this is going on, Klaus turns her head toward him and kisses her hard, his tongue tangling with hers. He fills ego rise some when he hears her moan, she may be skeptical of him, but she definitely responds to his touch.

He pulls away when Stefan drops her jacket to the floor and without warning Stefan pulls Bonnie in for another passionate kiss.

The longer the kiss goes on, the more Bonnie's feels as though she's underwater. Their tongues tangle and her back presses against Klaus' body. A moan escapes her lips as when she feels Klaus move his hands under her shirt, his hands trailing up and down her torso. She moans into Stefan's mouth only pulling away when the two men work to drag her shirt over her head. Her bra comes off next and soon she's standing in front of both men, her breasts exposed.

Immediately, she feels Klaus' mouth at the back of her neck while his hands squeeze her breasts. He plays with her nipples, grinning into her neck when they grow hard. In response, Bonnie moves her hands to the bottom of Stefan's sweater and pulls it up, leaving him shirtless. Unable to resist, she kisses at his newly exposed skin, marveling in the groan that spills from his lips.

Klaus briefly pulls away from Bonnie to remove his own shirt before going back to what he was doing. Bonnie quickly reaches out and works on unbuttoning both men's pants, surprising Klaus somewhat. He figured she would be more passive when he came to her touching him, but he's glad to see that he's wrong so far.

Though she feels some nervousness when she feels the zipper to her jeans go down, she ignores in favor of slipping her hands inside both men's newly unbuttoned pants. Stefan and Klaus both growl when her fingers wrap around their erections. In response they pin her between them, their hips grinding against her.

Klaus manages to fight through the pleasure he's feeling to grab her hips and move backward, knowing the other two will have to follow him. The moment they get close enough to the bed, he and Stefan both step away from her and without giving her chance to say anything, he picks Bonnie up and lowers her to his massive bed. He then climbs in next to her before glancing at Stefan.

Stefan immediately starts to pull off her shoes before dragging her pants down. Klaus takes the opportunity to pull Bonnie in for a kiss, enjoying her taste once again. The original pulls back when he hears the sound of Bonnie's underwear being dragged down her legs so he can see her naked body in all its glory. She looks even better than she had all those months ago when he came across her and Stefan in bed.

After tossing her underwear behind him, Stefan joins them on the bed. He trails his hand up her legs, opening them wide before sliding her finger into her wet heat. Her scent immediately fills his nostrils and he quickly dives in, his tongue darting out to taste her.

The sight of Stefan's head between Bonnie's legs makes Klaus hard and he presses several kisses to her lips, her neck, and collarbone before moving on to her breasts.

She moans when Klaus adds to the pleasure she's feeling by using one hand to cup one breast while taking the other one into his mouth. She feels slightly overwhelmed with not only having two sets of hands on her body, but also two mouths on her. So much so that when Stefan pushes another finger inside of her she explodes, coming hard and loud against his face.

Once she settles down some, Stefan moves up her body, leaving kisses along the way. The moment he gets to her stomach, Klaus moves his head and hand from her breast and scoots down the bed. He then moves between her legs, inhales her scent before diving in just as Stefan had earlier.

She moans when she feels Stefan's latch onto the breast Klaus left in favor of moving down to the lower half of her body. As Klaus begins to lick at her folds, Bonnie moves a hand to Stefan's pants and grabs onto his jean covered erection.

Stefan groans and starts to kiss her neck before moving to pull his own pants and boxers off. The moment he's naked, Bonnie wraps her hand around his cock, moaning when Stefan shoves his tongue in her mouth. The fact that she can taste herself on his tongue, arouses her more and she tightens her hold on his erection.

She moans and her hips jerk upward when Klaus spreads her legs wider and licks her slit, gobbling up the arousal that drips out. Within moments, she's coming again her body convulsing as she works through her second orgasm.

Though this, Bonnie and Stefan continue to kiss wildly. Klaus pulls away from Bonnie and looks at the two, taking in their naked bodies before standing up and removing the rest of his clothes as well. He then rejoins them on the bed, making sure to trail his hands across her body again.

Eventually Stefan breaks the kiss, glances at an eager Klaus, and looks into Bonnie's eyes before asking. "Are you sure?"

Bonnie meets her boyfriend's eyes touched that he's still protective of her even now before nodding her head.

Once Stefan has her confirmation, Klaus settles between her legs and wraps her legs around him. He growls as he rubs the tip of his cock against her opening, loving how wet and hot she feels. He gently moves his free hand to her head and kisses her just as he pushes inside of her. The both gasp as he moves in and out of her.

Stefan moves higher up on the bed, sitting up on his knees so his cock is near Bonnie's mouth. She immediately licks the head, a smile tugging at her mouth when he growls out loud. Wanting to be connected to him, she takes him into her mouth, her lips and tongue moving expertly.

At one point, Stefan has to grab onto the headboard to keep himself from falling over because of how good her mouth feels. To reciprocate somewhat, he uses his free hand to caress her breast. Eventually it becomes too much for him and pulls out, not wanting to come just yet.

In the meantime Klaus continues his thrusting, his cock hardening more with each push inside of her. He hears Bonnie gasp and grunts when she suddenly grabs onto his shoulder. Her walls grip him tightly and he feels though he's going to come, but holds back when he sees Stefan shift on the bed.

He rolls them over and Stefan quickly moves behind Bonnie, settling himself between Klaus' legs. Bonnie tenses when she feels Stefan's finger press against her ass. It's not like they haven't tried it before, but it's different in this case.

Knowing that she's nervous, Stefan pushes his finger inside her very slowly, giving her body time to get used to it. He trails another finger across her clit a few times and when he's sure that she's okay, he pulls the finger from her ass and replaces it with his cock.

"That's it, Love." Klaus sighs as Stefan pushes inside of her, feeling every push because of the thin layer of flesh that separates them.

All three supernaturals moan the moment Stefan is fully seated inside of her. Klaus is the first to move, his hands moving her hips into his over and over again until they move on their own.

Stefan begins to move with them, his hands caressing her shoulders as he works her over from behind. He can't believe how tight she feels around him. He knows it's because Klaus is also inside of her.

"Oh, God." Bonnie moans surprised by how full she feels. Part of her doesn't want it to end, but with a few more thrusts from each man, she knows it will. So she's not surprised when she explodes, her body quivering in pleasure.

The three roll over again so Klaus is on top and the original starts moving in and out of her frantically. Stefan's pace is just as fast and it doesn't take long for both men to erupt, spilling their come inside of her.

Klaus is the first to pull back, grinning smugly when he sees just how sated the witch is. He's definitely looking forward to taking her over and over again. He sits on his knees and watches as Stefan lifts Bonnie off of him before gently placing her on the bed.

At first he assumes that Stefan plans on fucking Bonnie's pussy, but the ripper surprises him by glancing his way. "I think it's time we showed Bonnie what we used to do a long time ago." He says slyly reminding the older man of the times they played together in the twenties.

Klaus feels his cock harden at the thought of having Stefan inside of him. He's no stranger to having sex with men. He's never been one to discriminate as long as he felt they were worthy of his time, but usually he's the one doing the dominating. Stefan is the only person he felt was worthy to have that kind of power over him.

Of course that power only extended into the bedroom. He made sure the ripper knew his place when it came to everything else.

"I think you're right, Mate. If we're going to be a team, then we should share everything." He glances at a confused Bonnie and smiles. "Don't look so worried, you're going to love this next part." He then leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth before moving to the other.

She moans when Klaus settles between her thighs once more, groaning in frustration when he makes no move to push inside. When she glances at Stefan and sees him settle behind Klaus it makes sense.

Stefan wastes no time pushing inside of him, not bothering to take the same care he did with Bonnie earlier in the evening. Mostly because he knows that as a original Klaus finds the rough entry pleasurable.

Klaus snarls as he feels the pleasurable burn of Stefan moving within him and he quickly pushes his cock into Bonnie. He's happy to find Bonnie wet, letting him know that the sight of Stefan inside of him turns her on.

Her hips move insistently against his while Stefan moves in and out of him, the vampire's thighs slapping against his ass. He'd forgotten how intense Stefan could be. As the ripper's thrusts grow faster, Klaus finds his own hips moving in and out of Bonnie at the same pace.

When Bonnie glances at Stefan over Klaus' shoulder and the two share a secret look, he briefly wonders what it's about before deciding he doesn't care. He's too focused on the double pleasure he's feeling on either side of him.

He can feel his climax coming and before that happens; he needs to do one last thing to seal their partnership. Drink his blood. Once they have a taste of it, they'll be bonded to him whether they want to be or not.

Klaus pulls back from Bonnie's lips and turns his head slightly. "You do remember what do to, Mate?" He sees Stefan nod and he glances back at Bonnie. He quickly bites into his wrist and lowers it to Bonnie's mouth just as Stefan releases his fangs and bites into his neck.

The feel of them all being connected and the blood being taken from pushes him over the edge. As he comes he's feels a sudden onslaught of weakness in his limbs. He can only assume it's the excitement of finally having what he wants making him crash down. Bonnie comes around the same and pulls away from his wrist before collapsing in heap on the bed. Stefan retracts his fangs and continues to pummel in and out of the original until he finally explodes as well.

He grunts when Stefan pulls out of his ass and collapses onto the bed next to him and Bonnie. Exhausted, Klaus slips out of her and is planning on laying between her and Stefan when the vampire grabs the nearly dozing witch and pulls her to his side instead.

Klaus raises an eyebrow as they cuddle each other, obviously still possessive of each other. He's not surprised, they may have agreed to share his bed, but he knows it will take some time before they fully grasp that they no longer belong to each other; that they actually belong to him.

He can wait until they figure it out. With that, he lies down on the bed next to them and within minutes all three have fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus wakes up expecting to feel the weight of two other people in his bed, but when he opens his eyes he sees the bed is empty. He makes an attempt to sit up, but quickly realizes that his wrists are tied to the headboard with rope. Normally that wouldn't be a problem since he's enjoys a little rough sex from time to time, but he hadn't been tied up when he went to bed, making it clear Bonnie or Stefan did this while he was asleep. Looks like they're going to have to have a talk about boundaries, but first he needs to get out of his restraints.

Klaus frowns when he tugs at the rope and nothing happens. What the hell? He's stopped from trying more when a voice interrupts his attempts.

"Morning, Sunshine."

Klaus looks toward the voice and is surprised to find a fully dressed Stefan sitting casually in one of the arm chairs in the bedroom. The look on the vampire's face is cold and calculating, which immediately raises his suspicions. "Stefan? What is the meaning of this?"

"Nice to see you're finally awake." Stefan purposely ignores his question. "It seemed like you slept forever, I'd forgotten how long you liked to sleep after our nights together."

"Why am I tied up?" He asks again, annoyed that Stefan ignored his question. Klaus feels the panic rise in his body when he sees the calm look on the vampire's face. A seemingly calm Stefan is never a good thing. Despite already knowing it won't work, Klaus tries in vain to pull at his restraints. He growls angrily when it once again fails to work.

"You might not want to do that, I hear it can be pretty painful when you're human." Stefan says casually as he crosses his legs at the ankles.

Klaus' stomach drops when Stefan's reveal fully registers. Now that he's thinking about it, he does feel weaker and when he tries to shift nothing happens. "How is this possible?" His panic filled gaze moves back to Stefan.

"It's actually pretty simple…" A feminine voice joins in.

Klaus eyes widen when a fully clothed Bonnie saunters into the room and walks over = to Stefan who immediately stands up.

"When you gave us your blood last night you weren't tightening your bond with us like you assumed, you were actually transferring your supernatural powers into the both of us, leaving you completely human."

"If you preformed the spell last night, why didn't I notice then?"

"You were kind of busy." Bonnie points out with a smug shrug before adding. "And it takes awhile to work so you probably attributed your sudden weakness to afterglow."

"I'm supposed to be invincible…how did…"

"With a very old transference spell," Bonnie smiles wickedly before continuing. "Something I never would have found if you hadn't been forcing me to do so much magic." Bonnie originally found the spell while she had been on the road with Klaus. It never would have occurred to her at the time to use it, but when she and Stefan realized what Klaus was up to it suddenly made sense.

"I have to say, I sort of understand why you are so arrogant. It's an interesting feeling, being this powerful, basically indestructible." Stefan looks at Klaus smugly, power radiating off of him.

Klaus refuses to allow them to see his lose his composure so he tells himself to stay calm. He's always been resourceful so surely there is a way for him to fix this. "Bonnie I have to say I'm surprised that you would want to become something your kind considers a natural enemy. It's one thing to work with them, to sleep with them." He glances at Stefan who is resting a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "But to become one is a completely different thing all together."

"Oh I'm still a witch in every way. I just happen to an immortal witch now. The spell didn't erase what was already apart of us, it enhanced it. You shouldn't look so surprised, Klaus. I mean you did manage to make an army of hybrids with your blood and Elena's."

"This whole time, you were only pretending to be on my side." Klaus glares hatefully at them, still reeling from their bombshells.

"Yeah," Stefan nods a grin on his face. "And you played right into it."

"I can't believe you would betray me this way. It's not very becoming of either of you." Klaus glowers at them. He's doesn't mind treachery and deception, but only when he's the one inflicting it.

"Seriously?" Bonnie feels her anger flare up at his audacity. "You used our love of other people to blackmail us into traveling with you, to do your bidding. Then after letting us go, you turned a group of innocent people and compelled them to attack us knowing that we would have to kill them. All because you were hoping that by forcing us to kill you we would eventually give up and come crawling back to you. Are you seriously trying to play the victim?" Bonnie takes a step forward only to be pulled back by Stefan whose touch immediately calms her down.

"You deliberately mislead me into thinking you would be in my bed permanently. I would have never done something that manipulative."

"Really?" Bonnie laughs sardonically. "Because I seem to remember you planting images in my mind to get me into your bed. That sure as hell sounds manipulative to me." She had been annoyed when she realized what he was doing and it strengthened her decision to go through with the spell.

"Be honest, Klaus." Stefan jumps in. "The main reason you're upset is because you thought you were playing us only to find out it was you who was being played."

"You've got me, I hate being bested." He admits as he tries to think of a way to turn the tables on them. Maybe if he knows how they did it, he can figure out how to reverse it. "I think you owe it to me to at least tell me how long you've known about my plan?"

"To be honest, we might not have figured it out if it weren't for Damon." Bonnie admits with a shrug.

_After leaving the woods, a tired Bonnie and Stefan walk inside her house and are surprised to find Damon lounging on her couch._

_"No offense, but you two look horrible." He greets the dirt, blood, and sweat covered couple as they make their way further into the room. He raises an eyebrow when he smells a mixture of death and sex on them. "So I would expect my little brother to go for the kinky sex after ruthlessly murdering someone, but I didn't think you had in you Witchy. I'm impressed." He gives her a cocky grin and wiggles his eyebrows in a way he knows will annoy her._

_"How the hell did you get in my house?"Bonnie hisses with a cold glare, ignoring his compliment. Her palms are itching to inflict some damage. Damon annoys her on a good day so she really doesn't want to deal with him after the night she had._

_"Whatever you have planned, just don't because we are not in the mood." Stefan warns._

_"Don't worry I'm here for a reason other than getting a rise of you." His grin fades and his face grows serious. "I think I know why you two have been getting attacked so much." He gestures for them to sit and Stefan takes a seat in one of the arm chairs across from Damon while Bonnie sits on the arm rest._

_"I thought we agreed it was revenge for what we did to all those people while we were on the road." The divot in Bonnie's forehead appears as her brow furrows._

_"Yeah, that's what made sense at the time, but now that I've had time to think about it, that theory doesn't really work. Think about it, you've been attacked by werewolves, vampires, and hybrids. No witches have attacked you and from what you've said," He glances at both Stefan and Bonnie. "There are several witches that would every right to want revenge."_

_Bonnie and Stefan glance at each other, coming to the conclusion that he has a point._

_"And sure you could attribute the vamp and were attacks to loved ones seeking revenge, but that doesn't explain the hybrids. Klaus is the only person we know that can make hybrids that will actually survive which means he's the one sending them here to attack you."_

_"I think you're right" Stefan says after he's finished. "But if he's trying to get rid of us why not just take care of it himself? He's basically indestructible."_

_"Because I don't think he actually wants to get rid of you. He's a ruthless killer and from the sound of things, you were his best weapons. He's basically testing you, hoping you both crack. Once you do I'm willing to bet he'll pop up and offer you two a solution out."_

_"I don't get why he would let us go in the first place? He had us on the road with him," Stefan stands up and starts to pace._

_"He wants us to owe him, to feel we have no choice." Bonnie stands up as well and rests a hand on Stefan's bicep to stop his pacing. "When we were with him before it was because we were doing it for other people, if we end up with him now, it's because he's helping us."_

_"So now that we are on the same page, we'll need to come up with a plan to stop this from happening."_

_"You're actually going to help us?" Stefan looks at him slightly surprised._

_"I know I talk a lot of bullshit, but I do care about you." Damon's gaze moves from Stefan to Bonnie. "Both of you. Besides if anyone is going to screw with you, it's going to be me" Damon grins._

"That explains how you knew about the people I sent, but not how you knew about the rest. How you could you count on me wanting you to share my bed and allow you to drink from me?" Klaus asks after they are finished with their flashback. What they don't know is that while they were explaining themselves he managed to loosen the rope around one of his wrists. All he needs now for one or both of them to get close enough so he can attack. Then he can find away to reverse all of this.

"I remembered how back in the day you usually liked to sleep with the people you worked with, including me. It wasn't a stretch that you'd want to continue that tradition with me and Bonnie."

"So I take it you plan on killing me now." Klaus hopes they are because he can use the chance to escape. Despite the situation, he can't help but be impressed by them. H never would have thought they would have this in them. Of course he'd appreciate it more if his head wasn't the one being served on a platter.

"No," Bonnie shakes her head much to his surprise. "Killing you would be easy. We want you to suffer for everything you've done. For everyone you've screwed over. Everyone that you've hurt."

"Taking your power away from you and leaving you human is a way to do that." Stefan adds.

"What makes you think I won't just get someone to turn me again?" He looks at them defiantly. All he would have to do is get one of his hybrids to turn him. He wouldn't be as powerful as he had been before, but with his experience he would have no problems keeping his army.

"You could try," Bonnie concedes with a nod. "But it wouldn't work. You see part of the transference spell makes it impossible for you to be turned again. And before you think about going to one of your siblings you should know that isn't a possibility either."

"Why? What did you do?" He asks with a snarl, his rage taking over him completely.

"Oh they're back in the coffins you put them in." Stefan grins viciously. "Only this time the coffins have been sealed and hidden someplace you'll never find." He and Bonnie sort of felt bad about putting them all back in those coffins, but he knows from experience that they can be just as dangerous as Klaus. So they agreed that it was for the greater good.

"You can't do this, witch!" Klaus rages, knowing that Bonnie had everything to do with this.

"I already have." Bonnie says simply before turning to Stefan. "I think it's time we got out of here."

"I agree." Stefan nods and gestures toward the door with his hand. Bonnie heads for the door and Stefan starts to follow after her, but turns to face Klaus one more time. I hope you enjoy your version of hell." The look on his face is cold and he wastes no time walking out of the door to catch up with Bonnie.

Klaus eventually hears the front door slam and is surprised when the ropes binding his wrists suddenly disappear. Bonnie must have spelled the rope. He climbs out of bed, pulls his pants on and rushes out of his bedroom. He knows going after them right now would be unwise considering how much power they have, but maybe he can find he send some his hybrids after them.

He looks around the large mansion, growing more and more discontent when he finds no sign of his hybrids anywhere. It's at that moment he remembers that the sire bond that had been keeping his hybrids loyal to him are now broken. He's truly alone for the first time in while.

The worst part is that Stefan's had been right when he called this his hell. He may have wished he were still human at a few times, but in the end he would always change his mind, finding that he enjoyed being invincible and having so much power far too much to ever give it up.

That's why he vows that to find a way to make them pay for what they've done, even if it takes the rest of his now human life.

* * *

A sweaty and flushed Bonnie collapses onto the large bed, landing right next Stefan as she attempts to catch her breath.

After leaving Klaus, Bonnie and Stefan immediately headed for the boardinghouse and showered, needing to wash away the remnants of the night before from their bodies. Once they were done doing that they wasted no time jumping into Stefan's bed, eager to celebrate their new power and finally being free from the former original's clutches.

"That was…amazing." An out of breath Stefan says as he falls onto his back.

"It really was." She agrees as she glances his way. "…so amazing that we managed to knock over that lamp." Bonnie giggles when she sees the overturned lamp on the bedside table next to them.

Stefan turns his head and chuckles when he sees what she's talking about. He's not surprised, things between them had gotten very frantic. Especially on his part because he had felt a need to erase Klaus' scent from her as soon as possible. Based on the way Bonnie was with him, she had felt the same way.

He lets out a grunt when Bonnie climbs over him, her breasts and hips pressing against his body as she fixes the lamp. "Sorry," She says apologetically, thinking his grunt was because of her.

"You're fine; I like you lying on me." He grins at her and wraps his arms around her waist.

Despite the lamp sitting right, Bonnie decides to stay where she is; loving the feel of him beneath her "I think it's time we talk about what we plan to do." She says after awhile.

"I don't know about you, but I want that last night to be the last time you climb into anyone else's bed. I don't like sharing you." While they agreed last night was necessary for what they needed to do, he definitely doesn't want a repeat of last night.

"I don't want to share you with anyone else either so we are good there…but that wasn't actually what I was talking about." She cups his cheek. "I meant where do we go from here? We can't stay here in Mystic Falls and even if we could I'm not so sure I would want to after all that's happened."

"I know I want to make amends for what I've done." Stefan's voice is soft. "The people I've hurt, the families I destroyed just because I could and I'm not just talking the ones that happened these last several months. I want to make amends for all of it. I'm just not so sure how to do it." It's something he's been thinking about for a while now.

Bonnie rolls off of Stefan and sits up, pulling the sheet to cover her body. She watches as Stefan sits up as well before speaking. "When the veil was down, my Grams told me I would know what to do after I came out of the darkness. She was right; that's why I think we should try to use our newfound power to make up for what we've done."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We can start by restoring the balance in certain supernatural communities and I have just the place in mind." She says thinking about the witches in New Orleans that could use their help


	16. Jealous - Damon

A frown appears on Damon's face as he watches yet another guy flirt with Bonnie across the room. Ever since they've arrived at this stupid ball guy after guy has approached her. Even worse is the fact she seems to encourage it, laughing and smiling at their stupid attempts to get between her legs.

She lets out a laugh across the room and he hears the glass of champagne crack slightly in his hand. He loosens his grip so it doesn't fully break and glances Bonnie's way.

They only agreed to attend this ball to check out the new vampire in town and make sure she wouldn't cause any trouble for them. It hadn't even taken them an hour to come to conclusion that she was okay, but it would have been rude to just leave. So they made the most of it and decided to enjoy themselves. Bonnie apparently decided to have a bit too much fun and it's pissing him off that she would put herself in potential danger like that. He ignores the voice in his head that says that the real reason he's so pissed is because he's jealous.

No he's just looking out for her, making sure no one takes advantage of her. And since he's made it his job over the last year to be her protector no matter what, it only makes sense that he put a stop to whatever is going on.

He moves across the room with finesse, dodging wait staff and other partygoers. Finally he comes to a stop in front of Bonnie and the dark haired guy standing in front of her. He's not bad looking guy, with his chiseled face, blue eyes, and muscular physique, but he knows that Bonnie could do better. Again he chooses to ignore the voice telling him that she should be with him.

"Bonnie, I've been looking for you everywhere." He puts on a front of faux-concern.

Bonnie shoots him a glare, immediately suspicious. She can tell by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that he's going to do something she doesn't like.

Damon smiles and holds out his hand to the guy. "I'm Damon, a friend of Bonnie's and you are?"

"I'm John," He says smoothly in an accented voice.

He can tell the guy is British and that only makes him want to roll his eyes even more. The two shake hands and Damon makes sure to tighten his grip as much as he can without breaking the man's hand. John grits his teeth and Damon can tell the man is in pain, but he makes a point of pretending otherwise. He would actually be impressed if Bonnie wasn't involved in the situation.

"You said you were looking for me?" Bonnie asks to break up the tension between the two men.

Damon lets go of John's hand, fighting a smirk when he rubs it to ease some of the pain. "Oh, I still have your phone and you got a call from Jamie Jr." He says bringing up her stepbrother Jamie's son. After reconnecting with her mom, Bonnie spent some time getting to know Jamie and the two have gotten pretty close. Close enough that she considers his little boy her nephew. Which is why what he does next is could be considered a bit of an asshole move.

"He really misses his mommy." He shoots a look a Bonnie, purposely implying that she's the little boy's mother. He just hopes that John takes the bait.

He does.

"You didn't mention you had a son." He looks at Bonnie in surprise. "I really need to get something to drink. I hope the rest of your evening goes well." He rushes out before practically sprinting across the room.

"What the hell was that?" She hisses furiously once they are alone. She can't believe he did that. It doesn't matter that she wasn't really feeling John and would have never used the card he'd given her. Especially after seeing the way he bolted when he thought she had a child, but she hates that Damon keeps inserting himself into her personal life. And the worst part is that this isn't the first time tonight. The first time it happened, she let it go because he said the guy was a jerk that was telling people he would have her in bed by the end of the night. But now, after the fourth time tonight it's clear that Damon is trying to sabotage any potential dates.

"He seemed like a douche." He shrugs as though that should be the end of it.

Feeling the urge to set him on fire, she decides it's best if she gets as far away from him as possible. The only place she can think of is the bathroom. She can freshen up her makeup while she tries to calm down. " I need my makeup." She holds out her hand, tapping her foot as she waits for him to hand it to her.

Not wanting to worry about her purse, she opted to leave it in Damon's trunk. He surprised her by offering to carry anything she might need with him. Which is why he currently has a compact and a tube of lipstick in the pocket of his tuxedo jacket.

"That's no way to ask for anything." Despite his words, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the compact and small tube.

"Maybe I would ask more nicely, if you weren't acting like an ass." She snaps before snatching the tube and compact from his grasp and stalking angrily to the bathroom.

Damon watches her go, his hands clenching and unclenching several times.

Once inside the bathroom, Bonnie takes a minute to make sure everything is in place. Her hair is still as perfect as it was when she left her home. As is her makeup, the only thing she thinks needs freshened up is her lipstick. She quickly opens the lipstick she got from Damon.

As she reapplies it to her lips, she hears the door open and close. Assuming it's another woman, she doesn't look up at first and continues going about her business. That changes however once she gets the same feeling she always does whenever she's in the presence of _him_. She stiffens and shifts her gaze in the mirror, not surprised to find Damon's blue eyes staring intently at her. "What are you doing in here?"

"We need to talk." He says as though she's the one that has done something wrong.

Bonnie of course isn't having it and spins around to look at him. "Okay then let's talk about the way you keep scaring off any guy that comes near me."

"It's not my fault you seem to attract losers. " He folds his arms across his chest before adding snidely, "Then again I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you spent three years dating Jeremy. It's clear you don't have good taste in men."

"Says the guy that spent over a hundred years obsessing over Katherine," she points out just as snidely.

"That doesn't matter," He ignores her dig. "What matters is you picking someone that is actually worthy of your time."

"Why do you even care?"

Inadvertently Damon's gaze drops to her body. She looks amazing. The dark red ball gown she chose was definitely a good choice. His eyes feast on her breasts, her flat stomach, her sexy thighs, and those legs. All he can think of is wrapping them around his waist. He hears a throat clear and he looks up to find Bonnie glaring at him.

"Are you done?" She rolls her eyes sarcastically. Leave it to Damon to take the time to check her out while they are having an argument. Still despite her annoyance, she can't help but enjoy the fact that he finds her attractive. With most men she would feel uncomfortable, but Bonnie only feels warmth as his blue eyes track her curves. No way will she let him know it, the last thing she needs is for him to have that kind of leverage.

Damon's lips turn into a grin when he sees that she's trying to pull off her usual stoic _Bonnie_ face. Most are unable to see through it and would assume that she's completely unaffected by him, but he can tell just how affected she actually is. It's in the heat in her eyes, in the way she keeps biting her lips as though she's trying to hold back something. Then there are the more obvious tells like how hard her nipples are and the scent of her arousal.

That's when he decides that it's time he gives in to the attraction that has been simmering for a while. That she should know in uncertain terms that she belongs to him. That she's always belonged to him, even when he didn't know it. He takes a step closer to her and reaches out to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek. "I'm far from being done. In fact I would say I'm just getting started."

Bonnie shivers, not sure if it's his words or his touch that is responsible. "What are you doing?" She asks with an anxious when he moves his hand from her cheek to her neck. It's not that she's afraid of him or anything like that. It's that she

"Come on, Bonnie," he says plays with the necklace that decorates her neck. "We both know that there is something between us. I think it's time we admitted it." He lets go of the necklace to latch onto several strands of her hair.

She knows he's right, that things between them have changed since they started spending more time together. That instead of wanting to stake him, she would rather open her legs so he could 'stake' _her_. But she has to wonder if she's ready to admit that to him. She starts to deny her feelings for him, but she knows that he won't believe her. So instead as one last ditch effort, she says, "Someone could come in here."

"You're right, someone could come in here." He nods before walking over door and locking it. "Now we won't have to worry about being interrupted." He grins smugly.

Bonnie's mouth opens as he walks over to her once again, but before she has a chance to say anything he presses his lips to hers. Their mouths move together hungrily, their lips and tongues devouring each other.

Damon marvels at how amazing she tastes. He's addicted to her taste like he known he would be. Yet the kiss is not enough, he needs more of her so without missing a beat, he picks Bonnie up and places her on the sink counter.

Bonnie gasps, her body tingling in anticipation as he pushes her dress up her legs. She assumes that he's going to move his hand between her legs, but he surprises her when he reaches for the strap of her dress and drags it down, exposing one of her breasts. She moans when he cups it in his hand, gently swiping his thumb across her brown nipple.

Her eyes close, the feel of his hand on her skin overwhelming her senses. She manages to calm herself down after a few seconds and reaches between them, making a point of touching his erection. She leans in, leaving kisses to his mouth and jaw.

He lets out a groan as her mouth moves along his jaw, loving that she manages to find his spot without much effort. It took most of his partners a lot longer. She nibbles on his neck and he tightens his hold her breast. He also starts to pinch her nipple harder, somehow knowing that Bonnie would appreciate the mixture of slight pain along with the pleasure.

She gasps and pulls away from his neck before reaching for his tuxedo pants and unfastening them. She pulls out his cock and quickly wraps her hand around it. She moves with purpose, using her fingers to touch the head and the shaft itself.

Damon grunts as he pulsates in her grip and without giving it much thought moves his hand between her legs and rips her panties away. Their gazes lock as he cups her sex, his fingers moving along her slit before sliding one of them inside her. It immediately becomes coated with her arousal.

Bonnie lets out a gasp and wraps one of her legs around his waist to keep him close. The move causes her pussy to rub against his cock.

Damon 's eyes practically burn a hole through her as he thrusts another finger inside of her. He smirks when she moans his name. The smirk turns into a full on grin when she responds by squeezing his cock tighter and moving her hand up and down. He loves that she can keep up with him. He leans down to kiss her, nibbling on her bottom lip before he pushes his tongue into her mouth.

"Damon," Bonnie moans against his lips as his fingers move inside her over and over again.

Soon their moves become hurried; him with the thrust of his fingers and her with every stroke of his cock. Their mouths moved together feverishly and soon he can tell that she's on the verge of coming. So his he, which is why he reaches down between them and pulls her hand away from his erection and pulls his fingers away from her.

"Why did you do that? A confused and sexually frustrated Bonnie asks.

"When we first come, I want it to be when I'm inside of you," he murmurs. He thinks of all the times he's imagined this and he quickly decides that he. He wants her riding him. Without warning, he reaches picks her up from the sink and carries them over to large bath tub across the room. He sits down in it, and their lips meet frantically before he shoves his pants down his legs.

Bonnie hisses when he reaches for his cock and runs it across her lower lips. It feels good, but when he continues to do that instead of penetrating her, she starts to grow a little frustrated. She tangles her fingers into his hair and pulls his mouth to hers to relieve some of the tension.

Damon smirks against her lips, feeling cocky because of her frustration. He never thought he would see the day where he'd actually have Bonnie Bennett eager to fuck him. There is part of him that wants to continue playing this game to see how frustrated he can get her, but the rest of him needs to be inside her. Slowly he pushes into her, groaning when her pussy squeezes around the head of his cock. He gets another two inches inside of her when Bonnie suddenly speaks.

"Do you think you can hurry this up?"

He rolls his eyes and smirks, but still slams inside of her.

Bonnie moans as he fills her, her walls immediately clenching around his shaft.

Although Damon wants to savor the feeling of finally being inside Bonnie, he knows he's too far gone to go slow. So he doesn't bother trying, instead he growls as he grabs her hips and raises her up and down on him. Her walls squeeze him tightly, making it difficult to thrust in and out of her, but he doesn't stop.

"Damon," she moans as her head flies back. She can't believe how good this feels. She always knew that he would be good, but not this good. She rides him hard, hard enough that he has to lift his hips to meet her thrusts. He raises them high enough that with every downward thrust, his balls slap against her.

Damon groans as she tightens around him, making him speed up his thrusts. He pants, "Do you like that?"

"Yes!" She moans loudly and because of acoustics it sounds a louder.

"Then I want you to come for me." He growls as he roughly drives his hips into hers. "Show me just how much you like my cock."

Just then the sound of door knob moving and then someone's scandalized voice, "There are people having sex in there!"

Bonnie knows she should be embarrassed, but when Damon buries himself deeper inside of her, she forgets all about being embarrassed. It takes one more thrust for her to come apart. Her mouth open flies open as she comes, her walls flutter and her the tension in her body is released. But she doesn't stop moving. She won't stop until Damon comes undone because of her.

Damon eyes narrow in surprise when Bonnie suddenly pushes him back so he's lying on his back in the tub. She moves his hands from her waist and places them above his head, holding them in place as she undulates her hips. Her nails dig into his wrists as she impales herself on him over and over.

She lets out a scream as his cock moves and out of her. Her thighs clench as she continues to ride him, the head of his cock kissing her womb with every downward motion of her hips.

His head moves from left to right as his wet walls squeeze his cock. It feels so good that his breathing has actually become shallow. He knows if he wasn't a vampire he would likely be dead.

When Bonnie glances down at Damon and sees the effect she's having on him, she decides to speed up her pace. Riding him the same way she would ride a mechanical bull.

"That feels so…fucking good…Witchy…" He growls and starts to piston his hips into her, easily meeting every one of her thrusts.

Bonnie bounces on him over and over again, her pussy getting wetter and slicker each time she lowers her hips.

Damon's breath catches when he glances up at her and sees the spark in her green eyes, the way her hair frames her face, and he knows that he will never experience anything more amazing than her in the throes of passion.

She let's go of his wrists when he hits her spot and she is pushed over the edge again. Bonnie feels her back arch as she erupts. "Please, don't stop!" She moans as wave after wave of delightful pleasure fills her body.

"I couldn't stop even if I wanted to." He grunts as he feels his own pleasure reach a fever pitch. The pleasure is so intense that is he's unable to stop himself from vamping out. He worries for a second that it will scare off Bonnie, but when she leans down and grabs his face between her hands, it's obvious that she's far from being scared. And it's that acceptance that pushes him over the edge.

When he comes, he does so with the same intensity he does everything else. His orgasm is hurried and passionate, his hips pounding in and out of her body. His eyes shut as he shoots his seed into her womb.

The feel of his come flooding her extends her own orgasm and she continues to milk his cock until he's given her everything he has. They eventually come down from their highs and she immediately rests her body against his chest. She can't stop herself from wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Damon wraps his arms around her waist and gently sides his hands up and down her back. They sit bonelessly in the tub, their bodies still connected. He lets out a happy sigh when Bonnie lightly strokes his nape as she presses a kiss against his neck. He tries to gather his thoughts, but it's difficult. One of the more prominent thoughts is the fact that he's never had such an intense orgasm in his entire life. It's never been so good, not even during his more kinky encounters. Then there's the fact that his dick is still hard after all that and is growing even harder inside of her. Will he ever get enough of her? He hopes not.

Bonnie's eyes open in surprise when she realizes that despite those intense orgasm Damon is still hard inside of her. What surprises her even more is that she wants him just as much. In fact her pussy is aching for him to move inside of her right now, but as her gaze moves around the bathroom she wonders if spending the rest of the party inside the bathroom is the best idea.

Reading her mind, Damon smiles and says, "So how would you feel about us finding some place with a bed?" He continues to stroke her back as he asks the question. As he waits for her answer he imagines, stripping her naked and taking her throughout every single room of the boardinghouse.

Bonnie never does answer him; still he knows he knows that she is on the same page when she tugs him to her mouth for a kiss.

He hardens inside her and he thinks about having a little quickie before they leave to take the edge off, but they hear a knock to the door.

"Hey, is someone in there?"

Bonnie and Damon exchange a glance and quickly disengage from each other. They stand up and with some difficulty Damon manages to shove himself back into his pants. Of course there is no hiding his bulge.

A smile falls on Bonnie's lips when he helps her get herself together. He's gentle as he smoothes down the skirt of her dress and pushes its strap back up her arm so her breast is properly covered. He may like to pretend he's not capable of being a gentleman, but she knows better. Of course he wouldn't be Damon if he didn't cap it off by doing something shocking.

She can only shake her head when he leans down to pick up her panties and tucks them inside the pocket of his jacket. "Don't you think you're a little old to be collecting women's panties?"

"I'm just making sure you don't do something crazy like try to put them back on. You'll get them back when you have use for them again, which won't be for a while."

"Is that so?" She arches an eyebrow at his confident words. Inwardly she heat floods her body as she thinks of the possibilities. She definitely can't wait for them to be alone.

"Yep," he winks before pressing a kiss to her lips. The moment their lips meet he feels the urge to deepen it, but he pulls away because he knows that would keep them in this bathroom. He opens the door and immediately sees the group of people crowding around it, clearly waiting for them to finish.

Bonnie flushes in embarrassment at all the knowing eyes on them, but when Damon links his large hand with her smaller one and softly squeezes it the embarrassment fades away.

As they walk hand in hand out of the bathroom, Damon hears a few of the women whispering about how lucky she is to have caught his eye, but he knows that if anyone is lucky it's him.


	17. Distraction - Matt

Bonnie squirms slightly as Matt's hands move from her shoulders to her breasts. Those same hands tease them before moving down her stomach to pulling her shirt over her head. She gasps as her breasts are exposed to cold air, but she's gasping for another reason when his hands squeeze her breasts. He uses his thumbs to tease her nipples, smiling as they grow harder.

She arches upward when he pushes a breast into his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to pleasure her. He switches to the other breast a few minutes later and she wonders how a mouth could feel so good.

Matt lets go of her breasts after a few moments and begins trailing kisses down her body stopping when he gets to the apex of her thighs. She lets out a breath as her panties are dragged down her legs and she hears them hit the floor.

Bonnie feels his warm breath on her pussy just before his tongue darts out of his mouth and laps at her. He thrusts his tongue inside her, moving in and out of her in a way that has her arching off the bed. He adds two of his fingers and groans when they become soaked with her arousal. He then latches onto her clit, using his tongue to ramp up the pleasure.

His fingers move faster, thrusting in and out of her as he sucks on her clit. When Matt's fingers manage to hit the right spot she lets out a loud moan as her orgasm washes over her. Bonnie collapses onto the bed as aftershocks swell throughout her body. Her eyes open and she smiles as she looks into his blue eyes.

"See I told you I could take your mind off Jeremy for a while." Matt grins down at the woman lying across his bed.

"You did." Bonnie smiles as she remembers the breakup that she had been upset about just thirty minutes ago when she showed up at his place. At least until Matt used his lips and tongue to distract her. "Do you think you can distract me some more?" Her gaze moves from his face to the bulge in his jeans.

"I think I can do that." Matt grins and quickly strips out of his clothes before joining Bonnie on the bed.


	18. Solace - Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to the previous chapter

Jeremy is in a deep sleep when he feels the sensation of someone kissing his chest. He grunts as a tongue trails from his abs to his pecs before moving on to his neck. His eyes open and he gently grabs on to the dark hair of his bed partner to look into her eyes. "Hi," He warmly greets his girlfriend.

"Hi," Bonnie replies, her voice taking on a sultry tone.

Jeremy continues to stare up at her, unable to take his eyes off the woman on lying top of him. He is so grateful that he has a second chance with her. That they can be happy again."So what do you want to do today?"

She gives him a saucy smile and pretends to think. "I was thinking more of this." She deliberately grinds her hips into his. She moans when he starts to harden against her thigh. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Jeremy nostrils flare and his body courses with excitement as he thinks of making love to Bonnie again. They should probably be tired. After all they have spent most of their time in bed since Bonnie was resurrected, but they have been unable to keep their hands off of each other. "I definitely don't have a problem having more of you."

He draws shapes on her back with the tips of his fingers, growling when she sinks down on him. Her walls squeeze and clench around him and her breasts rub against his chest as they get used to the feeling of being joined together once again. Once he's sure he can move without exploding he grabs her hips and waits eagerly as Bonnie shifts into a sitting position.

Bonnie moves up and down on him slowly, little gasps spilling from her mouth with each stroke downward. Her mouth forms a smirk as she moves her hands up her own body and starts to squeeze her breasts.

Jeremy stares up at her completely enthralled by the woman he loves. When they were together the first time he imagined sex with Bonnie so many times, but nothing could prepare him for the real thing. He moves his hands from her hips to her back before prying her hands away from her breasts and cupping them in his hands.

She moans his name and he quickly sits up so he can take her mouth in a kiss. She moans into his mouth, their breaths mingling together as their tongues seek each other out. Jeremy lets go of her breasts so he can grab her hips and begins bouncing her up and down on him. He lets out a groan as her walls grip him tighter with every downward stroke of her hips. Bonnie's arms wrap around his neck and he can tell by the way her nails dig into his skin that she is just near her peak.

"More… harder… Jeremy!" Bonnie screams as she explodes her walls clenching tightly around him.

Hyped up, Jeremy quickly rolls them over so Bonnie's on her back. He looks into her eyes as he drives into her even as she works through her orgasm. He doesn't allow her to fully come down instead he buries his head in her breasts and starts to lick and nip at them. He hears her moan when he pushes deeper inside of her.

He's so focused on making love to Bonnie, he's surprised when she grabs his head and forces him to look at her. He practically melts at the emotion he sees in her eyes.

"I love you, Jeremy."

Hearing those words are what set him off and he lets out a loud groan before spreading her legs wide and penetrating her as deeply as he possibly can. He slams into her, each thrust sending a spark of pleasure through his entire body. He erupts seconds later, her walls milking him dry until he is sure there is nothing left for him to give.

He collapses on top of her afterwards and sighs when Bonnie's fingers begin to gently massage his head and she presses a kiss to his lips...

Jeremy jolts up in bed covered in sweat, disappointed when he realized what happened was only a dream. It seemed so real, but he knows it's only a memory of what he once had. He shoots a glance at the naked red head asleep next to with him and frowns. It's been months since he left Mystic Falls, but no matter how many women he takes to bed he still can't stop thinking about Bonnie. Leaving her was a mistake. He knows that now. The worst part is returning home in hopes to get her back is an impossibility because Bonnie already moved on.

He fucked up and now the only solace he has is through his dreams and memories.


	19. Return to Paradise - Marcel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After spending the summer with Bonnie in New Orleans, a smitten Marcel follows her back to Mystic Falls and gets a glimpse of the life she lives.

The moment Bonnie rolls onto her back, Marcel shifts between her thighs and drags one of her legs over his hip. She thrusts her hips upward, loving the way his cock bumps against her clit before he pushes inside of her. Immediately, his lips cover hers and when he starts to move, she cries out her pleasure into his mouth.

Bonnie isn't entirely sure how they managed to get to this point. One minute they'd been having dinner and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers. Things quickly took off from there and she knows her house is a mess right now. Articles of clothing are strewn all through the living room and the stairs, the trail ending at the threshold of her bedroom. The chairs they had been sitting in are now toppled over and cold food still sits on the table.

Still she can't bring herself to care. Not when Marcel is making her feel so damn good. She's already managed to come twice now thanks to his mouth and fingers, but she's definitely eager to come with him inside of her.

As Marcel thrusts deeper inside of her, the bed starts to creak and the wooden headboard bangs loudly against the wall. It's hard to believe that he's here with the witch that usurped his throne and evened things out between the witches and vampires, but here he is. When she blew into his town nearly four months ago, the idea of losing all of that would have terrified Marcel, but having Bonnie in his life is worth more to him.

It's why he had no problem leaving the town he's spent centuries in to chase after her. He grins when he remembers the look on her face two days after she left town when he showed up at the Mystic Grill to see her. It had been obvious she wasn't expecting him to make good on the promise he made to claim her as his after got his empire taken care of. He's actually been a little nervous when he arrived which is very unlike him, but when their eyes met, it was like they were the only two people in the room and they wasted no time picking up where they left off.

It's been two weeks since then and things have yet to slow down. Beneath him, Bonnie lets out a moan and he is unable to stop himself from glancing down at as he pounds into her. She looks amazing; her skin slick with sweat, her mouth slightly ajar as she pants his name. Still the best part is the way her walls clench around his cock. Not just because of how good it feels, it's also the fact that anytime he's inside her she makes him feel both safe and powerful. He's been with a lot of women so he's felt the latter a lot, but rarely has he ever felt safe in a woman's arms. Yet with Bonnie he feels it in abundance. Needing to be more connected to her, he links his fingers through hers and pins them against the bed.

"God," Bonnie moans as their hips grind together.

"God," Marcel says smugly causing her to open her eyes and look up at him. "God is nice, but I think I prefer King."

She rolls her eyes even as she tightens around him. With each stroke inside her, his balls slap against her clit and she gets lost in the sensations. Her eyes slam shut and then she's screaming his name loudly as she explodes. Her pussy flutters around his cock and she can hear Marcel's grunts as he continues slamming in and out of her. Despite her recent orgasm, she makes a point of squeezing her inner muscles around his cock so he'll erupt the same way she just did. It obviously works because seconds later his fingers tighten around hers, his back arches and then she's being filling her with his seed.

"Damn!"Marcel growls in ecstasy as he works through his orgasm. After coming down from his high, he lets go of her hands and stares down at her warmly. "You're so beautiful,"

"So are you." Bonnie strokes his face, her eyes just as warm. The day she first saw him she had been immediately attracted to him. His handsome face, those brown eyes, that amazing smile, even his facial hair is attractive to her. Not to mention that body. He was wearing his jeans and long-sleeved shirt, but she could tell by the way his clothes fit that his body was amazing. Of course her attraction had been promptly pushed down when it became clear that he was technically the enemy. It wasn't until she got to see how kind he could be, how loyal he was that she began to truly fall for him.

"Are you tired?" Marcel glances down at her.

Bonnie shakes her head and grinds her hips into his, "Are you asking because you want another round?"

"I always want another round," He nods, grinning when he's suddenly flipped on his back and Bonnie sinks down on him. He watches intently as she starts to ride him. Her moves are starts riding him like a horse. Just as they are getting into it the doorbell rings.

Startled, Bonnie immediately climbs off of him and looks for something to put on. It's difficult with her arousal overwhelming her inner walls, but somehow she manages to find her robe and picks it up.

"Ignore it and come get back on the bed," He sits up and looks down had his pulsating cock. "Or better yet ignore it and get back on me."

"It could be one of my neighbors or something."

"Then I'll go get it." He starts to climb out of bed only to have Bonnie shake her head.

"The last thing we need is a repeat of what happened in New Orleans." Bonnie says as she pulls her robe on.

Marcel grins smugly as he thinks of the last time he answered her door. He'd been deep inside her when they'd heard a knock at the door. Initially they'd planned on ignoring it, but the knocking became insistent. Without thinking about it, he'd gotten out of bed and answered the door completely naked. Bonnie's neighbor at the time that knocked to complain about the noise, had turned scarlet and quickly went back to her apartment. After that Marcel returned back to Bonnie and they picked up right where they left off, not giving it another thought. At least until a few days later when an annoyed Bonnie came to see him. It seems the neighbor liked what she saw and wanted Bonnie to pass on her number.

"That wasn't exactly a problem bad thing." He winks at her.

Bonnie rolls her eyes as she heads for her bedroom door. "This town is a little different. I may have an absentee father, but he would definitely end up hearing about a naked guy answering the door. And I really don't want to have sit through a lecture." She faces him one more time. "I'll go see who's at the door and then we can finish what we started."

* * *

"Don't you think we should've called her first?" Jeremy asks as they walk up Bonnie's they ring Bonnie's doorbell. He hasn't seen much of Bonnie since her return and he has to wonder if showing up at her door to ask her to help Elena with the curse that was placed on her courtesy of Klaus. They initially tried to get the warlock that did the spell to reverse, but when it became clear he was loyal to the original, they knew Bonnie would be the only person powerful enough to help.

Damon disagrees with the shake of her head, "No, it's better if we do this face to face."

"But what if she tells us no. Caroline said that she's not the same person she was before she left."

"She can't have changed too much since she made a point of helping out strangers while she was away for the summer."

"Maybe you're right," Jeremy says after a while. Bonnie is always the first to step up when it comes to helping Elena so it shouldn't be any different now.

"I know I'm right. Now shut up and let me do the talking." Damon glares at him.

"But what about me? I mean if you're doing all the talking why am I here?"

"You're only here because she has a soft spot for you and is less likely to say no with you around." Damon explains just before the door opens and he sees a rope-clad Bonnie glaring back at him. Or more accurately a sexy robe-clad Bonnie

"What do you want?" Bonnie glares at visitors, not at all happy to see them.

Damon and Jeremy both stay silent taking in the mussed her hair, her flushed face as well as the arousal rolling off her. Neither man is able to stop the image of seeing her naked from filling their heads.

"Jeremy? Damon?" An impatient Bonnie calls out, her irritation obvious. All she wants to do is get back Marcel and they aren't making it easy with their silence. She already knows that it is witch related since she hasn't seen or heard from either of them since she returned two weeks ago. To think she managed to spend three months away from all of this. All of the responsibility, being expected help without ever getting a thank you. Foolishly, she'd been hoping that after months of having to deal with any problems on their own, they would stop coming to her and expecting her to drop everything for Elena.

"It's Elena," Damon says after he comes out of his haze.

"Of course it is," Bonnie replies sarcastically and opens the door wider so they can come inside.

Upstairs, Marcel growls when Bonnie utters the names of her ex-boyfriend and the vampire she mentioned on occasion while they were getting to know each other. From what Bonnie's said about the bastard they don't have the best relationship. So why are knocking on his girl's door? No way is he going to stay in here and wait to find out. He climbs out of bed and slips into his discarded boxer briefs before heading downstairs.

He sees her standing near the front door and can immediately see that her relaxed demeanor has vanished. Instead she seems more like the uptight woman she was when they first met. He doesn't like it one bit. So when he closes in on her, he makes a point of wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. She relaxes against him and he smiles down at her before moving his gaze to the two dark-haired men standing in front of her.

"You must be Jeremy," He glances at the human one before moving his gaze to the blue eyed vampire. "Which would make you Damon." He grins when Damon's gaze becomes angry. It's clear the vampire is not happy to see Bonnie attached. "I'm Marcel, Bonnie's boyfriend." He returns Damon's glare with one of his own as he lets go of Bonnie's waist and stands up to his full height.

"So what Elena said was true. You are dating a vampire. But I thought you hated vampires?" Jeremy looks back and forth between Bonnie and the half-naked vampire glaring daggers at him and Damon.

"I don't hate vampires. If I hated vampires I wouldn't be friends with Caroline. What I hate is being screwed over by vampires all the time."

"Whatever." Damon rolls his eyes. "There's a reason we're here."

"Let me guess Elena is trouble."

"Klaus had some warlock put a curse on her. She's safe at the moment, but the only thing that will help her is this artifact that is buried somewhere in the caves across town. Only a witch can touch it so get dressed so we can get on it."

"Seriously? _That's_ how you're asking for my help?" Bonnie asks after he's finished.

"Come on Witchy, this is Elena." Damon says in a way that makes it clear the fact that involves Elena should be reason enough. "You've always do whatever you can to help her." He continues ignoring Marcel's glacial glare. "So what you get some dick and now you want to turn your back on your best friend?"

Bonnie stiffens and is about to respond when Marcel beats her to it.

"You show up at door after not seeing her for three months and you actually expect her to risk her life just like that?" Marcel glares coldly at the two men. "You don't even ask how she's been doing or anything? You have a lot of─" His sentence is cut off by Bonnie.

"We need to talk." She grabs Marcel's hand and pulls him across the room.

Damon tries to listen in, but finds he is unable to. He frowns when he realizes that Bonnie must have done a spell or something.

"I don't want you to do this. I don't want you to help them." Marcel blurts out the moment they get across the room.

"Why?"

"Bonnie, you were so happy and relaxed when we were together in New Orleans. Now you're not and I don't like it. Nor do I like how they treat you." He frowns, thinking of the way she's been since he came down the stairs.

Bonnie looks away, but knows deep down that her boyfriend has a point. She felt free while she was in New Orleans for the summer. Sure she spent a portion of it fighting for her fellow witches, but she did so because she wanted to. For once she was able to use her magic without having to worry about Elena.

Marcel grabs her chin between his fingers and turns her head to meet his gaze."I get that helping people is your nature, but that help should extend both ways." He shoots a glare at the two men, his eyes lingering the longest on Damon before turning back to his girlfriend. "Why help people that didn't care enough to check up on you until they needed your help with something."

"You're right, but look at this way; the sooner I help them, the sooner they'll go away. Do you really want to deal with them any longer than we have to?"

Across the room, Jeremy feels slight hope for himself when it becomes clear the pair is arguing. It's obvious to him that the vampire doesn't know Bonnie as well as he thinks he does if he actually believes Bonnie would turn her back on the people she cares about. Maybe he still has a chance with her after all. Those hopes are dashed however thirty seconds later when the arguing abruptly stops and the vampire lifts Bonnie off her feet and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

Damon frowns at the display of affection, not used to seeing this side of Bonnie that is not only in a committed relationship, but is also not shy about it. Still it doesn't mean he has to be forced to look at it. "Are you going to suck face all night or can we get back to what we were discussing.

Though Marcel growls against Bonnie's lips, he still places Bonnie on her feet. He then steps away from her, but not before giving her another passionate kiss.

"I'll help you out, but I don't plan on making a habit of it. So the next time you need a witch you'd better look elsewhere." She looks at each man, the look in her eyes and tone of her voice making it clear she is very serious.

Something that surprises both men since they've come accustomed to her helping whenever they have a problem.

"Fine." Damon grumbles still annoyed by the makeout session he witnessed. "I already know where the artifact we need is and since you'll need a vampire to escort you to that cave, you should come with me." He gestures to himself.

"No," She interrupts him. "Marcel will be the one going with me." She glances at her boyfriend and rolls her eyes when she sees the slightly smug smile on his face."I need someone I trust to have my back."

"You don't believe I'd have your back?" Damon frowns, feeling insulted. He's had her back several times in the past so for her to say otherwise pisses him off.

"Not when it comes down to me or Elena." She answers without any hesitation, not surprised when both men look away guiltily. "It makes sense in a way…" She glances at Damon. "she's your girlfriend or whatever it is you're doing." Her gaze moves to Jeremy. "And your sister, of course she'd be your first priority and that's exactly why I want Marcel by my side.

"So we're supposed to be fine with Elena's life being dependent on your new boyfriend?" Damon glares distastefully at Marcel before turning it on Bonnie.

"You have to admit that's a lot to ask," Jeremy adds.

"This is not up for discussion." She says calmly."Either he comes with me or the deal is off. It's your choice."

Damon continues to glare at her before sighing and pulling a piece of paper out of his jacket. "Here's coordinates for the artifact." He turns to Jeremy, "Let's go." He's not happy about the way this went down, but at least she agreed to help. He'll make sure to come see her when the boyfriend isn't around.

Five minutes later, Bonnie strips out of her robe and looks in her closet for something to wear. She stops searching when Marcel speaks. "I think we have some unfinished business," She turns around to find him naked on the bed.

"Come here," Marcel's voice is low as he crooks his finger at her.

"You don't get to summon me." Bonnie says with a flare of irritation, the witch part of her taking over for a moment.

"Please." He makes his plea more appealing by gripping his cock in his other hand.

This time she goes, easily straddling his lap as he wraps her arms around his neck. Their lips meet in a heated kiss and Marcel's hands slide from her ass to the small of her back. They kiss wildly until Bonnie pulls away to catch her breath.

Marcel makes a point of gripping her hips in his hands and lifting her onto his cock. Bonnie sighs happily as he slides deeper and deeper inside of her. The moment he's fully inside her, she begins to ride him, holding onto his shoulders for leverage.

"How does that feel?" Marcel growls as her pussy grips him tightly.

"It feels so good," Bonnie gasps as she continues to move up and down on him.

In response, he grabs one of her breasts and flicks her nipple with his thumb. She moans and moves a little faster so he lowers his head and takes her breast into his mouth.

"Oooh!" Bonnie screams out as her movements become faster and almost frenzied. Based on the way Marcel suddenly starts thrusting up into her, she knows it won't be long before they both explode.

"Open your eyes." Bonnie demands harshly.

Her boyfriend does as she asks and that's all it takes to push her over the edge. As Bonnie shakes in his arms, she screams out his name. "Marcel!"

To extend her orgasm, he reaches down between them and strokes her clit. Her pussy clamps down on him and he falls over the edge, coming hard inside of her. "Damn that feels good," he groans as she milks him dry.

They stay locked together for a few more moments before Bonnie unsheathes herself from him. "You're lucky I was still keyed up from earlier because if I hadn't been we would definitely be talking about your little display." She climbs out of bed and makes her way to her closet to pull out some clothes.

"What?" Marcel tries pull off a look of innocence as he continues to lay naked across the bed.

"Don't 'what' me." She shakes her head at him before slipping on a pair of underwear. "We both know you were trying to mark your territory."

"Okay, maybe I was, but can you blame me?" He grins as he climbs out of bed and walks over to her.

"Don't point that smile at me." Bonnie admonishes him. His smile is something that had an effect on her even when they had been in the midst of their brief battle. Now that they are together, she is even more susceptible to it.

"You mean this smile?" He pulls out his most charming grin, knowing it will help his case.

"Yes that smile," Bonnie nods and he leans down to press a kiss to her lips. She gives him a warm smile and steps away to pull some clothes out of her closet. While she's doing that Marcel searches for his own clothes.

"I still don't get why you're helping them." He says as he slips on his pants. You came to New Orleans to get away from this, what's so special about this Elena person."

"My mom took off when I was young and my father was usually out of town. So for the longest time other than my grams, Elena was one of the few people I had that actually cared about me. A part of me will always be grateful so it's kind of hard to shut off wanting to help her in return."

"Even if it ends with you danger?"

"You're right, I don't have that kind of faith in them. That's one of two reasons I wanted you to come with me and not them because I know you wouldn't let me sacrifice myself for her if it came down to it."

"And the other reason?"

"I think it's sexy when you go all badass vampire." She grins up at him, her green eyes sparkling.

"Really?" A wicked grin appears on his lips

"Mmm-hmm" She nods before pressing her lips to his.

"Then let's get started."


	20. Quench - Damon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Jeremy and Anna, Bonnie wants revenge and Damon is very happy to assist her.

"What did you just say?" Damon looks at Bonnie, shocked by the proposition that just came out of her mouth.

When Bonnie showed up to his room after the impromptu meeting ended, he'd been expecting her to call him out on the way he went off on her while they were having their little ghost problem, but instead she asked him to sleep with her. No strings attached. He won't pretend as though getting to fuck Bonnie wouldn't be a gift, but considering how much she can't stand him it seems too good to be true.

"You heard me." She gives him an unblinking stare. "I'm pissed about Jeremy and I need to release some energy.

"So this is about getting revenge on Gilbert?" He asks with a slight grin. He didn't think she had it in her. He figured she would stew over what happened and quietly take him back later on. He's happy that she's apparently realized that she could do better."Why not ask Donovan or one of those other losers you go to school with? Don't get me wrong, I would have problem getting in your pants" he makes a point of trailing his gaze down her body. "But we don't even like each other." If he's honest he doesn't even really dislike Bonnie, he just likes going back and forth with her. Still he has to admit he's very curious.

"You're right," She agrees with nod. "I don't like you, but as you're so found of bragging about, you're hot and since I can't stand you it means we won't be danger of losing a friendship like I would with Matt nor would I be turning to a stranger. Besides Jeremy can't stand you, so that's a definite bonus."

"You think I'm hot."Damon stands up straighter at the compliment.

"Me calling you hot is the only thing you took from everything I just said?" She rolls her eyes at his arrogance.

"No, but it's the best part so of course I'm going to focus on it." He smirks a little before looking at her seriously. As much as he wants to grab her and fuck her into exhaustion, he still feels uneasy about doing so when she's trying to deal with her breakup."Seriously though, are you sure? Because once I get started I plan to keep you busy for awhile."

Just the thought of being with Damon in that way sends moisture pooling between her thighs. She exhales and pulls her shirt over her head, leaving her in a lacy dark blue bra. "Does this answer your question?"

Damon swallows hard, his eyes trailing along her newly naked skin. "It does." He backs up his words by pulling his own shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. He then grabs her by the hips and hauls her against him so she can feel the evidence of how much he wants her. He hears her gasp and he leans down to kiss her. The kiss is gentle at first, but after a few seconds it quickly grows passionate.

Bonnie unbuckles his belt and pushes his jeans and underwear down, her eyes widening when she sees his hard erection poking up at her. She immediately drops to her knees and uses her tongue lick at the underside of his cock. She feels Damon grab at her hair so she starts running her tongue around the head before she takes him further into her mouth.

His grunts of pleasure fill the room and when he sees the way her head is bobbing as she sucks him, his cock grows even harder in her mouth. Once they are finished he is definitely going to have to ask how she got so good at giving head because he knows it wasn't with that loser she just broke up with. Soon it becomes clear that he's dangerously close to exploding and it has only been a couple of minutes since they got started. As good as it would feel to come in her mouth; he still grabs her head and pulls her away.

She releases him with a pop and stands up, confused as to why he stopped her. "I wasn't done."

He says nothing at first; instead he steps out of his pants and underwear before taking her lips with his. He can taste himself on her tongue and he gets the urge to taste her. Without giving her any warning he picks her up and carries her over to his large bed. Their lips are still moving together even as he lowers her to the mattress. He pulls away from her them to kiss her neck, smirking when she lets out several pleasurable gasps.

Bonnie tenses slightly when he moves one of his hands to her back so he can unclasp her bra. She relaxes seconds later however, when he presses a gentle kiss to her ear as he slides the straps off her shoulders. Once he removes it completely he tosses it behind him and lowers his mouth to one of her breasts. His tongue swirls around a dark nipple causing her to moan and arch her back. She grinds her hips against his and rewarded when his hard erection presses against her center.

He suckles her breast for another minute before giving attention to the other one. A growl escapes his lips as thinks about how she responds to ministrations. It makes him all the more eager to see how she'll respond when he goes lower. Bonnie apparently has other ideas because suddenly her hand is wrapped around his cock and she's squeezing him. Damon's eyes roll into the back of his so he grabs her hand and scoots back so he can unbutton her pants.

She trembles as he drags her jeans and her panties down her hips. Once her legs are free she parts her legs, exposing her glistening folds. She grows wetter when Damon's eyes grow a darker shade of blue and he runs his fingers along her outer lips. Her eyes close as his fingers slip inside, her wetness coating her fingers.

"Damon," She reaches for him, hoping that he thrust inside of her. He doesn't instead he slides down her body and blows on her pussy. Her hips buck upward and he presses his hand to her stomach to keep her flat on the bed.

His mouth waters when he lowers his head to her and licks her from front to back before wrapping his tongue around her clit. He grunts as her legs tighten around his head and uses one of her hands to grab at his hair, keeping him in place. He slips a finger inside her as he continues to lap at her, growling against her clit. He's hard as hell and is tempted to thrust into her, but instead he pulls back to stare at the woman splayed across his bed.

"Damon?" Bonnie frowns, wondering why he stopped all of a sudden. She's even more confused when he lies back before pulling him on top her. She trembles as their stomachs meet and his large hands caress her ass. Her pussy clenches when he drops her to his face and starts licking her. Hoping to get him just as worked up, she wraps her hand around his cock and starts stroking him up and down.

He grunts as his cock becomes harder and when she runs her thumb across the head to rub the pre-come across his flesh, he nearly bites his tongue because of how good it feels. He just knows she has a smug look on her face, so to combat it he adds a finger, grinning when she lets out a loud moan. He pulls it away and starts to devour as though he'll never eat again, a while she strokes his cock. He can tell the moment she's ready to come because she suddenly lets go of his cock and screams.

She can feel her body convulsing as currents of pleasure start coursing through her. The moment she comes down from her high, she raises her hips from his face and scoots down his body before taking him into her mouth. She works quickly, using her tongue and teeth to make the experience more pleasurable for him.

"Fuck," he growls as she hums around his cock. Once again he wonders why she's so good at this. How could this witch with limited experience be responsible for giving him the best head he's ever had? She takes him in deeper and suddenly he's coming and her name is being shouted out as he fills her mouth with his essence.

Despite his orgasm, Damon's erection has yet to go down so he pulls her mouth away from his cock and shifts her so she's straddling his hips. Their eyes meet as she sinks down on him, his cock sliding deep into her wet heat.

"Oh," she moans once he gets to the hilt. The pace starts out slow, her hips moving gently as he pushes in and out of her. It grows faster until she's riding him as though she's riding a mechanical bull, her hips slams into his with every downward stroke.

His hands slide up her back and he swiftly rolls them over so Bonnie's beneath him. Her hands grip at his shoulders as he begins thrusting deep inside her. He hisses when her nails dig into his skin and when their foreheads press together their eyes meet, making things even more intense between them.

"How does that feel, Witchy?" Damon asks quietly, his lips grazing her cheek.

"Feels…amazing," Bonnie pants and wraps her legs around his waist.

He grins smugly and thrusts harder inside of her, managing to slide even deeper into her hot depths. Their lips meet desperately, tongues and lips mashing together as their hips slam into each other.

Bonnie whimpers in protest when he suddenly slows down his pace, but when he rolls his hip and manages to hit a certain spot she forgets about complaining. "Damon!"

Damon continues thrusting, each stroke causing her to moan his name. It fuels him and his movements become wild as he gets lost in her wet heat. He feels her shudder seconds before she comes, her inner muscles tightening around his cock. He wants nothing more than to come as well, but he holds on even as her pussy massages his cock from all sides. The moment it's clear Bonnie's come down from her orgasm, he pulls out of her and flips her onto her stomach.

His cock jerks eagerly as he rises to his knees and moves closer to Bonnie. When she turns to look at him, her gaze hot with lust, he decides he can't wait any more. Without missing a beat, he grabs her hips and plunges back inside of her, happy to find that this new position allows him to fill her even deeper.

He can feel her arms trembling as he fucks her so he wraps one of his arms around her waist and drags her against his chest. Sparks fly through his body when she wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him closer. The scent of her blood fills his nostrils and the urge to bite her is great, but he holds back. Instead pressing his mouth there and licking and sucking at the soft flesh.

"Mmmh," Bonnie moans when Damon's hand squeezes one of her breasts. Her nipple hardens and she floods him with more arousal. Apparently she likes having her nipples teased. It's a shame it took sleeping with Damon for her to figure that out. "Fuck!" She hisses when his other hand slips between them and grazes her clit with his finger.

He does this several times getting close, but never directly touching it. Finally a frustrated Bonnie links his large hand with her smaller one and presses their fingers to the hardened nub. One more thrust is all it takes for her to go over the edge.

Damon grits his teeth and continues pounding inside of her until he explodes as well, flooding her womb his come. They collapse to the bed, him on his back with Bonnie draped on top of him. Both are dripping with sweat, but it doesn't stop Bonnie from resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know you said you wanted this to be a one time thing," He begins once they get settled. "but we definitely have to do more of that." He wraps his arms around her. After what just happened there is no way he'll be able to accept only one night with her. He brushes her damp hair away from her forehead and meets her eyes. "What do you think?"

Bonnie strokes his chest a little before answering. "I think you're right,"

"Really?" he gives her a surprised look. He'd been expecting her to protest.

"Yeah, you're less annoying when you're making me come." She lets out a yawn. "Besides I do owe you an orgasm." She adds and Damon is reminded that he only got off twice opposed to her three.

Seconds later, she is fast asleep and Damon wraps her tighter in his arms. All he can think as he watches her is that when he wakes up he will definitely be cashing in on that orgasm.


End file.
